Fantasías Prohibidas
by Ms. Dragneel Li
Summary: Querido, Shaoran... No, sería mejor Pervertido, Shaoran:...Nunca más volveré a ser tu sumisa, tu chica fiel, la puta que siempre te complacía y esperaba ansiosamente tu llegada; ya no volverás a ser mi amo, mi señor.
1. Carta para Shaoran

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, solamente me atribuyo la historia.**

**Capitulo beteado por ****Estela**** muchas gracias guapa **

_—_

_—_

_—_

_Carta para Shaoran_

_Querido, Shaoran... No, sería mejor Pervertido, Shaoran:_

_¿Recuerdas nuestro matrimonio? ¿Lo bonito que teníamos? Eres el culpable de que todos aquellos sueños que tenía contigo se hayan destruido, maldito perro perverso, quiero hoy decirte que ahora intento rehacer mi vida, recuperar toda mi confianza y fuerza nuevamente; que ya mi corazón no te pertenece, y sobretodo, ya no eres el dueño de mi cuerpo, este ahora me pertenece nuevamente; me repudio por cada día haber sucumbido a tus perversas ideas, a todas esas pervertidas situaciones, maldito enfermo._

_Cada día pienso en tu ausencia, y cuando lo hago es con una sonrisa, sonrisa que había desaparecido de mi rostro gracias a ti, maldita rata, pero hoy puedo sonreír nuevamente, puedo retomar mi vida, hacerla a mi modo y no tener que depender de ti o de tu retorcida mente. Nunca más volveré a ser tu sumisa, tu chica fiel, la puta que siempre te complacía y esperaba ansiosamente tu llegada; ya no volverás a ser mi amo, mi señor. Lo único bueno que dejó nuestro matrimonio fue nuestro hijo, él es lo único bueno que has podido hacer en toda tu pervertida existencia y lo mantendré lejos de ti, de tu perverso mundo._

_No te deseo el mal, solamente deseo que te pudras por ser un maldito depravado, por hacerme sentir indefensa, hacerme sentir insegura y dejarme sin valor como para negarme a ti; deseo que tengas la peor de las torturas, lenta, muy lenta y espero que cuando aquello suceda yo pueda disfrutarlo, ver tu sufrimiento, saborearlo._

_Cordialmente;_

_Sakura Li Kinomoto_

**...**

**...**

***Aclaraciones**

La historia es original, completamente de mí autoría, los personajes principales como Shaoran, Sakura y otros no son japoneses como la idea original de la creadora, si no estás preparado para leer una historia donde los personajes no sean japoneses, no leas esta.

Es una historia fuertemente sexual, no apta para cardíacos o sensibles; pondré notas al principio de los capítulos cuando lo necesiten, sin embargo, si no estás preparado para leer un contenido tan fuerte y explicito, no empieces a leerlo. No me hago responsable por pensamientos pervertidos xDD.

**Localización:** New York

**Estación:** Primavera

**Año:** 2012


	2. Vidas Separadas

**CCS no me pertenece, la historia es de propia, de mi completa autoría.**

**Resumen:**

Todo en Shaoran Li era perverso, pervertido y quien más para conocerlo que su ex mujer, Sakura Li. Luego de un matrimonio fallido, Sakura intenta recuperar su vida alejada de su ex marido, sin embargo, todavía no puede superar que éste se hubo encargado de destruir todos sus deseos y anhelos; Shaoran Li se había convertido en todo lo que la mujer odia, pero…¿Cómo odiar a un hombre que tu cuerpo no logra olvidar? ¿Cómo olvidar a un hombre al cual tu hijo se parecía tanto? Ella no lo sabe, pero intenta averiguarlo.

––

**Fantasías Prohibidas**

Vidas Separadas

_—"&&&&&&"–_ pensamientos o recuerdos

_—&&&&&&– _hablando por teléfono.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—

—¿Sakura?— pestañeó al escuchar su nombre, nuevamente se había perdido en sus recuerdos. —Supongo que pensabas en tu ex marido— le dijo con preocupación la mujer que permanecía sentada al otro lado del escritorio.

—No, no pensaba en él— mintió mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—Puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes— le recordó. Sakura desde su divorcio se veía fuerte, distinta, sin embargo, hacían algunas semanas que la notaba distraída.

—No sé ya que hacer— apoyó los codos en el escritorio y se llevó las manos al cabello, frustrada. No le había contado nada a la morena que según ella era su mejor amiga por vergüenza, tenía demasiada vergüenza, que Tomoyo le reclamara su falta de dominio propio.

—Cuéntame— le pidió. Se habían conocido poco antes del matrimonio de la castaña y el joven príncipe, Sakura era una estudiante de proveniente familia en Dubai.

—Dios, Tomoyo. Estoy teniendo pesadillas con él, me veo en la misma situación en la cual estuve durante mi matrimonio; me veo atada, sumisa a él, y lo peor, me gusta, en la maldita pesadilla me gusta aquello— le dijo al borde de un ataque de nervios, la simple idea de estar en aquella posición nuevamente la ponía nerviosa, desesperada.

—¿Quieres que te trate como paciente o amiga?— le preguntó, tanteando.

—Por favor, Tomoyo, soy psicóloga, trato personas que necesitan mi ayuda, no puedo convertirme en unos de mis pacientes— estaba intentando recuperar su vida, recuperar lo que Shaoran le había quitado.

—Entonces como amiga te digo que deberías salir con alguien o tener un rápido encuentro con Shaoran— le dijo como si estuviere hablando del clima.

—Muy graciosa, primero muerta que tener que ver nuevamente con Shaoran— le dijo con seguridad

Tenía un montón de cosas por las cuales seguir con su vida y así lo hacía, el divorcio lejos de causarle un problema, había mejorado poco a poco su vida, teniendo más tiempo para su hijo y trabajo, jamás sucumbiría otra vez a los deseos de un hombre, de ahora en adelante las cosas se harían a su manera y punto final. Para Sakura, las aventuras habían terminado. Su ex-esposo había sido su última _aventura_, aunque claro, tampoco es que hubiese tenido otras relaciones, pero el amor no era algo importante para ella en esos momentos, tenía un hijo y era el niño más hermoso e inteligente del mundo. Otros padres opinarían lo mismo de sus hijos, pero en el caso del suyo estaba más que justificado. Era una certeza a la que Sakura se abrazaba por las noches, cuando se sentía tan sola que todo su cuerpo temblaba de desesperación por sentir el contacto, no de unos dedos infantiles manchados de mantequilla, sino de unos brazos fuertes y varoniles. El deseo físico la desbordaba, pero no podía irse a la cama con el primer hombre que conociera. Por desgracia, su necesidad iba más allá del sexo.

—Entonces la primera opción. Mírate, eres una mujer encantadora, inteligente y hermosa, cualquier hombre daría lo que fuera por estar contigo, deberías darte una segunda oportunidad, no todos tienen los mismos deseos que Shaoran—

La castaña se mordió el interior de la mejilla, aquella idea la había pensado, sin embargo, su círculo de amistades no habían muchos hombres, aquello fue algo de lo que se hubo encargado su ex marido; Shaoran había sido un hombre celoso, posesivo, al extremo de que ella le había permitido que aquellos pocos amigos del género masculino, él se lo sacara de al lado, diablos.

—Sabes que no tengo muchos _amigos_— le recordó.

—Bueno, tienes a ese paciente….— pensó. —El que tiene problemas con el sexo—

—¿Pretendes que salga con Patrick?— le preguntó con los ojos en blanco. Patrick era un hombre guapo, el hombre que toda mujer deseaba, sin embargo, tenía un gran problema; la adicción al sexo no era con algo que ella quisiere lidiar, bastante tenía con recordar su matrimonio.

—Bueno, también está la opción que salgas con una mujer— esto lo dijo entre una pequeña sonrisa. —No digo que seas lesbiana— le dijo al ver la mueca de asco en el rostro de su amiga. —No puedes decir que algo no te gusta si nunca lo has probado—

La esmeralda rodó los ojos. Tomoyo era inglesa de madre árabe, sin embargo, nunca vivió bajos las costumbres de su madre, era todo lo contrario a ella. Le había contado que hubo un tiempo que experimentó con mujeres y no simplemente besos, cosas que ella veía como asqueroso y depravado, Tomoyo lo veía como otro modo de vivir, pero claro, ella no era lesbiana, solamente hubo pasado por esa etapa

—No, esa opción no es algo que pudiere considerar— le dijo recostándose en su asiento, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Bueno, pues yo solamente te daba opciones— dijo la morena con un dejo de diversión en su voz. —Estoy segura que mientras tú estás aquí lamentándote y frustrada, tu ex marido anda divirtiéndose, quizás, esté hasta con o…—

—Realmente, Tomoyo, sé que nunca te llevaste bien con Shaoran, pero déjalo quieres, no me interesa que esté haciendo en estos momentos, de verdad, no me interesa— le dijo. Nunca entendió porqué Tomoyo y Shaoran nunca se habían llevado bien, eran personas un tanto parecidas, de mentes muy abiertas y dispuestos a cualquier cosa en la intimidad, la misma Tomoyo le había dicho que allí no había limites, sin embargo, ella y Shaoran nunca confabularon. Nunca vio que se faltaran al respeto, pero ambos intentaban encontrarse lo menos posible. El teléfono empezó a sonar y la morena apretó el botón para speaker.

_—Señora Sakura, el chofer del señor Xiao Lang, está en la línea—_ la castaña arqueó una ceja, Wei.

—Comunícame con él— le pidió a la chica del otro lado de la línea; Wei era el chofer de Shaoran, había sido su chofer desde siempre.

_—Buenas tarde, señora Sakura—_ ambas mujeres se observaron, pues la voz del hombre se escuchaba preocupada.

—Dile a tu jefe que se puede ir…— no dudaba que Shaoran estaba tras aquella llamada.

_—El señor Xiao Lang está en el hospital—_ la cortó el hombre. Por unos escasos minutos sintió que su mundo se detuvo, Shaoran en el hospital.

—¿Le sucedió algo?— la voz le salió temblorosa, odiaba al castaño, lo odiaba pero no le deseaba la muerte, todavía no.

_—No, el señor está bien, es el niño, Shen…—_

—¡¿Qué le pasó a mi hijo?!— no dejó al hombre terminar, su voz fue un grito lleno de ansiedad.

_—Es conveniente que venga cuanto antes al hospital central, el señor le dirá lo sucedido—_ luego de aquello la voz del hombre fue sustituida por el molestoso sonido de la llamada terminada.

Se puso de pie con rapidez, Shen estaba al cuidado de unas de las chicas de servicio, su nana, la mujer que lo hubo atendido desde pequeño le había pedido una semana libre para poder ir a visitar a su familia en otro estado, no se lo pudo negar. Tomó su cartera y marcó el número de su casa. —¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?!— necesitaba escuchar los gorgoteos de su hijo del otro lado de la línea, escucharlo llamarla mami, lo necesitaba y ya.

_—Señora…—_ pero no necesitó escuchar más al escuchar la nerviosa voz de la chica, le había pasado algo a su bebé.

Se preocupó al ver el rostro pálido de la esmeralda, Sakura daba su vida por su hijo, era lo único que la mantenía de pie, por Shen era fuerte.

—Necesito ir al hospital, encárgate de todo, por favor— le dijo con voz temblorosa, un molestoso vacío se había posado en su interior, su cuerpo se agitaba con pequeñas descargas provocadas por el miedo

—Yo te llevo, no puedes conducir en ese estado— le dijo poniéndose de pie.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nunca en su vida había experimentado tanto miedo, tanta impotencia, ni siquiera cuando estuvo en aquella situación de pequeño, y era que ver el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo flotando en la piscina había sido una imagen que nunca hubo deseado ver. Había llegado de sorpresa y apenas cuando había entrado a la casa, hubo notado algo extraño, pues según lo que le hubo explicado unas de las chicas de servicio, el niño se había desaparecido unos minutos antes que llegara. ¿Cómo diablos se te desaparecía un niño de dos años? Shen apenas caminaba y hablaba, no tenía la fuerza para poder permanecer desaparecido. Cuando fue al área de la piscina, pues había sido el único lugar que no habían buscado, divisó el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo bocabajo en la piscina, ni lo hubo dudado, se había acercado y entrado al agua. Lo había intentado reanimar, aplicándole los primeros auxilio pero su hijo no hubo reaccionado, ver que este no reaccionada, lo obligó a llevarlo al hospital y ahora allí permanecía, en sala de emergencia.

—Señor, aquí tiene algo de ropa seca— le dijo su chofer, pues el hombre permanecía con la misma ropa húmeda. —Le he avisado a la señora— el castaño no dijo nada, ni se molestó en tomar la ropa seca que le entregaba el hombre, lo único que necesitaba en aquellos momentos era que el doctor saliere de emergencia y le diera noticias de su hijo.

Sakura, maldita mujer, no le hubo dicho que la señora Adeleine había salido de viaje, ella había descuidado a su hijo, aquello era algo que no pasaría por alto, Shen era lo más importante que tenía.

—¿Dónde está Shen?— la voz ansiosa de la castaña lo hizo mirarla, se veía alterada, asustada, su mirada verde estaba cubierta por la ansiedad; desvió la mirada de ella y la posó sobre la mujer que estaba a su lado. Tomoyo, la socia de Sakura, enemiga de él. —¿Dónde está mi hijo?— le preguntó justo deteniéndose frente a él.

La oscura mirada del hombre fue intensa sobre su rostro. —El doctor no ha informado nada— le dijo con tono cortante.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hacías en mi casa?— le preguntó confundida.

—No me sorprendes, nuestro hijo está allí debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte y lo único que te importa es qué estaba haciendo en la casa— le dijo con tono acusador, sin embargo, cuando la castaña iba a protestar, vieron cómo se acercaba el doctor hacia ellos.

—El niño se encuentra en condición estable, fue una suerte que lo trajeras a tiempo, señor Li— Touya era un hombre de unos 35 años o más, era el pediatra de Shen. —Ahora se encuentra descansando, cuando despierte pueden pasar a verlo— le dedicó una tranquilizadora sonrisa a la esmeralda, él, más que el doctor de Shen se había convertido en un amigo, unos de los muy pocos que tuvo durante su matrimonio con Shaoran.

—Muchas gracias— agradeció Sakura, Dios, no sabía que pasaba. ¿Por qué su hijo estaba en el hospital? ¿Qué había sucedido?

El hombre hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y dejó solos a los presentes. —¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hace Shen en el hospital?—

Observó a su ex mujer, tenían seis meses separados, desde entonces; ella había hecho hasta lo imposible para no tener que verlo, muchas veces cuando iba a buscar a su retoño para pasar algún tiempo con él, Sakura lo enviaba con su nana y en otros de los casos ni tenía que ir a por él, ella se lo enviaba con su madre.

—Shen se calló a la piscina— le dijo con la mandíbula tensa. Lo miró con incredulidad, aquello no era cierto, había dejado a su hijo bajo el cuidado de la empleada. —Créelo, sabes el hijo que tienes, parece que estaban jugando y él fue al patio, terminó dentro de la piscina y si no llego quien sabe lo que hubiese sucedido— la morena se acercó a la castaña y le dio apoyo, ese hombre que estaba frente a ella ere cruel, decirle todo aquello de tal manera a Sakura no era bueno, sabía lo mucho que amaba a su hijo.

Desvió la mirada lleno de asco al ver como la otra mujer consolaba a la castaña cuando ésta hubo empezado a sollozar.

—Gracias— arqueó una ceja al escuchar a la esmeralda, no tenía que darle las gracias, Shen era su hijo, por él haría cualquier cosa que estuviere en su alcance, ella sabía aquello.

Se miraron por una milésima de segundos, la intensa mirada chocolate sobre la esmeralda, Sakura era una mujer guapa, hermosos ojos esmeraldas brillantes, mejillas pálidas, boca rosada y cuerpo hecho para el pecado, siempre le gustó verla, observar cada pequeño detalle de la mujer. Su hijo tenía su misma mirada brillante, aunque Shen era digno hijo de él, tenía aquellos grandes y expresivos ojos de su madre.

—Ven— la tomó del brazo, llevándola donde pudiere hablar a solas con la mujer, hablar frente a la morena no era de su agrado y mucho menos si era un asunto tan delicado como su hijo. —¿Por qué mierda no me dijiste que la nana de Shen no estaba?— le reclamó.

—No tengo que decirte nada— le dijo con desagrado, el simple toque del hombre contra su cuerpo le molestaba.

—No te equivoques, Sakura, todo lo que tenga que ver con mi hijo me lo tienes que decir, que no se te olvide— su voz fue dura.

—Por favor, Shaoran, deja de comportarte como si todos tienen que bailar tu misma música— quiso decirle que no era un príncipe, pero diablos, aquel elegante hombre que estaba frente a ella derrochaba realeza por cada poro de su piel morena. El hombre tenía unos ojos intensos, oscuros, un brillo peligroso siempre estaba en su mirada, hasta cuando lo hubo conocido cinco años atrás en Dubai, en aquel entonces había quedado prendida de la belleza del hombre, de aquel porte elegante, varonil y porque no, Shaoran siempre estuvo rodeado de un aura dominante, abrumadora: En aquel entonces aquello le hubo gustado, nunca había visto a un hombre con semejante aura. Tenía una boca perfecta, dientes blancos, brillantes, mandíbula fuerte la cual muchas veces llevaba la barba de dos días sin afeitar, justo como en aquellos momentos; sabía lo que significaba aquello, estaba teniendo una aventura con alguien, una muy perversa y atrevida.

La mirada masculina la recorrió de arriba abajo, estaba vestida de baige, unos pantalones largos, esos que acentuaban demasiado bien las piernas y trasero de la mujer, una camisa de mangas cortas del mismo color pero con puntos negros, no llevaba bolso, el cabello lo llevaba suelto, maldita, pensó, mientras habían estado juntos, le había dicho lo provocadora que se veía con el cabello suelto; y en los pies llevaba unos malditos zapatos de tacones, sexy, Sakura en tacones era malditamente sexy. La mirada del hombre la intimidaba, siempre se sentía como si estuviese desnuda cuando la observaba de aquella manera, de repente sintió los pechos pesados y los pequeños pezones se apretaron contra la suave tela del sujetador, de un momento a otro las bragas le empezaron a molestar y su centro ardió por la intensa mirada del hombre, maldito cuerpo traidor.

Dejó escapar el aire por la boca con lentitud, su mirada estaba puesta sobre la castaña. —Tienes los pezones duros— le dijo con tono descarado y perverso. Intentó no sonrojarse cuando escuchó las palabras del castaño, maldito pervertido, se cruzó de brazos para ocultar sus pechos de aquella lasciva mirada; Shaoran era descarado, perverso y sin pudor alguno, era malditamente explícito en sus pervertidos actos como comentarios. Se acercó a ella, obligándola a retroceder para evitar contacto entre ambos. —Apuesto a que también tu dulce coño está contraído y llora por no tener mi dura polla en su interior—

Observaba a ambos castaños, juraba que aquel hombre le susurraba cosas desagradables a Sakura, Siempre supo que el hecho que la castaña se casara con ese hombre le traería problemas, Sakura no estaba preparada para hombres como Shaoran, nunca lo estaría, ella estaba segura, merecía ser tratada de otra manera, un hombre más romántico, no un pervertido que la quisiere follar a cada momento, sin embargo, Sakura no quería salir con ningún hombre, ni porque le hubo arreglado algunas citas en aquellos últimos tres meses.

—Por favor, solamente sabes decir cosas depravadas, eres un enfermo— lo acusó mirándolo con indignación. Pestañeó y arrugó la frente. —¿Estás mojado?— le preguntó, estiró la mano y tocó. —Dios mío, estás empapado— le dijo, olvidando la creciente excitación que sentía en aquellos momentos. —Wei, tráele algo de ropa….— dijo dirigiendo la mirada hasta el chofer del castaño, calló al ver que éste tenía una bolsa, seguramente allí había ropa. Se acercó al chofer y este le entrego la bolsa, ropa, era de una boutique, unas de las tantas que tenía Shaoran. —Toma, ve a cambiarte antes que te refríes— le pasó la bolsa, pero él no se movió de su lugar, quedó allí mirándola con una ceja alzada.

—Sabes que no te permito darme ordenes, Sakura— le dijo con seriedad.

—Me importa muy poco, no quiero decirle a mi hijo que el estúpido de su padre murió por una pulmonía— la oscura mirada del hombre se apartó de la castaña y se posó sobre la otra mujer, maldita perra, la otra mujer sonreía con triunfo, como si se burlara de él.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Por favor, querido, desde que Shaoran y Sakura se divorciaron, no has hablado con él— le decía una mujer a de cabellos negros a un hombre.

—Sabes que no puedo apoyar algo que va con nuestros principios, el hecho que estemos en un país que no sea el nuestro, no quiere decir que no tengamos que comportar como ellos, Shaoran sabe que con la posición que tiene no se podía dar el lujo de un divorcio— dijo con tranquilidad, dando un sorbo de su taza de café.

—Yo confío en que se vuelvan a arreglar— le dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Puedo saber que planeas?— le preguntó con curiosidad.

—El cumpleaños de Sakura es dentro de dos semanas—

—Con el permiso, señora, una llamada de la señora Sakura— le dijo una chica del servicio al acercarse y pasarle el teléfono.

—Sakura, querida— saludó la mujer al llevarse el teléfono al oído. —¿Cómo estás?—

_—Muy bien, gracias, pero pensé que era conveniente avisarles…— _escuchó algo de duda en la voz de la esmeralda. _—Su hijo y yo estamos en el hospital, Shen tuvo un accidente, pero ya está fuera de peligro—_ se apresuró a decirle, los padres de Shaoran adoraban a su hijo como sus propios padres, Shen era el consentido de ambas familia.

—Enseguida estaremos con ustedes— le dijo. —Gracias por avisarnos, querida—

—¿Sucede algo?— le preguntó el hombre al ver la cara de preocupación de la mujer al terminar la llamada.

—Sakura y Shaoran están en el hospital, algo le sucedió a Shen. Tenemos que estar con ellos—

—Dale mi apoyo a Sakura— le dijo, no era que no se preocupara por su nieto, pero realmente estaba decepcionado de su hijo, no era la educación que le hubo dado, nunca imaginó que el matrimonio tan lindo que tenía con la castaña terminaría, había jurado que era una unión sólida, fuerte como su propio matrimonio con Iearan o el de los padres de la esmeralda.

—Hien Li— lo regañó la mujer al ver la actitud de su esposo.

—Ya lo hemos discutido, querida, Shaoran con esa actitud no solamente negó sus raíces, deshonró a Sakura— la mujer no dijo nada, no apoyaba lo que había hecho su hijo, pero creía ciegamente que esos dos volverían a estar juntos. —Ve con Sakura, cualquier cosa que necesite estaremos con ella—

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El niño había despertado una hora atrás, Touya les había informado que estaba fuera de peligro, solamente había tragado un poco de agua, por primera vez en que se había divorciado del castaño, agradeció que éste estuviere en su casa a pesar de todos los malos tratos entre ambos, si no hubiese estado por allí ni quería saber qué habría pasado.

—Muy bien, este pequeñín está listo para regresar a casa— le dijo Touya mientras dejaba el estetoscopio en su cuello.

—Muchas gracias, Touya— le dijo realmente agradecida, el hombre siempre estaba allí cuando Shen lo necesitaba.

—Es mi trabajo, todo sea por el bienestar de este pequeñín— le dijo mientras le removía el cabello al niño quien rió por la muestra de afecto. —Solamente te pediré que lo mantengas lejos de las piscinas por lo menos hasta que sepa nadar—

La castaña asintió mientras terminaba de ponerle la ropa a su hijo, el chofer de Shaoran había ido a la casa por algo de ropa para el bebé.

—¿Listo?— preguntó el castaño cuando entró a la habitación.

—Isto— le respondió el niño con alegría al ver a su padre.

—Vamos, tengo un delicioso helado de chocolate esperando por ti— le dijo con ternura mientras le tocaba la nariz.

—Cocoate— los ojos del niño brillaron de la emoción al escuchar lo dicho por su padre.

—No, no, nada de dulces sin comer— protestó la castaña, arruinando el momento cómplice de padre e hijo.

—Bueno, pequeñín, te veo luego— el niño se puso de pie sobre el colchón y besó la mejilla del hombre.

—Gasia— le dijo con ternura.

—Gracias a ti por ser mi paciente favorito— le dijo con una sonrisa el hombre. —Señor, Li— el hombre asintió y el castaño le devolvió el gesto.

—Cocoate pala…— el niño dudó y contó con sus pequeños dedos, mostrándoselo a sus padres. —Tes— le dijo.

—Sí, para tres, campeón— le escuchó decir la castaña mientras observaba en silencio como luego de terminar de vestir al niño, Shaoran lo tomaba en brazos, no negaba que el castaño fuere buen padre, quizás cuando estaba con su hijo fuere el único momento en que no pensara en sexo.

—Mami— el llamado de su hijo la hizo reaccionar, cuando salió de su ensueño observó que ambos estaban saliendo de la habitación, se apresuró a alcanzarlos, fuera de la habitación estaban sus padres, la madre de Shaoran, Tomoyo y el chofer de su ex marido.

—Nos vamos— le dijo Shaoran a los presentes. —Llevaré a Sakura— esto lo dijo con un dejo de burla hacia la morena, sabía que aquella mujer intentaba que su ex mujer saliere con otros hombres, claro, como lo odiaba como lo hacía, era obvio que la morena intentaría enredar a Sakura con otro u otros hombres.

—Sip, heado pala tes— les dijo el niño a los presente.

La castaña se sintió incomoda cuando todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella y luego al castaño, mierda, aquella iba a ser la primera salida de los tres sin ninguna otra presencia luego que se habían divorciados, pero no podía negar una ilusión de su hijo, solamente le exigiría a Shaoran que pasaran por algún delivery y pidieren los helados, nada de ir a lugares públicos.

—Vayan bien— les dijo la madre del castaño mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la esmeralda.

—Te veo mañana en el consultorio— le dijo a la morena.

—Espero que mañana tengas una caliente historia que contarme— le dijo con picardía mientras sonreía.

—No gracias— le dijo rodando los ojos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dios, desde que se hubo subido a aquella limusina sintió que el aliento se le cortaba, el olor de Shaoran la envolvió como un íntimo manto, sedoso y abrazador. Por lo menos agradeció que no tuvo que pedirle que no entraran a una heladería, Shaoran había ordenado al chofer pasar por un serví-carro, donde hubo pedido los helados, ahora, Shen permanecía comiendo golosamente el helado de chocolate, era su favorito, Sakura permanecía en el asiento contrario de la limusina, alejada de él y él por su parte, estaba sentado del otro lado, al igual que su hijo, tenía un platillo de helado. Desde su lugar veía como la rosada lengua de la esmeralda salía y lamía la barquilla de pistacho y fresa, observar como ella lamía el helado no era buena idea, no cuando imaginaba esa pequeña lengua lamiendo otra cosa.

—¿Cómo te va en el consultorio?— decidió romper el silencio entre ambos.

—Eres muy malo cuando intentas entablar una plática— cruzó las piernas y dejó unos de sus brazos bajo los pechos.

—Sabes que soy más de acción, nena— tuvo que apartar la mirada de ella cuando su hijo se puso de pie, pues se acababa de terminar su helado y se acercaba a él en busca de más. Tomó una pequeña toallita húmeda y le limpió la boca. —¿Tu amiguita sigue intentando que te involucres con otros hombres?— le preguntó mientras acercaba la cuchara a la boquita de su hijo y este comía el helado que le ofrecía.

—No es tu problema— claro, sabía que no tardaría en sacar el tema a flote. Siempre que estaban juntos era un tema nuevo.

—Shhh, nena, no digas eso— le dijo con un destello de picardía en la voz. —Claro que es mi problema—

—Eres tan insoportable— desde su divorcio, aprendió a evitar esos temas entre ellos y a no dejarse afectar por la desgarradora mezcla de amor y pánico cada vez que la conversación se desviaba a su fallido matrimonio. Cuando retornó al mundo del día presente, ella no estaría aprisionada a la correa de Shaoran nunca más.

Shaoran le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, mierda, esas jodidas sonrisas que eran para mojar las bragas, que hacían latir las paredes de su sexo. _Tranquilízate, por una mierda, Sakura Li, tranquilízate. _Le gritó su sub, no se podía dejar arrastrar por ningún deseo carnal, no, ella no era así, maldito fuere Shaoran Li.

—Llegamos— miraba a la esmeralda, de repente ésta se hubo quedado en silencio y como si estuviese ida.

Su verde mira fue sobre el castaño, se sorprendió al ver como éste sostenía a su hijo en brazos, dormido. ¿Cuándo tiempo había pasado mientras estaba perdida entre sus pensamientos? Bueno, pareciere que fueron unos largos minutos, pues Shen permanecía en los brazos de su padre, dormido. El chofer abrió la puerta para que pudieren salir del auto, Shaoran fue el primer en hacerlo y ella lo siguió después.

—Dejaré a Shen en su cuna, luego hablaremos—

Se mordió los labios para evitar un temblor de frustración. No quería hablar con él, las pláticas con Shaoran nunca terminaban bien.

—

—

* * *

**Continuará**

Bueno, otra vez yo, con nueva historia, espero que no os deseen matarme. ¿Está chica no termina una y ando con otra? Lo siento, en el Facebook dejé una nota sobre un problema que tuve con el ordenador, para quienes no lo siguen, os informo que tuve un problema, terminé formateando el ordenador, no por gusto, no tenía arreglo sino fuere así, y perdí absolutamente todas mis historias, Dios!, Justamente cuando pienso que ya tengo todo bajo control, sucede algo totalmente fuera de mis manos, ahora no estoy escribiendo sobre las historias que actualizaba, no por gusto, pues hasta que no pase una situación que tengo próximamente, no podré concentrarme como es debido; y confieso, que cuando pasas por tantos estragos con las historias como he pasado yo con las mías y eso de que siempre pierdo lo que llevo adelantado, pues es algo que realmente me quitan a veces los deseos para seguir escribiendo sobre ellas, a veces pienso. _"Quizás debería escribir algo nuevo y borrar todas esas historias sin terminar"_ pero no es algo como que pueda borrar y ya.

Como ya dije en el prólogo, es una historia fuertemente sexual, historia donde podrán leer sobre sadomasoquismo y otros temas, no es para personas sensibles.

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capítulo...**


	3. Irresistible tentación

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, solamente me atribuyo la historia.**

**Capítulo beteado por Estela muchas gracias guapa**

**Resumen:**

Todo en Shaoran Li era perverso y pervertido, y nadie mejor para saberlo que su ex mujer, Sakura Li. Luego de un matrimonio fallido, Sakura intenta recuperar su vida alejada de su ex marido; sin embargo, todavía no puede superar que éste se haya encargado de destruir todos sus deseos y anhelos; Shaoran Li se había convertido en todo lo que esta mujer odia, pero… ¿Cómo odiar a un hombre que tu cuerpo no logra olvidar? ¿Cómo olvidar a un hombre al cual tu hijo se parece tanto? Ella no lo sabe, pero intenta averiguarlo.

––

**Fantasías Prohibidas**

Irresistible tentación

_"&&&&&&"–_ pensamientos o recuerdos

_&&&&&&– _hablando por teléfono.

**Nota1:** _Contiene __**lemon**_

**Nota2**_**:** Leer la nota de autora_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—

Apenas hace un par de horas que acababa de llegar al país, ¡Dios! Su primo, maldito fuese ese desgraciado, había confiado en ese hijo de puta, había confiado tanto en él que dejó que fuese quien quedara a cargo de los negocios en Rusia, y ahora ese gilipollas de mierda le había robado tanto a él como a los rusos, y ahora tenía que resolver aquello. Lo peor, es que el maldito andaba desaparecido, quien sabe dónde diablos, gastando el dinero que le robó.

Genial, simplemente genial. No eran suficientes los problemas que tenía con su ex mujer, ahora también tenía aquel problema. Sakura, diablos; ¿qué lo había movido a casarse con aquella mujer? Ahora, casi seis años después, parecía que de la mujer con la que se casó no quedaba nada. ―_No verás a mi hijo, no hasta que dejes esas costumbres perversas que tienes, Shaoran_―, le había dicho luego que dejó a Shen en su habitación. Apretó las manos hasta hacerlas puño, ella no era quien para impedirle ver a su hijo... pero una cosa era cierta: no tenía como enfrentarla. Sakura no era una mala madre o mala mujer, su maldito único problema era aquel endiablado carácter, con el que no pudo lidiar por aquel tiempo. Maldición.

Entró al lugar, era elegante. No llevaba la ropa árabe tradicional, llevaba un traje de chaqueta con corbata, negra, impecable, dando aquel aspecto seguro y de autoridad. Ya luego de salir de allí, se encargaría de ir a ver a su ex mujer, pues Sakura sabía de lo que él era capaz, ella solamente estaba jugando con fuego. Observó el lugar, aquel día tenía en mente tener una nueva adquisición por esa noche, pues no necesitaba para más. Estuvo en Rusia por casi un mes sin ninguna diversión, lo único que estuvo haciendo durante ese tiempo fue tranquilizar a sus socios, que estaban realmente furiosos, y aunque sabían que él no tenía la culpa, Xiang era su familia. Necesitaba recuperar aquel control que siempre había tenido, esa seguridad que perdió en el momento en que lastimó a Sakura. Diablos, necesitaba conseguir aquella seguridad que siempre tuvo, la seguridad que gracias a ella le fue implantada, la seguridad que le había dado ella; necesitaba verla, quizás hacer algo de lo que ambos estaban acostumbrados. Había estado con muchas mujeres luego de aquello, pero ninguna nunca llegó a lo que ella hizo y enseñó. Maldita fuera, era un puto pervertido gracias a aquella mujer. Sus pasos por el lugar fueron lentos, seguros, elegantes, iría a donde acostumbraba, allí seguramente estaba lo que había ordenado antes de llegar. Apenas había puesto un pie en el elegante Hall cuando sintió las vibraciones de su celular, llevó una mano al interior de su bolsillo y lo tomó. _Me enteré de que llegaste a Nueva York. Eres un enfermo, en vez de venir a visitar a tu hijo, seguramente estás por algún lugar con una perra haciendo todo lo que tu pervertida mente desea. _Leyó en la pantalla. Sakura. ¿Cómo diablos sabía que ya estaba allí? Su madre, claro, solamente ella.

Apretó los labios, una línea perfecta. No entendía a aquella mujer, ya se habían divorciado, ya todo había terminado entre los dos, ya no tenían nada; sin embargo, ella seguía metiéndose en su vida; a veces se preguntaba si ella aún lo quería o si había otro sentimiento en ella hacia él que no fuera enojo y rabia. Mierda. Quien entendía a las mujeres, nunca estaban contentas, es demasiado difícil complacerlas. Desde lo que sucedió, necesitaba mucho más, necesitaba sentirse poderoso, controlador y lo más importante, necesitaba sumisión de la otra parte, alguien dispuesta y preparada para recibirlo. Su oscurecida mirada volvió sobre las personas que estaban por allí luego de dejar el celular en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta: aquellas mujeres estaban exquisitas, unas más que otras, más deseadas y sexis, aunque exquisitas en su manera; sin embargo, su oscura mirada se posó sobre una mujer en especial, la recorrió de arriba abajo, lento, su mirada fue como una caricia mientras se deslizaba por aquella esbelta y elegante figura. No era que estuviese al tanto de cuantas mujeres allí habían; sin embargo, ese rostro no lo había visto durante sus largas y extensas visitas a aquel lugar. Observó su reloj de muñeca. 10:34 de la noche, todavía tenía tiempo como para cruzarse en el camino de alguna chica, mientras más tiempo demoraba en llegar al lugar, las ansias y los deseos eran mucho más grandes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Siento mucho molestarte—, se disculpó cuando ella le permitió pasar al estudio. Éste había sido de Shaoran cuando estuvieron casados, ahora, le pertenecía. Llevaba un camisón color rojo de botones.

—No te preocupes— le dijo mientras ambas tomaban asiento.

—Ese maldijo hijo de puta estaba casado—, le dijo con frustración. —No sabes la vergüenza que pasé, ¡su mujer llegó al restaurante!

—Lo siento mucho—, había notado la ilusión en la morena cuando hablaba de aquel hombre, hasta se lo había presentado, aquello debía de ser un golpe duro.

—Tenía tantos planes con ese maldito, creo que fue el único con el que llegué a pensar en casarme—, le confesó. —Seguramente ya estabas durmiendo— le dijo al ver el atuendo de la esmeralda.

—Shen apenas se durmió hace un momento. Veíamos The Lorax, le encanta esa película—, le dijo en una risilla.

—Bueno, ya mañana me encargo de joder a ese maldito, tengo un paciente interesante— sonrió.

—No deberías salir con pacientes— le dijo. —No es correcto.

—Sakura, realmente deberías intentarlo con Patrick—, no entendía porque ella no salía a disfrutar de la vida. —Tú misma me confesaste las veces que éste intento besarte.

—Es solamente por su adicción, Tomoyo, Patrick se deja llevar por los deseos sexuales, cuando está sufriendo una crisis es difícil que se controle— y eso lo sabía con exactitud, le había costado una que otra vez controlar al hombre cuando una de sus crisis lo atacaba mientras estaban en consulta y Patrick había intentado besarla, tocarla. —Te propongo algo, si tanto te gusta, te lo concedo— le dijo con una sonrisa. —Quizás cuando le dé una crisis, sabrás lidiarla mejor que yo.

—Está este otro... — dudó. —No, espera, es gay.

—Yukito— le dijo la castaña, también era un hombre guapo, pero era alcohólico.

—No es Yukito, es Yukina— se burló, pues aquel era el nombre femenino del hombre.

—No te burles— le dijo riendo, pues sí, era algo gracioso, aunque la situación del hombre no lo era. Había sido abusado por su padre, un padre con problemas de alcohol; lo peor, Yukito tenía el mismo problema de alcohol que su padre.

—Bueno, tus otros pacientes no son guapos— se quejó mientras se recostaba en el mueble.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—No hay nada más hermoso que una rubia con el culo sonrojado― se lamió el labio inferior, otro golpe volvió a caer contra el trasero de la chica. ―Hasta que no te dirijas a mí como es debido, no dejaré de azotarte— le prometió, más le valía que si no quería terminar con el trasero rojo como una manzana, se digiera a él como merecía. —Pídeme que te azote, pídelo, maldita sea— le gruñó con voz pesada.

Echó el trasero hacia atrás cuando nuevamente la palma del hombre aterrizaba en su trasero, y jadeó por el dolor que picaba sobre sus nalgas. Ese hombre era un enfermo, tenía más de media hora azotándola; lo había hecho con el látigo de ratán y ahora la azotaba con la mano, golpes fuertes y firmes sobre su trasero.

—Azóteme, azote mi culo, señor—. Él sonrió complacido ante la petición de la mujer, le dio media vuelta, dejándola frente a él.

—Ahora veremos qué tan mojada estás— le dijo separándole las piernas. —Mmm, muy húmeda— susurró al ver como el interior de sus muslos estaba completamente mojado. —Saquemos esto de aquí— sus dedos fueron sobre el mojado sexo de la chica de donde tomó el pequeño vibrador que le había puesto casi media hora atrás. No le dio tiempo a la mujer de protesta alguna, solamente se puso el preservativo y la penetró con fuerza, el cuerpo de la mujer se arqueó y su pelvis se alzó por la violencia del movimiento.

Dios, ese hombre no sabía lo que era delicadeza, en todo momento sus movimientos fueron violentos, rápidos y salvajes contra su sexo, su cuerpo fue sacudido por las fuertes penetraciones y los estragos del creciente orgasmo, estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. Necesitaba terminar, su cuerpo se lo pedía.

—Señor— gimió sofocada.

—Córrete, empapa mi polla con tus fluidos, hazlo, ahora— no entendía cómo era posible que estando en aquella situación, en aquel extremo de excitación, el hombre se mostrara como al principio, seguro y dominante, en ningún momento perdió el control. —Córrete, ahora— le ordenó en un fuerte jadeo, los movimientos del hombre contra su mojado sexo fueron rápidos, violentos, tan profundos y deliciosos que no pudo evitar el desgarrador gemido y luego el fuerte orgasmo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_―Sé que ustedes hacen todo lo posible para que Shen siga creyendo que la unión familiar no se ha perdido, pero hijo, parecen enemigos, no parecen que estuvieron casados... Me sorprende ese comportamiento entre ambos, creí que eran el uno para el otro―, dijo su madre observándolo. La azul mirada de su progenitora estaba llena de ese amor materno y aquella ternura._

_Comprendía la preocupación de su madre, desde que estaban en el hospital con Shen su ex mujer no lo había dejado verlo. Sakura realmente estaba agotando su paciencia. _

_―Deberían llegar a un mejor acuerdo, Shen es muy pequeño pero si hay un ambiente incómodo entre ustedes él lo percibirá, es un niño muy inteligente―. Sonrió con orgullo al escuchar aquello, y su mirada fue hacia el portarretrato que estaba sobre su escritorio. Su hijo. Ver a Shen era como ver una propia foto suya de cuando era bebé; era un niño precioso, todo un verdadero príncipe; tenía el cabello castaño, oscuro, cuando nació su piel tenía un color pálido, mas ahora, conforme iba creciendo, tomaba un perfecto color entre el suyo propio y el de su madre, y sus ojos oscuros como los suyos pero con la mirada perturbadora de Sakura._

_―Realmente se parece a ti―, le dijo su madre sonriendo al ver como su hijo se quedaba anonadado mirando el retrato del pequeño. ―Tiene esa mirada tan encantadora de Sakura... Definitivamente, tienen que darme otro hermoso nieto― siempre que escuchaba aquel comentario de su madre arqueaba una ceja; Sakura para ella se había vuelto como otra hija, a veces la apoyaba más a ella que a él, la relación entre las dos era buena, muy buena. _

_―Madre, Sakura y yo ya estamos divorciados y tenemos ya seis meses de habernos separado. No será posible― se acomodó en la elegante silla. Unos toques en la puerta causaron que ambas miradas fueran hacia ella. ―Pase― ordenó y vio entrar a su secretaria. Traía una falda high waisted que no le llegaba a las rodillas, una blusa sin mangas por dentro de la falda y de cuello alto, el cabello negro lo llevaba recogido en un elegante moño. _

_Fue consciente de cómo aquella mujer observó a su hijo, una mirada cómplice, algo que le dio muy mala espina. ―Aquí tiene los documentos, señor ―le hizo una inclinación de cabeza para que ella dejara los documentos sobre el escritorio y se marchara y así lo hizo._

_―Espero que prontamente tengas por aquí nuevamente a la señora Wickham, esa chica solamente necesita colocarse un letrero buscando tu atención―. Él rió por lo bajo al escuchar el comentario. Aquello era muy cierto, él estaba enterado de que la chica que estaba sustituyendo a su secretaria mientras estaba de vacaciones por maternidad se le insinuaba de manera un tanto descarada. ―No hagas una tontería que pudiere poner en juego que nuevamente Sakura y tú pudiesen estar juntos, Shaoran―. Su oscura mirada analizó el rostro de su progenitora, estaba seria, todo lo que le acababa de decir era muy serio._

_―Madre, pretendo rehacer mi vida, y Sakura hará lo mismo. No estaremos juntos nuevamente― y aquello lo sabía tan claramente como sabía que su hijo era su todo: Sakura nunca lo aceptaría como era, ella nunca aceptaría lo que él deseaba, no era mujer que pudiere aguantar todo aquello, ella era más un dolor de cabeza andante. _

_―No sé qué cosa tan grave pudo pasar entre ustedes, pero créeme, nada es tan importante cuando hay amor, y ustedes se amaron en el pasado. Todo puede suceder, hijo, todo. Vine porque deseo invitarlos, tu padre tiene una invitación muy importante con el presidente y su familia, y deseo que tú y Sakura nos acompañen. Tómenlo como una reunión familiar, Shen lo merece― esto último lo dijo al ver el rostro de negación de su hijo._

_―Sabes que desde que me divorcié, padre hace lo más posible para regañarme como si fuera un mocoso. Aparte, ¿Por qué no le hiciste la oferta a Sakura directamente?― preguntó con curiosidad._

_―Llévale la invitación. Sabes que no acepto un no por repuesta, así que la tendrás que persuadir― sonrió mientras se ponía de pie. _

**Horas más tarde**

Apenas la puerta del elegante vehículo se abrió, salió de este dejando ver su larga estatura.

―Buenas noches, su alteza― saludó el mayordomo.

Hizo una inclinación de cabeza en muestra de saludo y se guío hasta la elegante entrada. Cuando se divorciaron, prefirió irse de la casa y dejarle aquel magnifico lugar a la castaña, pues no podía permitir que su hijo sufriera alguna incomodidad. Tenía una larga cadena de sirvientes, sirvientes que quedaron a disposición de ella cuando él se fue del lugar. Resopló, había querido ir a su casa, meterse bajo la ducha y relajarse, pero su madre le llamó apenas salía para subirse a la elegante limusina; recordándole su plática de la mañana y la invitación.

―Infórmale a la señora que la espero― conocía la casa como la palma de su mano.

Era la casa que había compartido con la castaña durante su matrimonio. Recordó el mensaje que ella le había enviado la noche anterior, justo cuando estaba en aquel lugar; mensaje donde le había reclamado que no había ido a ver a su hijo. Vestía de traje de etiqueta, pantalones negros de seda, camisa blanca, pero tanto la corbata como la chaqueta las había dejado en la limusina. Esperó en silencio y finalmente escuchó el sonido que hacían los zapatos de tacones contra el delicado mármol del piso.

Cuando giró sobre sus talones y ambos se observaron, su mirada se oscureció y una pequeña descarga recorrió su cuerpo. Deseo. Era aquello que siempre sentía cuando veía a la esmeralda que estaba frente a sus ojos, Sakura era la única mujer que había despertado tan incontrolable deseo y pasión en él, era como si la bestia pervertida en su interior se pusiese en alerta y amenazara con salir ante solamente la presencia de la mujer que no había podido doblegar.

—¿A qué debo tu _dulce_ visita?— ella no esperaba la visita de Shaoran, y no entendía qué hacía ese pervertido allí, no era día de visita a su hijo. —¿Finalmente vienes a visitar a tu hijo?— le preguntó con tranquilidad. Era mejor adoptar aquella actitud serena frente a Shaoran, no le podía dejar saber que apenas con su presencia, sentía que el aliento se le cortaba.

Sakura lo observó por un momento, invadida por una incómoda sensación que no supo definir. Shaoran no era nada para ella. No era su amigo ni un viejo amante, sólo su ex esposo pervertido y desde luego no estaba enamorada de él, ya no. No era más que el padre de su hijo. Aún así, Sakura sintió una punzada de remordimiento, porque Shen no conocía muy bien a su padre, desde su divorcio, ella se había quedado con la custodia del pequeño y únicamente dejaba que Shen estuviese con Shaoran el tiempo acordado, no más. Y no se podía negar que el amor de su padre fuera especial, al menos Shaoran dejaba ese lado pervertido al compartir tiempo con Shen. Pero no era tiempo para pensar en estupideces, todo era culpa de él, de ese hombre frente a sus ojos, sus perversiones habían matado su relación. Ella se odiaba por haber cumplido esas estúpidas fantasías, pero más odiaba a Shaoran, porque cuanto más se esforzó ella en complacerlo, más quería ese hombre, jamás podía satisfacerlo.

―Madre desea que la acompañes a una invitación que el presidente y su familia le hicieron―. Él odiaba aquel tono de voz en ella, se escuchaba tan desagradable. Claro, no le diría que su madre pretendía que él también lo hiciera, pues no iba a acudir.

—Nunca le podría decir no a una petición de tu madre, ¿podré llevar a alguien más?—preguntó con falso entusiasmo, aparentando que moría por llevar a alguien, lo cual era una mentira, no había intentado salir con alguien más desde su divorcio y era aquí donde se preguntaba si Shaoran ya salía con alguien más. —"_Por supuesto que sí, es un pervertido, no podría estar solo mucho tiempo"— _pensó con algo enojo.

―¿Dónde está Shen?―. Deseaba ver a su hijo, había estado en Rusia por casi un mes y no lo había visto. Él sentía que necesitaban hablar de la custodia, ella no le permitía ver mucho a su hijo y si no quería algunos problemas con eso, esperaba que cambiara aquella actitud.

—En su habitación, Adeleine cuida de él, ¿por qué lo preguntas? Te recuerdo que puedes verle dos veces por semana, nada más— le advirtió irritada, porque su complejo de inferioridad asomaba la cabeza. Por más que trataba de fingir lo contrario, la gente educada de la alta sociedad le causaba ese efecto. Como siempre, su reacción fue la de defenderse. Ser la esposa de un hombre importante había sido lo más duro en su vida, más cuando cualquier error que cometiera fuese criticado por media ciudad. —Sabes, tengo una agenda muy ocupada, quizás sería mejor si salieras de aquí cuanto antes...— Sakura arrinconó a Shaoran contra la pared. Suspiró profundamente y echó una mirada rápida alrededor. No había ninguna chica de servicio, se habían dispersado por la casa, así que parecía que tenían unos momentos a solas. —Ahora lárgate de aquí, no tengo tiempo para ti.

―No me iré, Sakura, no he terminado de hablar contigo― le dijo con tranquilidad. ―Estoy cansado de jugar tus jueguitos, Shen es mi hijo y aunque no quieras, pasaré todo el tiempo que desee con él―. La miró con seriedad, pasó a su lado con dirección hacia las inmensas escaleras de mármol. ―Voy a ver a mi hijo, ya estoy harto de tus tonterías― le susurró en voz baja y se encaminó hacia las escaleras con tranquilidad. ―Otra cosa, no pienses llevar a nadie contigo a la invitación de madre, iremos juntos como una familia por el bien de nuestro hijo― hizo énfasis al decir esto último, quería que ella recordara que Shen era su hijo, así lo quisiere o no, que era su padre y que siempre lo sería.

—¿Harto de mis tonterías? ¡¿Cómo diablos te atreves a decir algo así?!— habló en voz alta, algo alterada, le había permitido tanto a Shaoran, pero ya basta. Él no merecía compasión, era un maldito pervertido. —¡Tú fuiste el culpable de todo esto!, no vengas con esa basura que Shen es lo más importante para ti, eres un maldito egoísta y siempre lo serás— finalizó con seriedad y evidente odio. Subió un par de escalones, tomando con fuerza del brazo de él, impidiéndole seguir con su camino, porque no pensaba permitirle subir.

―¿Qué quieres? Dime. ¿Necesitaré usar la fuerza contigo para poder ver a mi hijo, Sakura?― su oscura mirada cayó sobre su boca, esos labios llenos, rosados. ―Sabes perfectamente que no es una buena idea, no me obligues a hacerte daño, eres la madre de mi hijo― no era una amenaza, pero le dejaría muy en claro que, por su hijo, si la tenía que enfrentar, lo haría. Le había dado el divorcio ¿Qué más quería ella? Su gran cuerpo se inclinó un poco contra ella, invadiendo aquel espacio personal que la castaña cuidaba tan celosamente. ―Mi dulce muñequita― el tono serio había pasado a un segundo plano, sonrió con picardía, tenía una lista de apelativos para ella, pero aquel lo usaba especialmente cuando la zurraba. ―Ahora, deja de intentar verme como tu desgracia personal, compórtate como una mujer madura―, nuevamente su semblante era serio.

—Espera, te he dicho que...— lo maldijo una y dos veces, ese hombre era arrogante, estúpido e imbécil, un idiota de primera, y luego la llamaba de aquella manera. Intentó que no siga subiendo, pero el hombre no le prestó atención alguna.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo no se molestó en tocar la puerta, abrió con lentitud y asomó la cabeza, y su corazón se apretó en su pecho. La habitación era inmensa para un pequeño niño, acogedora, con decoración blanca y azul cielo y sobre la alfombra había unos cuantos juguetes. El niño todavía dormía en cuna, aunque lo dudaba, pues estaba seguro y ponía sus manos en fuego que ahora dormía con su ex mujer. Cuando abrió completamente la puerta, la mujer que estaba en la mecedora con el niño en brazos, lo miró.

―Buenas tardes, su alteza― lo saludó, y él solamente hizo un asentimiento de cabeza. Vio cómo la pequeña cabecita del niño giraba hacia la puerta y ambas miradas se encontraron. El niño se movió entre los brazos de la mujer, buscando que lo soltara y ella así lo hizo. Cuando su padre se puso de rodillas y abrió los brazos para quedar cerca del piso, el niño corrió hacia su progenitor a pesar que sus pequeñas piernitas no le permitían correr demasiado. Shaoran lo abrazó, lo aferró a él, era todo lo que tenía, su motivo de vida y odiaba todo el tiempo que Sakura le prohibía estar con su hijo. Aquello tenía que cambiar.

Volvió a erguirse pero esta vez con su hijo en brazos, éste seguía abrazándolo todo lo que sus pequeños bracitos le permitían ¡Dios!, era tan pequeño, indefenso. Recordó el miedo que sintió cuando lo vio en la piscina.

―Deseo estar a solas con mi hijo―. No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, la mujer se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Con delicadeza apartó el rostro del pequeño de su pecho y ambos se observaron, los ojos infantiles estaban llenos de lágrimas.

―Te extrañé, campeón― sabía que era un niño inteligente y eso se lo demostraba cada vez que estaban juntos. Volvió a abrazar a su hijo, respirar su infantil olor; talco y aceite de bebé. ¿Cómo era capaz Sakura de prohibirle aquellos momentos? ¿Realmente la había lastimado tanto como para que hiciera eso? ¿Cómo para quererlo ver lejos de su retoño?

—Será mejor que salgas de aquí, ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?— escuchó la voz de la castaña, obligando que ambos observaran la puerta.

Ella lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos, pero no derramaría una sola lágrima, la escena entre ambos había removido todo a su alrededor. Shen era pequeño, pero cuando no veía a su padre preguntaba por él, y en aquellas últimas semanas lo había hecho de manera constante. Estaba cansada, quizás era por eso que su mente la traicionara de tal manera. Shaoran no dijo nada, pero él trató de mirarla a los ojos, Sakura apartó la mirada al instante, lo último que necesitaba es que intentara ponerse tierno y soltar esa basura de su boca. Esta vez sus dulces palabras no iban a servir de nada, no caería en el mismo juego.

Y aquí íbamos de nuevo. Por más que intentara acercarse a ella, siempre lo rechazaba, ¡Dios! ¿Qué tanto daño le hizo para que ella lo odiara de aquella manera?

―Sakura, no iré a ningún lado― le dijo nuevamente. Shen lo rodeaba con sus bracitos, escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, se estaba quedando dormido. ―Y no, no tengo trabajo― agradeció en silencio cuando la nana del niño volvió a la habitación, pues la mujer sabía perfectamente cuando hacer su aparición. Tomó al niño de los brazos de su progenitor a pesar que el pequeño se rehusó en abandonar los brazos de su padre.

―Vamos, no quiero tener esta plática frente a Shen― el niño lo miraba a ambos con ojos soñolientos. No, definitivamente no, ella no lo privaría de estar con su hijo, no era justo y ningún padre merecía aquel castigo. La tomó del brazo con delicadeza, no intentaba pelear con ella en aquella habitación, delante de una empleada o delante de su pequeño, eso no sería bueno para Shen.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, a pesar que ella se opuso para que la tocara, la arrastró hasta la habitación donde habían dormido y hecho el amor mientras estuvieron casados. La habitación estaba cubierta por el aroma de la castaña. Mierda, su cuerpo se endureció de manera automática; llevarla allí, a aquella habitación, había sido un error. La inmensa cama estaba tendida, miró todo a su alrededor, todo seguía igual como seis meses atrás, la única diferencia era que ahora la habitación ya no tenía aquel olor a colonia masculina, ahora era impregnada por un dulce y delicioso aroma femenino, el de Sakura.

―Quiero más tiempo con mi hijo, Sakura, y no es algo que voy a discutir. Quiero más tiempo con Shen y por lo que más quieras, no intentes interponerme toda esa mierda de lo del tribunal porque estoy hasta las narices― caminó con lentitud por la habitación, intentando no mirarla, tenía un pequeño vestido de color blanco, sencillo, demasiado sencillo, podía ver como este caía sobre sus pechos, como la tela acariciaba aquellas firmes cimas las cuales sus manos deseaban volver acariciar.

Se detuvo frente a una mesita de noche, sobre esta había un portarretrato, una foto de Sakura cuando estaba embarazada de cinco meses, y sonrió. Para ese tiempo según ella estaba gorda y supuestamente ya había perdido su figura, pero él la encontraba deliciosamente deliciosa. Cuando la había llevado a un chequeo médico, pues últimamente vomitaba todo lo que comía y se cansaba demasiado, el doctor les dio la noticia que ninguno de los dos esperaban, y se quedó paralizado. Se olvidó hasta de respirar y no supo cómo reaccionar, bueno, no reaccionó hasta que ella pensó que él no quería que estuviera embarazada y lo acusó de tener poco corazón, de que seguramente no la deseaba embarazada por no poder seguir con aquellos juegos pervertidos.

—¡Ni hablar! No intentes parecer un padre preocupado, eres un imbécil, un pervertido y sucio— se pasó las manos, que no dejaban de temblarle, por su castaña cabellera. —¿Sabes cómo me siento yo? Dímelo. ¿Haberme utilizado de esa manera cada noche, uh?, tú, y sólo tú, tienes la culpa del divorcio— Sakura retrocedió en cuanto lo observó acercarse, no lo quería cerca de ella y por mero reflejo, se estremeció cuando las manos de él tocaron su brazo. ¿Por qué demonios quería hablar ahora?, en los seis meses que tenían separados únicamente intentaba seducirla y ahora, ¿quería arreglar todo? Estúpido, no estaba dispuesta a tragarse el discurso de esposo arrepentido. No quería escuchar nada, sólo lo quería fuera de su casa y de su vida. Se separó de mala gana del hombre, tenía demasiado tiempo reteniendo todas aquellas emociones, la ansiedad la consumía y era claro que todo empeoraba desde que empezó a tener aquellas pesadillas. —¿Sabes una cosa?, ¡Estoy harta de ti!, quisiera no volverte a ver nunca más y no, no te daré más tiempo con Shen, no lo mereces y punto.

―¡Dios!, deja de mirarme como si fuera tu peor enemigo― dijo con disgusto, pues odiaba que ella ahora actuara de aquella manera tan desagradable. ―Dime ¿Tu odio hacia mí es tan grande que dejarías a tu hijo sin padre?― le preguntó con la mandíbula apretada. Mierda, de repente tuvo deseos de tirarla sobre la cama, boca abajo y subirle aquel corto vestido, dejar su pálido trasero a su disposición y zurrarla y luego…―Respóndeme― caminó hasta acercarse a ella, la tomó de los hombros y la miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos verdes, profundos y lleno de algo que reconoció como odio hacia él.

—Tienes lo que mereces, no eres un santo Shaoran, no intentes ser el mártir en esta situación— a Sakura le temblaban tanto las rodillas que tuvo miedo de derrumbarse en el momento que él la tomó por los hombros. Levantó la vista y creyó morir, pues en los ojos de Shaoran vio cómo toda esa pasión seguía allí. Iba a levantar la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, para pedirle, suplicarle incluso, que todo volviera a ser igual que antes, que podían arreglar sus problemas.

―Dime, Sakura ¿Es odio lo que sientes cuando te toco o es miedo? Miedo a que puedas caer nuevamente a mis brazos― su tono era serio, frío, la idea de que ella lo odiara o tuviese miedo de él no era de su agrado, había compartido con ella cinco años de su vida. ―Habla, dime cuantas veces te has despertado húmeda luego de mi partida, vamos, niégame que no me has deseado en estos últimos seis meses, que no deseas mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo, que te haga mía, te haga gemir y que te recuerde a quien tu cuerpo añora y pertenece— de repente el ambiente se puso tenso, cargado por una aura puramente sexual, la deseaba, desea hundirse en su cuerpo, follarla hasta marcarla y dejarle un latido doloroso en su entrepierna solamente era la confirmación a sus oscuros deseos.

—¿No crees que exageras un poco?, No te necesito, no eres nada, me casé contigo por qué eres un príncipe y le darías a mi familia lo que necesitaba— aclaró ella entre risas, le divertía que él siguiese considerándose tan indispensable en su vida. Tenían seis meses separados, ¿Qué eso no contaba como prueba?, podía soportar tenerlo lejos. Aún así, odió sus comentarios. Estaba tan dolida que no pensó lo que decía; lo único que sabía era que se negaba a ser la víctima esta vez. Contuvo la respiración por unos segundos antes de alzar un poco la vista para mirarle a los ojos. —Lo gracioso aquí, es que parece que tú si me necesitas— no entendía cómo su cuerpo se agitó al escuchar el tono tan primitivo y pervertido en el cual hablaba el castaño, un tono que envió una descarga de lujuria hacia su centro, sensibilizándola.

Las paredes de su interior lloraron por la repentina excitación, tenía tanto tiempo que no sentía tanto deseo. Sin duda, Shaoran tenía un maldito y poderoso poder cuando le hablaba de aquella manera, prácticamente diciéndole que quería follarla. Y era exactamente lo que necesitaba hacer. Expulsó su respiración sobre el rostro de él, intentando excitarlo un poco más. La mano de Sakura fue llevada a la dureza en la entrepierna del castaño. Un calor la fundió al sentir su enorme erección, apretó levemente sobre ésta y sintió el cuerpo de su ex tensarse ante la caricia. Se sintió poderosa cuando lo palpó en su mano. Mandaría todo al diablo, no importaba si perdía la cabeza una vez, no importaba, en aquellos momentos solamente eran él y ella, quería su cuerpo sobre el suyo, su erección empujando duramente entre los sensibles y resbaladizos pliegues de su centro. Algo en su interior estalló. Sin pensarlo, ella utilizó su mano libre para tomarlo del rostro, y acercarlo al suyo. Ella le trazó el labio superior con la lengua, mientras imaginaba lo que se escondía bajo la tela de su pantalón, lo quería y lo tendría.

—

—

**Continuará**

* * *

**¿Qué tal estuvo, les gustó? **Espero que sí, pues al leer esos lindos reviews no pude resistir en subir el capítulo tres…El capítulo está ubicado un mes después del primero la verdad, tuve problemas para este capítulo, no cabía como hacerlo pero gracias a mi linda beta creo que quedó bien *-*…Hablándole un poquito del capítulo, pues todo indica que Shaoran si tiene muy enserio lo de rehacer su vida, no sabe guardar luto el muy muy –w- …Como ven, el pequeño Shen es pura ternura con su papi, y Shaoran lo es con su retoño, quizás es como dice Sakura, solamente cuando está con su hijo es que deja aquella actitud pervertida xDDDD…La actitud de Sakura, no quiero que la miren como la típica mujer que anda dolía por culpa de su ex marido, más que dolida con Shaoran, está dolida con ella misma...Ehmm la**_ escena del lemon_**, preparadas, habrá muchas como esas o peor, ya quedais advertidas u/u

Quienes preguntan acerca de Tomoyo y Shaoran el porqué se llevan mal, tendrán que seguir leyendo y también tendrán que seguir leyendo quienes quieren ver a Eriol, es una sorpresa *o*…Os aclararé que no he de borrar ninguna historia, la nota del capítulo es un pensamiento que a veces tengo, pero sé que no es algo justo, aparte, todavía me siguen llegando reviews de ellas; cosa que me motiva para poder terminarlas en un futuro no muy lejano ^^

**_Os dejaré un pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo_**

**—**

_—Lárgate de mi casa— le dijo con los dientes apretados, lo quería fuera, lejos de ella._

_—Recuerda lo que te dije, estaré en mi oficina, esperándote— las palabras del hombre causaron que su interior se agitara. —Sé que irás y cuando lo hagas, estaré esperándote, será mi juego, Sakura— maldijo aquella seguridad en la voz del hombre, si él pensaba que iría a suplicarle que la volviere a tomar, a tener como antes, que se partiera una pata el muy maldito._

**—**

**Muchisimas gracias por todos sus lindos reviews**

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capítulo...**


	4. Dámelo todo

**CCS no me pertenece, la historia es de propia, de mi completa autoría.**

**Resumen:**

Todo en Shaoran Li era perverso, pervertido y quien más para conocerlo que su ex mujer, Sakura Li. Luego de un matrimonio fallido, Sakura intenta recuperar su vida alejada de su ex marido, sin embargo, todavía no puede superar que éste se hubo encargado de destruir todos sus deseos y anhelos; Shaoran Li se había convertido en todo lo que la mujer odia, pero…¿Cómo odiar a un hombre que tu cuerpo no logra olvidar? ¿Cómo olvidar a un hombre al cual tu hijo se parecía tanto? Ella no lo sabe, pero intenta averiguarlo.

––

**Fantasías Prohibidas**

Dámelo todo

_"&&&&&&"–_ pensamientos o recuerdos

_&&&&&&– _hablando por teléfono.

**Nota1:** _Contiene **lemon**_

**Nota2_:_**_ Importante que lean la nota de autora_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—

No le sorprendió la reacción de la castaña, desde que se vieron en el hospital, pudo notar la tensión de ella, sabía que solamente necesitaba un pequeño empujón para que se dejara llevar. Sakura era una mujer tierna y siempre supo los lugares que tenía que tocar para encenderla y dejar libre a la apasionada mujer que llevaba dentro. Cerró los ojos, saboreando el momento en el cual ella respiró sobre su rostro, aquel gesto fue una caricia directa para su entrepierna, y cuando ella deslizó su mano sobre el cierre de su pantalón y tocó su duro miembro, el gruñido masculino retumbó en su pecho. Era tan bueno como recordaba, ella acariciando su dura erección y su deliciosa lengua recorriendo su labio superior, había pasado mucho tiempo desde su último encuentro, desde que ella puso la petición del divorcio, nunca la hubo tocado, prefirió no hacerlo, ya para cuando tuvo que firmar los papeles del divorcio, no vivían bajo el mismo techo, justo el día después que ella le hubo pedido el divorcio, se marchó de la casa, quizás habría tenido el poder para convencerla, pero no lo hizo, aceptó su petición sin abogar nada.

—¿Me deseas? ¿Deseas que te toque, Shaoran?— preguntó la rubia, retirándose de su deliciosa boca, mientras su mano seguía jugando sobre la dura erección, lo miró sonriendo y lo empujó sobre el colchón, no opuso resistencia, sonrió, esperando su reacción y la obtuvo, ella se subió sobre su cuerpo, con sus piernas separadas, dejándolas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, su mirada calló sobre su entrepiernas, la manera en que estaba sobre su cuerpo le permitía ver su ropa interior, se lamió el labio inferior, finalmente estaba sucediendo lo que deseaba.

Ella necesitaba saciar su deseo, sólo sería un momento, momento donde podría saciar aquella llama que le quemaba las entrañas. Su sub gimió al sentir su perfume. Apenas podía esperar para probar su cuerpo, la boca se le hacía agua. De manera rápida, sus manso fueron a los botones de la camisa y empezó a desabrochar para cuando terminó, arrojó la prenda al suelo y volvió a sus labios, esta vez fue un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria, era lo que necesitaba, sexo y no amor.

Luego de su separación había estado con muchas mujeres, buscando recuperar aquella actitud demandante que con Sakura se hacía suave y sutil, y aunque con otras mujeres la asumía, no era algo que lo llenara, mientras estaba con otras la imaginaba a ella, especialmente la última vez que estuvo en aquel lugar, mierda, había zurrado a una chica imaginando que era ella. Su mano fue hasta su castaña melena, hundiendo los dedos en esta y acercando mucho más a sus labios cuando lo hubo besado, su lengua recorrió la contraria, deslizándose dentro de sus labios. Era tan deliciosa como siempre, aunque ella siempre lo evitaba durante las visitas que le hacía a Shen, varias veces se la había ingeniado para que quedaran a solas y unas que otras veces lograba robarle un beso, recordando la pasión que siempre hubo entre ambos.

—No saldrás de aquí en un buen rato— susurró con seguridad sin apartar mucho sus labios de los contrarios. Sus manos ahora jugaban con los fuertes músculos de su abdomen.

―¿Entonces es un secuestro?― preguntó contra sus labios con tono bajo y lleno de picardía.

Sus manos fueron hasta su estrecha cintura, haciendo presión sobre esta, frotando su dura erección contra su centro, conocía su cuerpo, aquella mirada estaba llena de deseo, justo como la suya propia, su cuerpo estaba caliente por el suyo. Giró con ella sobre su cuerpo, hasta dejarla bajo el suyo y volvió a unir sus labios con los contrarios, mordiendo su labio inferior y luego delineándolo. Ella correspondió a cada beso de forma apasionada. Sus manos fueron a situarse sobre la ancha espalda de él, arañando un poco su piel debido a la enorme necesidad de sentirlo más cerca de ella, apenas y podía respirar, su corazón estaba acelerado al igual que su pulso, sus músculos estaban tensos, sus muslos temblaban, a medida que él deslizaba sus calientes labios sobre su suave piel, sobre sus labios, él sabía usar muy bien su lengua, empujándola profundamente en el interior de su boca y Sakura no pudo hacer nada más que separar sus labios para darle entrada libre, ahora que habían comenzado, dudaba que pudiera detenerse, estaba húmeda, lo sentía en el interior de sus muslos.

Mientras su boca se movía con posesividad sobre la femenina, sus manos empezaban un caliente recorrido sobre sus curvas, buscó el borde del corto vestido y tiró un poco de este para dejarla de cintura hacia abajo descubierta, solamente con aquellas pequeñas y coquetas braguitas rojas, ella sabía lo mucho que le gustaba verla en ropa interior roja, el contraste de su pálida piel con aquel caliente color era para volverlo loco. Con sus manos le separó las piernas, dejándola separa para él, para poder tocarla y justo aquello empezó a hacer, unas de sus manos fue al interior de sus piernas. Su boca empezó a descender por su barbilla, su cuello y luego el comienzo de sus pechos, diablos, estaba duro, jodidamente duro y si alguna vez creyó que no era posible terminar sin sexo, ahora lo ponía en duda. Nuevamente cuando se separó de ella fue para quitarle el vestido, dejándola simplemente en ropa interior.

―Te deseo tanto, bebé― tenía un cuerpo exquisito, perfecto, lleno de curvas, y mierda, sus pechos, tenía pechos llenos, firmes y lo suficientemente grandes para su agrado. Recordaba cuando lactaba a su retoño, muchas veces estuvo tentado a compartir su alimento, pero ella nunca lo dejó, era tan tentador y perturbador ver cómo según avanzaba el embarazo, sus pechos crecían e hinchaban por el alimento que sería para su hijo.

Pero entonces unos toques en la puerta lo hicieron maldecir, justo en aquellos momentos.

―Señora Li, tiene una llamada― escucharon, se separó de ella, pero no para permitirle salir. ―Señora…― pero cortó a la mujer del otro lado de la puerta.

―¡Maldita sea, está ocupada!― gruñó molestó justo en el momento que ella intentaba apartarlo, ahora parecía arrepentida de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Debo atender la llamada...— susurró.

―No hagas esto, Sakura, no te dejaré marchar ahora, no hasta que terminemos― él la tomó de las muñecas con fuerza y a pesar de intentar liberarse, no fue posible, Shaoran contaba con una fuerza mucho mayor a la suya. Intentó decir algo, pero él usaba otra vez su endemoniada lengua, esa lengua que la volvería loca en algún momento.

Dejó las manos contra el colchón, sobre su cabeza mientras apretaba un fuerte agarre sobre las muñecas de ella. Su boca se deslizó hasta sus pechos, y sobre el rojo sujetador, delineó un pequeño pezón con la lengua, sintiendo su dureza. La inmovilizó con su cuerpo, manos y jugó con sus pechos sobre la fina tela hasta tomar con los dientes el borde del sujetador y subirlo justo sobre sus pechos.

―¿No pensabas que iba a dejar que tuvieras el control, verdad muñequita?― susurró sobre un pequeño pezón, dejando que su cálido aliento lo cubriera y entonces separó los labios y le dio un pequeño golpecito con la lengua. Sus labios rodearon el pequeño y endurecido montículo, chupando con pasión y torturando la dura cima con la lengua, saboreando su dureza, el sabor de sus pechos. Era demasiado bueno, descargas de lujuria directamente hacia su duro miembro y la diversión apenas empezaba. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás con un gemido, mientras él recorría sus pechos con su lengua. Ella supo desde el momento en que lo vio en el hall que las cosas no terminarían bien esa tarde.

Lo rodeó de la cintura con ambas piernas, pegando sus cuerpos con la única intención de aumentar la cercanía entre ambos, volvió a gemir en cuanto la dura erección golpeó contra sus bragas, Dios, se sentía muy bien ese contacto íntimo entre ambos. Al tener la mínima oportunidad para zafarse del agarre, eso hizo, pero no por las razones que Shaoran tenía en mente. Ella giró sobre el cuerpo de él para tener nuevamente el control de la situación. Shaoran tenía una manera de relajarle los músculos y sacar todo el estrés de su cuerpo y necesitaba de ello, de sus besos, sus caricias, de su cuerpo entero.

—Esta vez no tendrás el control— le aclaró antes de regalarle un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Sabes que si juegas con fuego te quemas― le dijo con tono juguetón.

Ahora era la parte donde ella ponía en práctica todo lo que habían compartido durante su matrimonio y su intimidad: Las manos de la esmeralda recorrieron el torso desnudo del moreno, especialmente en la parte de su abdomen, adoraba cada centímetro de ese musculoso cuerpo, pero ahora lo que necesitaba era deshacerse de ese estúpido pantalón. Sus manos se encargaron de retirar el cinturón y después desabrochar el pantalón. Lo deslizó sobre las piernas de él hasta quitárselo por completo. Le gustaba su duro cuerpo, cada centímetro de su cuerpo, ese hombre podía ser modelo de Calvin Klein. Arrojó la prenda al suelo antes de situarse entre las piernas de Shaoran. Tenía unos boxers ajustados que marcaban muy bien su dura erección; frotó lentamente su mano sobre la tela de la ropa interior y al tomarla por el borde, la deslizó un poco por los muslos de él, dejando libre su delicioso miembro.

Sentía que el corazón se le quería salir por el pecho, la carne entre sus piernas se humedeció, sentía húmedas sus braguitas, estaba deseosa, en aquellos momentos no había pensamientos para el arrepentimiento y no los deseaba, simplemente deseaba disfrutar del momento, disfrutar del hombre que tenía bajo su cuerpo. Quería ver hasta donde sería capaz de llegar la castaña, ver hasta donde eran sus deseos.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas, amor?— preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa, inclinando su rostro sobre su miembro, lamiendo su sensible carne mientras, manteniendo apenas la corona presa en su aterciopelado calor, en el interior de su boca.

Mierda, sino tuviere todo el auto control que tenía el jadeo de placer que salió de sus labios se había convertido en una demandante suplica.

―Sakura… ― replicó sin aliento cuando ella lo tomó completamente en su húmeda boca.

—¿Te gusta esto?— preguntó ella, su voz suave y dulce, merodeando en el aire a su alrededor, como una ligera niebla.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue gruñirle como un animal en celo, deseó que lo tomara con aquella dulce boca y lo chupara hasta saciarlo. Rió por lo bajo cuando él respondió con un gruñido bajo, él sabía que aquel sonido la excitaba. Sus cabellos castaños balanceándose de delante hacia atrás, alrededor de su rostro, mientras finalmente tomaba la larga longitud de su miembro en el interior de su boca.

―Tu boca se siente tan buena, bebé― y luego él apretaba los dientes, sintiendo como ella jugaba con su duro miembro a su antojo, chupando, sorbiendo. El placer que le estaba proporcionando era tan intenso que rosaba el dolor, era un fuego abrazador el que cubría su ingle, un fuego que si seguía así causaría una explosión y era muy pronto para que terminara. Maldito oscuro deseo que sentía por aquella mujer, mantener su posición junto a ella le era difícil, esa mujer tenía un endiablado poder que si sabría cómo le afectaba a él, estaría perdido. ―Justo así, nena, chúpame, bebé― sentía su boca subir y bajar por su dura longitud y luego nuevamente volvía a tomar la sensible punta de su miembro y chupaba de manera golosa. Llevó sus manos hasta su castaña cabellera, hundió sus dedos en esta y tomó un puñado de risos dorados, y tiró, diablos, si ella seguía chupándolo así acabaría. ―Dios, nena, basta― ignoró la orden del castaño, lo chupó, moviendo su rosada lengua por la punta de su pene, y luego por toda su dura longitud, el simple hecho de tenerlo en su boca la tenía húmeda, caliente de deseo por el hombre.

―Ya basta― esta vez tiró de sus cabellos, todo su cuerpo se agitó cuando los dientes de la esmeralda acariciaron su erección, aquello era peligroso, pensó cuando la separó de él y la tomó del rostro para besarla, ambas lenguas jugaron entre sí. Sus labios se deslizaron hasta su oído, tomó el lóbulo entre sus dientes y dio una pequeña mordida para luego con la lengua delinear el contorno de este. ―Estás húmeda para mí― le susurró al oído con voz oscura, pasional, empezó un recorrido con los labios por su cuerpo, deteniéndose en sus pechos y sacándole finalmente el sujetador, su lengua jugó con sus endurecidos pezones, y sus manos la acariciaban a su antojo, pero nunca tocando donde sabía que ella necesitaba.

Cuando hubo terminado finalmente con sus pechos, se inclinó hasta su entrepierna, justo para poder oler el dulce aroma que emanaba su interior y mierda, aquello fue un golpe directo hasta su duro pene. Siempre le gustó deleitarla con su lengua, demostrarle las delicias del sexo oral, de tener su boca en aquel íntimo lugar. Ella sin duda era encantadora, de labios sonrosados y su olor, era como un delicioso postre que lograba que se le hiciere la boca agua. Tomó el borde de las bragas y tiró de estas hacia abajo, quitándoselas.

—¡Dios!— echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió como él apretaba los labios contra su húmedos pliegues. Sintió su sabor en la punta de la lengua, estaba tan húmeda, tan necesitada de él.

—¡Oh…— el pequeño grito de sorpresa de ella solamente lo animó a seguir, su lengua se coló entre los húmedos pliegues y atacó directamente aquel pequeño nervio de carne, la comió con lentitud, sus labios y lengua torturando el pequeño clítoris y luego chupando con placer, pero aquello solamente era una pequeña lección que tenía para ella. Ella deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, justo sobre la cabeza de él. Gimió cuando él le abrió las piernas alejándolas más, queriendo ver cada centímetro de sus labios, mientras sus gruesos dedos desaparecían en su apretado sexo.

Ella gimió al sentir su toque en esa área tan íntima, lo necesitaba, estaba húmeda por él y si Shaoran seguía con esas caricias, bastarían unos minutos para llegar al orgasmo. Ella gimió, mientras él deslizó su lengua y la lamió el interior de sus muslos. Se arqueó hacia arriba, levantando el clítoris en sus labios, Shaoran aceptó su invitación y pasó su lengua por tan íntimo lugar, sonriendo por el estridente grito que hizo eco en los labios de la castaña. Ella estaba tan caliente de necesidad, y sabía que él no tardaría mucho en empujarla en un orgasmo. Sakura alzó la cabeza y se aprovechó de que Shaoran estaba ocupado entre sus piernas para admirar el físico del hombre. Sin ropa, se veían claramente los bien trabajados músculos de hombros y brazos y su suave y bronceada piel lampiña. Observar la escena aumentó su temperatura y ella clavó sus dedos sobre la cabeza de él, impidiéndole alejarse de su interior si es que lo intentaba.

Sino lo habría extrañado durante las largas noches, ahora le daría suficiente motivo para que cada vez que cerrara los ojos recordara como la hubo comido, como sus labios habían succionado aquel pequeño nervio de carne. Llevando sus manos hasta su húmedo centro, separó sus pliegues, dejando su sonrosado botón a sus labios y entonces las succiones fueron despiadadas, la quería hacer gemir, que se corriera en su boca y luego acariciarla y volverla a llevar al éxtasis.

―Eres tan deliciosa, bebé, tu coñito húmedo para mí― cuando se separó un poco de su húmedo centro, una húmeda línea de saliva mezclada con los jugos de ella se quedó uniendo sus labios con aquel delicioso lugar y él solamente pudo relamer con lujuria. ―No sabes como me gusta comerte― dio una suave mordida en su bajo vientre, la sentía estremecer, ella lo deseaba en su interior, y él recordaba lo delicioso que era estar rodeado porque aquel húmedo y apretado pasaje, su pene latió y tuvo que llevarse una mano hasta este y apretar con lentitud la base para no correrse con el sólo recuerdo de estar dentro de ella.

Nuevamente hundió la boca contra su mojado sexo, gruñendo sobre este, saboreando todo lo que ella le ofrecía, la quería llevar a aquella línea de placer y dolor, hacerla tener un orgasmo tras otro hasta que su cuerpo no soportara más su boca y lengua. Clavó los dedos en su trasero, enterrando su boca en su centro. Lamió, succionó; cual perro con un hueso y aunque escuchaba sus sonoros gemidos, su boca y lengua no cesaban aquel delicioso labor. La habitación fue llena de los calientes sonidos de la succión de la boca del moreno sobre la suave carne, los eróticos sonidos de como sorbía aquel pequeño nervio de carne entre sus labios, era algo endiabladamente bueno, muy bueno.

Sus manos se hicieron puños contras las sábanas, su cuerpo se agitaba salvajemente y todos sus huesos estaban tensos, estaba tan cerca, el orgasmo estaba allí, justo allí.

—…— separó los labios, queriendo decir algo, pero de su garganta no salía nada más que gemidos, calientes, llenos de placer. Shaoran la estaba llevando a un caliente lugar, sabía lo mucho que el hombre disfrutaba del sexo oral, muchas veces pensó que este podría estar toda una noche solamente usando su lengua, pero en aquellos momentos, Dios!, no recordaba que le habría hecho aquello ante, no recordaba aquella boca de esa manera.

Las succiones se hicieron largas, duras y cuando ella agitó las caderas contra su boca, tuvo que sostenerla del trasero para dejarla allí, comiéndola, que recordara lo delicioso que era tenerlo allí entre sus piernas, con su boca dando culto sobre su sensible carne. Shaoran gimió bajo en su garganta, mientras seguía chupando la suave y húmeda carne de la esmeralda, con sus roncos gemidos, enviaba deliciosas vibraciones sobre su centro, ella era suya, no importaba que estuvieren ya divorciados, aquel coñito le pertenecía, había sido el único, toda ella le pertenecía y entonces, solamente entonces, la bestia pervertida en el interior del moreno salió a la superficie.

—Shao…— el orgasmo atravesó su cuerpo con violencia, agitando su cuerpo, obligándola arquear la espalda, ofreciéndole todo su sexo al hombre que comía golosamente de ella.

Una pasión oscura, hambrienta y muy pervertida por la mujer que permanecía contra su boca, por comerla completamente, se apoderó de él. Se separó de ella, Dios!, estaba hermosa, con el cuerpo cubierto por el sudor, sus pechos llenos, sus pezones erguidos y las piernas abiertas para él, una imagen para guardar en lo más profundo de su memoria, sin embargo, no le dio tregua, la dejó de espaldas, con el trasero alzado hacia él, se inclinó hasta su trasero, lamiéndola desde aquella posición, su lengua encontró sus húmedos pliegues nuevamente y su pecho retumbó un posesivo gemido, la lamió de manera posesiva, gruñendo contra su carne, comiéndola. Sakura hundió su rostro contra el colchón para contener varios gemidos, no era justo lo que Shaoran le hacía, él quería que terminase otra vez sobre su boca. Él acercó su rostro hacia su trasero, pasando su lengua por su carne empapada. Gritó de placer al sentir esas enormes manos sobre sus pechos, apretándolos, le provocaban un poco de dolor, pero a esas alturas, aquello era muy muy excitante, los dedos masculinos tiraron de sus pezones hasta hacerla gemir y estremecer por caliente deseo. Disfrutó al máximo lo que él hacia; acariciándola con su caliente lengua hasta que ella levantó un poco más su trasero, desesperada, sus muslos temblaban mientras se aproximaba a su clímax.

―Mía, muñequita, sólo mía―

—¡Shao…— ella gimió su nombre, mientras él seguía con su lengua sobre su clítoris, mientras sujetaba sus pechos con sus calientes y enormes manos. El castaño rió contra su centro, una sonrisa perversa y caliente. —¡Más!...— nuevamente los labios masculinos se cerraban sobre su adolorido clítoris. Él no paró cuando ella gritó de placer, su lengua acariciando, los dientes de él mordisqueándola. La castaña se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas, intentando no perder el control, pero era tarde, no había vuelta atrás. Ella estaba llena con él, y eso le encantó. —Shaoran...— exclamó la castaña entre gemidos. Él se amamantó más, parecía que quería capturar cada gota de miel que chorreaba de sus muslos, y sin contenerse más, ella gemía mientras explotaba en la boca de él. Su espalda se arqueó, su cuerpo entero tembló y estremeció, empapando por completo la boca del castaño.

Lamió con satisfacción y gozó, rodeando su hinchado clítoris con los labios y dando una última lamida, estaba seguro que ella cada vez que recordara aquello, sus rodillas temblarían, mordió unas de sus nalgas, marcándola y su boca empezó a subir por su espalda, lamiendo toda la transpiración que allí había, mezclando el sabor de su piel con el de su húmedo sexo. Delicioso.

―Deliciosa― le dijo haciéndola quedar nuevamente de frente, sonrió, aquel perverso brillo estaba en la profundidad de la mirada masculina. Unió sus labios con los de ella, tenía su sabor sobre su lengua, su boca, que se saboreara, que sintiera su rico y embriagante sabor. ―La próxima vez te follaré, nena, lo haré tan bueno como lo hice con mi lengua, pero te correrás sobre mi duro pene, me llenarás con tus deliciosos jugos y te follaré por todos estos meses― le prometió abrazándola, le dio un dulce beso en la frente y como pudo salió de la cama.

Necesitaría una ducha, ya luego podría seguir hablando con ella sobre su hijo. Fue hasta el cuarto de baño, orgulloso de mostrar su duro y musculoso cuerpo a la castaña, Sakura lo hacía perder la cabeza, ahora que ya el ambiente no estaba cargado por aquella lujuria fue consciente de ello, la olisqueaba, sentía como ella se humedecía por él y se volvía loco, con unos deseos primitivos de comerla, sentir su orgasmo una y otra vez en su lengua. Diablos.

Cuando vio a Shaoran desaparecer por la puerta del cuarto del baño, se pasó una mano por el rostro, tenía una llamada que atender, tenía trabajo que hacer, pero el sonido de la ducha no la dejaba pensar, Shaoran seguía desnudo en su habitación y seguramente su erección seguía tan firme y dura como antes. Después de meditarlo un segundo, se levantó de la cama y se deslizó a pasos ligeros hacía el baño. Abrió lentamente la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido y entonces lo observó, desnudo, ese perfecto cuerpo húmedo. Entró la ducha y lo abrazó por la espalda antes que él pudiera reaccionar. No esperaba que ella lo siguiere hasta allí, entonces quería seguir jugando.

—Te necesito, Shaoran, te necesito ahora— le susurró antes de darle pequeños besos en la espalda, mientras sus manos recorrían el marcado abdomen de él hasta legar a su miembro, lo rodeó con su palma y lentamente fue moviendo su mano, masturbándolo mientras el agua tibia cubría el cuerpo de ambos.

―Pequeña atrevida― susurró con la respiración pesada, sintiendo como su pequeña mano trabajaba sobre su miembro, masturbándolo. Acostarse con ella sería un problema, tenían seis largos meses de estar separados, Sakura ya tenía o intentaba recuperar su vida, su confianza y dependencia, él por su parte, intentaba estar la mayor parte del tiempo en el trabajo, o en aquel lugar, lugar donde podía cumplir cada una de sus fantasías, de hecho, estaba pensando en comprar una mercancía. La tomó de un brazo y la obligó a ponerse frente a él.

Sakura supo ser feliz en el momento que Shaoran giró hacia ella, sus ojos podían admirar con más detalle su cuerpo perfecto y su duro miembro empujó contra su estómago cuando se abrazaron.

―Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, nena, lo único que te ofrezco en estos momentos es mi lengua― inclinó el rostro sobre el de ella, uniendo sus labios en un pequeño beso. Correspondió al beso y sonrió al encontrarse con la mirada pícara de él. ―Cuando me entierre en tu interior quiero mucho más que tu apretado coñito, Sakura― sintió su miembro latir de la anticipación. ―Quiero tu trasero, mostrarte lo rico que puede ser follarte por allí― justo la noche en la que la hubo lastimado, eran esos sus planes, ponerla sensible, excitarla hasta llevarla al borde de la locura, comerla, follarla lento, luego rápido y cerrar con broche de oro la noche al tomarla por detrás, darle aquel placer, pero todo se hubo ido al diablo.

—Tu lengua no es suficiente, pero no, tampoco aceptaré hacer lo que me pides— no había practicado sexo anal antes, y ciertamente, se negaba a hacer algo así, la simple idea aun le quitaba el aliento, no importaba cuantas veces Shaoran le pidiera algo así, nunca aceptaría.

Ella estaba caliente, tan malditamente caliente que sino la hubiere conocido como lo hacía, pensaría que aquella no era la Sakura con la cual se hubo casado. Ella alzó ambos brazos, rodeando con estos el cuello de él. El movimiento causo que sus pechos se alzasen y su mirada bajó a sus pezones que eran del color rosa de los claveles.

―Tomaremos las cosas donde las dejamos, bebé― le dio una palmadita en el trasero, mientras su otra mano iba al encuentro del calor de su entrepierna, ella ya estaba lista nuevamente, preparada para él. ―¿Estás preparada para que te tome nuevamente, o solamente estás jugando con fuego?― la tomó de una pierna, y la alzó, suficiente como para frotar la dura y húmeda punta de su miembro en su delicioso sexo; jadeó, se sentía malditamente húmeda, y no tenía nada que ver con el agua que mojaba sus cuerpos.

—Shao…— su respiración se aceleró cuando el miembro erecto rozó su entrada. La sensación erótica hizo endurecer sus protuberancias y la humedad creció entre los muslos. Ella gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, finalmente lo sintió ahondando dos centímetros en su interior.

―Es mucho más que una buena follada, quiero jugar, nena, jugar con tu pequeño cuerpo― empujó las caderas contra las contrarias, introduciéndose solamente un poco en el calor de su mojado sexo, pero no lo suficiente como para que la cabeza en forma de hongo de su miembro, separara los dulces pliegues.

Por todos los santos, aquello era demasiado caliente, la estaba llevando a aquella oscura y densa neblina, no podía pensar con claridad, su cuerpo ardía y los jugos de su sexo se deslizaban entre sus piernas

—Estás tan húmeda, Sakura, tus dulces jugos bañan mi pene— tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando él le hubo susurrado aquello, la quería matar, la llevaba aborde de un colapso. —Te follaré frente a un espejo, quiero que veas como tu dulce coñito me acepta, quiero que veas cuan tal caliente te ves, nena—

Justo cuando pensó que el castaño iba a terminar con aquella tortura, éste dejó su pierna nuevamente en el piso de la regadera y se separó de ella, lo suficiente para no seguir con la deliciosa fricción de su duro miembro contra su tan ansioso centro.

—Sabes cómo te quiero, si deseas eso, búscame en mi oficina— su boca fue adornada por una perversa sonrisa y fue cuando un balde de agua fría se derramó sobre la esmeralda.

Maldito enfermo de mierda, él quería tenerla como antes, quería que estuviere sometida a él, que estúpida, había pensado que podía tener una rápida escena caliente con Shaoran, pero no, nada de eso. Ese maldito infeliz no era para un rápido sexo. Se quedó allí bajo el chorro de agua cuando Shaoran salió de la ducha y luego del cuarto de baño.

_—"Zorra, te gusta, quieres volver ser su puta"—_ la voz de su sub la hijo estremecer. No, ella no quería eso, su matrimonio había terminado por ello, por los oscuros y perversos deseos de Shaoran, nunca aceptaría aquello, la hizo sentir sucia, que se traicionaba ella misma, le permitió tener el poder absoluto de su cuerpo, Dios!, no deseaba eso nuevamente, no lo desea.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—No quieres hablar con papá, Shen— desde que había llegado a la habitación del niño, éste no le había hablado, solamente lo había invitado a jugar sin decir media palabra.

—Papa nu quere a mami— el niño permanecía con la cabeza baja, sin mirarlo. —Shen quele a mami—

—¿Entonces Shen no quiere a papá porque papá no quiere a mami?— diablos, su madre tenía razón, Shen notaba el incómodo ambiente que había entre Sakura y él. El niño no dijo nada, solamente inclinó más el rostro. —¿Shen, no quieres a papá?— pero el niño no le habló, solamente estaba allí, sin mirarlo.

Su hijo estaba confundido, llevó una mano bajo el mentón del niño y le alzó el rostro, los pequeños ojos infantiles estaban llenos de lágrimas contenidas.

—Shen, papá te ama— su hijo no tenía por qué estar en una situación como esa, era muy pequeño, por lo único que tenía que preocuparse era por jugar. Atrajo al niño hacia él, pues ambos estaban sentados sobre la alfombra, uno frente a otro.

—No quelo que papa no quela a mami— sollozó el niño cuando enterró el rostro en el hueco del cuello de su padre.

La boca se le secó y el estómago se le contrajo al escuchar el llanto de su hijo, no sabía sus preocupaciones. Shen siempre estaba tranquilo, riendo, jugando, lloraba cuando le negaban algo, cuando intentaba decir algo y no sabía como o cuando compartía con él y luego lo tenía que dejar nuevamente en la casa, lloraba porque no quería, todo como cualquier niño normal, pero no imaginó que el niño tendría aquellas preocupaciones, todavía no entendía la mayoría de las cosas, solamente tenía dos años.

Su corazón dolía, tuvo que apartarse de la puerta y recostarse a un lado cuando sintió las lágrimas bajarle por las mejillas, su hijo sufría por los problemas que tenía con Shaoran, era una terrible madre, estaba lastimando a lo más hermoso y especial que tenía. Nunca quiso que Shen estuviere envuelto en todo aquello, en asas últimas semanas luego del hospital, semanas en que Shaoran no lo había ido a buscar o visitar, tuvo que consolar al niño cuando lloraba y le preguntaba porqué su padre no lo iba a ver, no sabía que decirle, ella tampoco supo nada de Shaoran hasta que la madre de este le dijo que tenía una emergencia en Rusia, aquello aunque la tranquilizó y encontró explicaciones para el niño, le enojo por la falta de consideración del hombre.

—Papá quiere a mami, campeón, solamente pasan cosas entre los dos que todavía no entiendes, ya lo harás cuando estés más grande— escuchó que le decía al niño, aquello solamente causó que nuevas lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas, todo entre ambos estaba perdido, nunca aceptaría lo que vivieron nuevamente, nunca.

Permaneció allí, con su hijo en brazos, sollozando hasta que finalmente el niño se quedó dormido en los brazos de su padre. Cuando se aseguró que el niño estuviere profundamente dormido, con ayuda de su mano libre, se puso de pie y se acercó a la cama, Sakura había convertido la pequeña cuna en una cama, Shen era un pequeño travieso, era más seguro que durmiere en la cuna que en una cama, sin embargo, pareciere que la castaña ya confiaba más en el pequeño. Dejó al niño en la cama, pues éste cuando había entrado a la habitación, su nana lo había terminado de preparar para que se fuere a dormir, se aseguró que el niño estuviese bien cubierto y luego se acercó a la puerta, apagó las luces y salió de la habitación.

—Shen no tiene porque estar involucrado en esto— no se sorprendió al verla apenas salió de la habitación, pues cuando ella había abierto la puerta la sintió.

—Eres tú quien lo involucra en esto— la miró, una mirada acusadora.

—Es muy fácil para ti echarme la culpa no, claro, nunca tienes culpa de nada— le reclamó, no debía alterarse.

—¿No eres tú quien pones todas esas malditas barreras cuando deseo verlo?— preguntó.

—¡Basta!— le gritó, el castaño la tomó del brazo y la alejó de allí, no podían empezar una discusión frente a la puerta de su hijo. —No intentes hacerme sentir la mala en todo esto Shaoran, ya no, eres tú el maldito aquí, por todo lo que eres es que nuestro hijo sufre— le reclamó enojada, soltándose de mala ganas de su fuerte agarre, ahora comprendía que lo sucedido minutos atrás entre ellos había sido sin duda el peor de sus errores. Se sentía avergonzada, se había comportado como una mujer baja, suplicándole para que le dé algo, que la tomara entre sus fuertes brazos, que su presencia la abrumara y la tomara, con pura y caliente lujuria.

—Deberías morderte la lengua al decir tanta estupideces— su oscura mirada era fría, hielo acusador.

—Lárgate de mi casa— le dijo con los dientes apretados, lo quería fuera, lejos de ella.

—Recuerda lo que te dije, estaré en mi oficina, esperándote— las palabras del hombre causaron que su interior se agitara. —Sé que irás y cuando lo hagas, estaré esperándote, será mi juego, Sakura— maldijo aquella seguridad en la voz del hombre, si él pensaba que iría a suplicarle que la volviere a tomar, a tener como antes, que se partiera una pata el maldito.

—

—

**Continuará**

* * *

**_Nota para las lectoras_**

Chicas, antes que nada, os quiero comentarle algo, no le quiero dar importancia, pues no la merece, pero os diré, desde que estoy subiendo mis historias a esta página, desde el 2007, que subí por primera vez **Amor y Conflictos**, luego **¿Amor o Amistad?** Siempre he tenido en mi perfil como soy y como escribo, bueno, menos en los últimos seis o siete meses; esta nota se debe, al hecho que yo respeto a todo y cada uno de ustedes, hay personas que me están leyendo desde mi primera historia, personas de las cuales tengo reviews en cada una de mis historias, y me llena mucho de orgullo que tenga personas que me siguen leyendo desde que empecé, os doy gracias a todos por ello, y muchas gracias también a los nuevos. El motivo de esto es que hay una persona por allí, seguramente está leyendo porque si le ha dado tanta importancia es porque me lee; chicas os digo que mi forma de escribir, desarrollar mis historias no cambiará, desde el principio dejé claramente en mi perfil como me gusta escribir y que pueden esperar en mis historias, cualquiera persona que piense que como mujer pondré que la protagonista esté con uno y con otro, está errando, no pondré eso, jamás, es denigrante para la mujer; prefiero ser machista a poner la mujer de cama en cama y todo lo que eso involucra, sino os gusta leer cosas diferentes, no son mis historias las que has de leer, buscad algo más, porque no cambiaré esto. Respeto a cada una de las lectoras, nunca he ofendido a ninguna y aunque seguramente muchas querrán matarme por poner a Shaoran tan maldito, sigo respetando a cada una, sean lectoras fantasmas o de esas lindas que me dejan reviews, por lo mismo, pido el mismo respeto hacia mí y mi forma de ver la vida y escribir, me divierto escribiendo como lo hago, no es algo que cambiaré porque una lectora supuestamente se avergüence porque en mi perfil diga que soy machista, niña, buscad algo más que leer porque no cambiaré por ti, solamente te diré pena por ti que siendo mujer prefieras una historia donde denigren a la mujer que ver a una mujer machista.

**Nota del capitulo**

**¿Qué tal estuvo, les gustó? **Os advertí que los lemons serían fuertes u/ú, y como ven son muy extensos, así que si no os gustó el primero de estos dos, no sigáis leyendo, pues lo que vienen serán aún más fuerte y quizás más explícitos. Os confianza, tengo 9 capítulos de la historia, y según voy escribiendo, me está dando mucha vergüenza cuando imagino subidlos xDDDD. No quiero que me señalen según los capítulos vayan avanzando. El título del capítulo, la verdad, no me gustó xDDDD…Ahora que lo pienso, el título del capítulo anterior tenía que ser el de este. Shaoran es mmm…ni siquiera encuentro una palabra para describirlo. Sakura cayendo en la tentación, pobre mujer xDDDDD. Como mencionó **_Ariana_** en su review, pues sí, una recaída la tiene cualquiera y Sakura no es ni será la excepción.

Quienes esperan la aparición de Eriol, os adelanto que aparecerá en el capítulo 5, nuestro bello y hermoso moreno *-*

**_Vuestros reviews_**

**_anaiza18:_**_ Bueno, la abstinencia parece que no le durará mucho, esperemos que sea más fuerte xDDD._

**_Morena:_**_ Ufff, no quieren cortar el problema como debería ser, todavía hay asuntos pendientes entre ambos._

**_Ying-FaLi23:_**_ Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, aquí el capítulo cuatro, que lo disfrutes ^^_

**_Pucca. C:_**_ Luego de este capítulo, parece que ha caído y que no lo ha hecho, ahora a esperar hasta el próximo para saber que sucede._

**_Didi87:_**_ ¿Las peleas son buenas pero la reconciliación mejor? No sé u/ú...El pequeño Shen, adorable como sus padres *-*_

**_Miss Cerezo:_**_ Chica, harás que me sonroje u/ú...Muy de acuerdo, Shao es un desgraciado el muy muy, pero se le sigue amando igual u/ú. Lo de Shao y Tomoyo, tendrás que esperar un poquito más, aunque tus conclusiones me dejaron O.O. Bueno, aquí tienes otro capítulo de el fogoso de Shao u/ú_

**_HaRuNo-SaMy:_**_ Aquí el nuevo capítulo, mmmm, bueno, esos libros no los he leído, no sé, no me llama la atención, supongo que estoy acostumbrada a leer otras novelas y autoras ^^_

**_yagami rin:_**_ Jijijiji...Aquí el primer encuentro con esos dos, claro, quizás no es nada fuera de lo normal, pero si yo fuese Saku le pondría una mordaza en la boca u/ú._

_—_

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capítulo...**


	5. El Contrato I

**CCS no me pertenece, la historia es de propia, de mi completa autoría.**

**Resumen:**

Todo en Shaoran Li era perverso, pervertido y quien más para conocerlo que su ex mujer, Sakura Li. Luego de un matrimonio fallido, Sakura intenta recuperar su vida alejada de su ex marido, sin embargo, todavía no puede superar que éste se hubo encargado de destruir todos sus deseos y anhelos; Shaoran Li se había convertido en todo lo que la mujer odia, pero…¿Cómo odiar a un hombre que tu cuerpo no logra olvidar? ¿Cómo olvidar a un hombre al cual tu hijo se parecía tanto? Ella no lo sabe, pero intenta averiguarlo.

––

**Fantasías Prohibidas**

El Contrato I

_"&&&&&&"–_ pensamientos o recuerdos

_&&&&&&– _hablando por teléfono.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—

—Entonces andas pensando volver con ese hombre—

—¿Te has vuelto loca?— le preguntó. —Nunca volveré a estar con Shaoran— le dijo, le había comentado lo sucedido, Tomoyo era la amiga más cercana que tenía, su mejor amiga.

—Sakura, el hombre estuvo en tu cama, comiendo de tu sexo como un goloso, y ahora me dices que estoy loca— quería a Sakura, ella era a la única persona con la cual no tenía que fingir, y aunque no en todo estaban de acuerdo, vamos, amigos no eran solamente los cómplices, los amigos verdaderos eran aquellos que te decían tus defectos y te querían a pesar de todo, y eso era lo que tenían Sakura y ella. —¿Cuántos orgasmo fueron? Uno, dos, más…—

—Tomoyo, por favor— no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Mira, al goloso de tu ex marido, es obvio por lo que me has dicho que es un fanático del sexo oral, pero no creo que siempre se conformará con eso, tú misma me dijiste que querías mucho más que aquello—

—Por favor, ya no hablemos de eso— le pidió, lo cierto era que Tomoyo estaba en lo correcto, Shaoran no quería solamente un caliente sexo oral, ni siquiera ella, mierda, no, no podía estar pensando en tener una aventura erótica con su ex marido, no era lo correcto, se había divorciado de él por aquella oscura lujuria insaciable que tenía el hombre, no, definitivamente no.

—Adelante— pidió la morena cuando escucharon como alguien tocaba la puerta. Una chica de cabellos negros entró, alta, delgada y muy parecida. —Ella es Meiling, es la chica que te había comentado— le dijo.

—Un gusto— dijo la esmeralda con una sonrisa.

—Vamos, niña, toma asiento, Sakura no te morderá— le dijo con una sonrisa mientras palmaba a la silla que estaba a su lado. —Meiling será nuestra secretaria—

La esmeralda no dijo nada, si Tomoyo confiaba en la chica, ella no tenía porque dudar.

—Sakura es la única que tiene un paciente que se atiende con urgencia, Patrick Crawford, el hombre tiene problema con la adicción al sexo, cuando entra en una crisis quiere follar, Sakura se encarga de él—

—Dios, no lo digas así— le reclamó la esmeralda. Se inclinó hacia el lado, donde estaban las carpetas de sus pacientes y tomó una. —Estos son mis pacientes, los que no están ahí, le pertenecen a Tomoyo— le dijo al entregarle una carpeta de expediente a la chica. —No acepto pacientes luego de las 4 de la tarde, cualquier paciente que quiera una cita a esa hora o minutos antes, quedaran para el próximo día— mientras la esmeralda hablaba, la morena iba haciendo anotaciones. —Las llamadas de mi casa las atiendo siempre, no importa si estoy en consulta—

—Sí, también siempre atiende las llamadas de su ex marido— se burló Tomoyo. —¿Te dije que estuvo casada con Shaoran Li?—

—No le hagas caso, las llamadas de Shaoran, no las atiendo, no te moleste en pasármelas— le dijo.

—Mira, Meiling siempre lo ha querido conocer— al escuchar aquello observó a la chica, ésta se sonrojó y mordió el labio inferior.

—Deberías presentárselo— se burló la esmeralda.

—Tomoyo, por favor— dijo la otra morena, le había comentado a Tomoyo lo guapo que era el hombre, el problema, nunca imaginó conocer a su ex mujer.

—No te preocupes— le dijo la castaña. —No te pierdes de nada, créeme, Shaoran lo único que tiene peor que los demás hombres, es actitud—

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Vaya, te divorciaste y yo solamente me enteré por la prensa— le decía un hombre de ojos azules y cabellos negros. —Sí, lo acepto, estaba realmente ocupado—

—Entonces no sé qué hablas, estuvimos casados cinco años, solamente te vi en la boda— le dijo con tranquilidad, recostándose en su asiento.

—Entonces eres un hombre soltero nuevamente— le dijo sonriendo. —¿Ella no te aguantó o tu no a ella?— le preguntó con burla.

—Tenemos un hijo— el castaño le pasó el porta retrato que tenía sobre el escritorio.

—¡Diablos!— exclamó mirando la foto del niño. —Cuando hablábamos por teléfono no mencionaste nada, mierda, Shaoran, ni siquiera me enteré por la prensa— se quejó. —Realmente te casaste con una mujer hermosa— le dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguía observando la foto del niño. —Es una pena que se parezca a ti— le dijo lleno de burla y volvía a dejar la foto sobre el escritorio.

—Pase— dijo el castaño cuando tocaron la puerta.

—Permiso, señor, necesito su firma para poder enviarle los documentos al seños, Prescott— le dijo acercándose y dejando los documentos sobre el escritorio.

Notó la mirada lasciva del moreno sobre su secretaria, Eriol no era hombre de perder tiempo, lo sabía.

—¿No deseas una exquisita cena, hermosa?— le preguntó con coquetería a la chica. La sonrisa masculina se ensanchó cuando vio como la mujer se sonrojaba, su azul mirada la recorrió de arriba abajo, comiéndola.

—Puedes retirarse— le dijo a la mujer al entregarle los papeles firmados— ella tomó los documentos y se retiró. —Necesito la secretaria, por lo menos hasta que vuelva la anterior, mantén la polla en los pantalones o por lo menos, no la distraigas durante horas laborables—

El moreno sonrió, Eriol no era amigo, ni conocido, solamente compartían algunos gustos, especialmente en el BDSM.

—No sé como puedes tener una mujer como esa al lado y no hacerle nada—

—Fácil, no mezclo lo laborar con deseos, así de fácil— le dijo

—Bueno, tengo asuntos pendientes, ya nos veremos otro día— se puso de pie. —Espero poder saludar a tus padres—

—Llama a madre, seguramente desea verte antes que te vayas—

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡Mami!— la vocecita infantil la obligó a sonreír, se inclinó, dejó el bolso a un lado y esperó que el niño llegara a sus brazos.

—Te extrañé, amor— le dijo cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos, el olor infantil la cubrió, Shen era todo lo que necesitaba luego de un agitado día de trabajo.

—Io tamben— le dijo cuando ella lo alzó tomándolo en brazos. —Vitita— le dijo besando sus mejillas cuando su madre le hizo lo mismo.

—¿Visita?— preguntó con una ceja alzada.

—Vaya, entonces eres la madre de esa preciosidad— ver a aquel hombre acercarse, la obligó a retroceder, llevaba unos pantalones gris, chaqueta negra y camisa azul cielo, alto, cuerpo fornido, cabellos azabaches y unos brillantes ojos azules.

—¿Quién es usted?— nunca lo había visto, por lo menos no recordaba y tuvo miedo, pues el aura que rodeaba a aquel hombre era casi tan intensa como la de su ex marido, mierda, no pensaba que habría otro hombre con aquella aura.

—Eriol Hiiragizawa, mucho gusto— extendió la mano, pero la mujer no se movió de lugar, lo único que hizo fue proteger a su hijo contra su pecho.

—Eso no me dice nada— le dijo con tono desconfianza. ¿Por qué diablos su personal dejaba entrar a un completo extraño a su casa? ¿Por qué estaba ese hombre con su hijo?

—No tienes porqué tener desconfianza— sonrió al ver la defensiva de la mujer, muy precavida. —Teniendo la seguridad que tienes, no creo que si quisiere lastimarte estuviere en este lugar—

_—"Buen punto"—_ pensó la castaña.

—Amio de papi— le dijo el niño mirando al hombre y luego a su madre con una sonrisa.

—¿Amigo de Shaoran?— frunció el entrecejo.

—Sí, estuve en tu boda, supongo que no te has de acordar de mi— sonrió, su azul mirada recorrió a la mujer de arriba abajo, sin duda, Shaoran había disfrutado su matrimonio. —Bailamos, cuando terminaste de bailar con Hien, Shaoran te permitió una pieza conmigo—

La castaña arrugó mucho más la frente. _Shaoran sin duda te va a disfrutar. _Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al recordar lo que le hubo susurrado aquel hombre mientras bailaban, luego de aquello, su corazón se estremecía siempre que miraba al castaño, que estaba cerca de él, y su rostro, Dios!, su rostro se calentaba, sus mejillas tomaban un fuerte color rosa.

—Veo que me recuerdas— sonrió complacido al ver como las mejillas de la mujer eran bañadas de un color rosa.

—No te recuerdo, solamente te vi aquella vez, se recuerda a una persona conocida, no una desconocida— su tono fue profesional, como si estuviere frente a un paciente.

—Es una pena, yo te recuerdo muy bien— sonrió, el rostro y la desconfianza de la mujer, solamente lograban hacerlo sonreír.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor Hiiragizawa?— la azul mirada del hombre estaba sobre ella, sin perder detalle y aquello le desagradó.

—Solamente deseaba conocer el hijo de Shaoran, él me dijo que no tenía nada de malo en visitarlo— mintió, seguramente si el otro hombre se enteraba que estuvo con su hijo o ex mujer, lo mataría.

—Entonces ya lo conoció, puede retirarse— aunque cualquiera pensara que estaba siendo poco descortés, apenas su verde mirada se cruzó con la azul, algo dentro de ella le gritó cuidado. El niño miraba a ambos adultos confundidos, su madre lo sostenía con recelo contra su cuerpo, como si tuviere preocupada.

—Vaya, no sabía que eras tan desconfiada— dio un paso hacia ella, pero la esmeralda retrocedió.

—Mire, me importa muy poco si es amigo de mi ex marido o no y si lo fuere, no creo que Shaoran permitiera que estuviese aquí— sí, conocía a Shaoran, lo posesivo y celoso que era, a veces la abrumaba con aquella actitud, él nunca permitió que un hombre se le acercara más de lo debido y cuando salían a eventos sociales, disfrutaba mostrarla ante otros.

—Es una pena que Shaoran nunca te compartió conmigo, seguramente tu dulce coño me acogería en su interior— dijo con voz perversa y atrevida.

Sintió su interior agitarte, pero nada relacionado a excitación, miedo, puro miedo hacia aquel hombre que estaba allí frente a ella. La pequeña mano de su hijo cerrándose sobre su blusa le recordó que no estaba sola.

—Retírese de mi casa sino quiere que ordene que lo saquen a patadas— le dijo con los labios apretados.

—Fue un placer, Sakurita, nos veremos pronto, muy pronto— susurró con voz perversa y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Solamente entonces que el hombre había salido de su presencia, notó que tenía la respiración agitada.

—Mami— la llamó el niño, tuvo que sonreírle al ver su carita de preocupación, Shen percibía su miedo.

—Mami está bien, amor— le dijo abrazándolo, llenándose de la presencia y aroma de su hijo. —¿No tienes hambre? Mami estás hambrienta— le sonrió besándole las mejillas.

Caminó hasta la cocina, no había podido almorzar, pues unos de sus pacientes había llegado a esa hora y no pudo decirle que no, según Tomoyo, aquello era una desventaja, tenía que aprender a decir que no, pero como hacerlo para con personas que la necesitaban.

—Buenas tardes, chicas— dejó al niño sentado sobre el desayunador, quien rápido tomó un juguete que allí tenía. —Chiharu, podrías llamar a Yamazaki, quiero que todos estén presente— se sentó frente al niño, evitando que éste gateara hacia otro lado del desayunador.

Mientras esperaba que la chica regresara con el hombre, jugó con el niño, haciéndolo reír, parecía que luego del momento intimo que hubo tenido con su progenitor la noche antes, estaba mucho mejor, así debía de ser, no tenía porque preocuparse por los problemas de ellos, Shen tenía que estar siempre sonriendo y haciendo travesuras.

—Me mandó a llamar, señora— la castaña asintió, ese era Yamazaki, encargado de la vigilancia de su casa, era unos de los hombres de su confianza, manejaba desde sus escoltas cuando los necesitaba hasta su seguridad y la de su hijo.

—Ese hombre que estaba aquí— tomó unas de las manitas del niño cuando este empezó a jugar con un mechón de pelo. —No lo quiero volver a ver en mi casa— tanto el servicio doméstico como Yamazaki, la miraron confundidos. —Dejaron que un completo desconocido se acercara a Shen— acusó, y es que su miedo se hacía presente, Shen era todo para ella, si algo le pasara por un descuido nunca se lo perdonaría.

—Disculpe, señora, el señor Hiiragizawa dijo que era amigo del señor— le dijo una chica en voz baja, llevaba lentes. Rika. —Nosotras pensábamos que no tenía…—

—¿Lo habían visto durante el tiempo que Shaoran y yo estábamos casados?— les preguntó. —No, era un completo desconocido y dejaron que estuviese con mi hijo, no sabían las intenciones del hombre, pudo haberle hecho daño— no quiso sonar tan tajante, pero no podía permitirles que dejaran que un completo extraño se acercara a Shen.

—Con todo el respeto, señora, si habría sentido que el niño Shen hubiese estado en peligro, fuera el primero en sacar a ese sujeto—

—Sé que quieren a Shen, pero que sea la última vez que dejen que un hombre que nunca lo han visto en la casa, se acerque a él, por lo menos no sino estoy presente o Shaoran— les dijo, respiró con tranquilidad cuando todos asintieron, sabía que querían a Shen, que nunca dejarían que alguien les hiciere daño, pero el simple hecho que aquel sujeto se digiriere a ella con aquel vocabulario y que minutos antes estaba con su hijo la puso en alerta. —Puedes retirarte, gracias— le dijo. —¿Qué quieres de comer, amor?— le preguntó al niño quien en aquellos momentos intentaba llevarse el juguete a la boca. Sonrió cuando su hijo hiso un pequeño puchero con los labios, pues le acababa de quitar el juguete y así impidiendo que se lo llevara a la boca.

—Nu quelo— le dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo pucheros.

—¿Ha comido?— le preguntó a Rika.

—No quería comer, pero el señor habló con él—

—¿Shaoran estuvo aquí?— preguntó con una ceja alzada.

—No, llamó justo cuando el niño se negaba a comer—

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¿Entonces crees que ella siga enamorada de su ex marido?— le preguntaba Meiling.

—No lo creo, estoy casi segura, solamente que ese hijo de puta la lastimó demasiado como para que lo acepte— le dijo la morena.

—Bueno, pero vamos, un hombre como ese, se le puede perdonar cualquier cosa— dijo con voz risueña. —Se ve tan elegante y controlado en los medios, estoy segura que es el responsable de muchos sueños húmedos—

—¿Los tuyos también?— le preguntó con burla.

—Claro que no, y ahora menos que conocí a Sakura; sabes, es justo como siempre la vi en la prensa, es una pena que el matrimonio con el príncipe hubo terminado, se veían realmente bien juntos, él tan poderoso y ella tan adorable, se veía que era ese punto débil de él— le dijo.

—¿Sakura el punto débil de Shaoran?— le preguntó riendo. —Ese hombre no tiene debilidad, solamente estar en la misma habitación que él, te abruma aquella aura de seguridad, créeme, ese hombre no tiene puntos débiles—

—No lo creo, un hombre como ese, seguro que dentro de cuatros paredes puede ser adorable y tierno— Tomoyo quiso reír al escuchar a su amiga, era obvio que ésta nunca había estado en el mismo lugar que Shaoran, bastaría que estuviere junto a él para que supiese que ese hombre tenía todo, menos ternura, por lo menos, aquello lo sabía por boca de Sakura. —¿Él sabe que tú e…?— le preguntó.

—Nunca tiene que saberlo, sería mi final— la interrumpió.

—¿Sakura lo sabe?— volvió a preguntar.

—¡Dios, niña! Ella menos que nadie lo debe de saber— le dijo con tranquilidad. —Me odiaría—

—Creo que sería divertido— sonrió. —Ver quien gana—

—Yo ganaría— dijo muy segura. —Pero ganar significaría perder a mi mejor amiga—

—Pues cuando me lo dijiste yo tampoco lo podía creer, pero bueno, me uno al club, todas enamoradas del mismo pedazo de culo—

—Y uno muy bueno— sonrió alzando su copa. —Por el culo de Shaoran Li—

—Por el culo prieto de Shaoran Li— sonrió la mujer chocando su copa contra la contraria. —No sé como puedes soportar que ella te contara su vida íntima con ese papacito— le dijo llevándose la copa a los labios y dando un sorbo de vino.

—Autocontrol, puro autocontrol— sonrió. —Justo antes que llegaras en la mañana, me contaba su último encuentro con él, anoche, me dijo que le hizo sexo oral—

—¡Madre mía!— exclamó. —Seguramente hace maravillas con esa boca, debe de saber como comer un coño—

—Sí, yo le digo que es un goloso come coño— se burló.

—Si claro, y tú rogando estar en su lugar— se burló de la morena.

—Como crees, tengo que respetar, bueno, lo intento— rió.

—Pues sino la hubiese conocido, no respetaría nada— se quejó.

—Entonces gracias que su mejor amiga soy yo y no tú—

—Bueno, tampoco me lanzaría a los brazos del hombre si ella guardara sentimientos hacia él—

—¿Sigues pensando en ese hombre?— le preguntó tras escucharla.

—No, ya no pienso en él— le dedicó una sonrisa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Señora, el señor está ocupado— intentó detener a la esmeralda, pero ésta ignoró completamente a la mujer, Shaoran la iba a escuchar, tenía que prohibirle que permitiera que el amigo ese de la noche anterior volviere a acercarse a su hijo o a ella.

—Lo llamo luego— dijo el hombre a la otra persona que estaba en línea, pues su oscura mirada se posó sobre la mujer que acababa de entrar a la oficina.

Había aprovechado su hora de almuerzo para ir hasta allí, como siempre, Shaoran estaba sentado detrás del elegante escritorio, con aquella jodida aura segura y dominante.

—Déjanos solos— le ordenó a la secretaria y ella así lo hizo. —¿A que debo tu visita?— se recostó en su sillón, mirándola de arriba abajo, traía un top negro, una falda amarilla y sus pies eran adornados por unos zapatos negros de tacón. El cabello lo llevaba en un moño desordenado.

—Te ordeno que le prohíbas a ese amigo tuyo acercarse a mi hijo o a mí— su voz fue firme y segura.

—¿Cuál amigo?— alzó una ceja, él no tenía ningún amigo, tenía conocidos y ninguno podía acercarse a su hijo o a ella.

—No te hagas el idiota conmigo, Shaoran— no se acercó al hombre, era mejor estar de lejos.

—Realmente en estos últimos seis meses has olvidado como debes de referirte a mí, Sakura— le dijo con tranquilidad.

—No quiero a ese hombre cerca, Shaoran, ni de Shen ni de mí, no importa que tan amigo tuyo sea— era mejor no caer en la provocación del hombre

—¿De qué hombre hablas?—

—Eriol— vio como el rostro del castaño se endureció.

—Hijo de puta— gruñó. —¿Dónde lo viste?— le preguntó.

—Estuvo ayer en la casa, cuando llegué, estaba con Shen— se pasó la mano por el cuello, dudando si decirle lo que el hombre le hubo dicho ayer.

—¿Te dijo algo?— fue como si adivinara los pensamientos de ella. —¿Te tocó?— conocía a Eriol, demasiado bien, maldito perro hijo de puta, el bastardo no sabía de sumisas o mujeres ajenas, se las quería follar a todas.

—No, claro que no— le mintió. —No lo quiero cerca de mi hijo— le volvió a decir.

—Muy bien, nunca te muestres indefensa si ese hijo de puta está presente— si ese cabrón se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima, lo degollaría, sabía que Shen no corría ningún peligro, peligro corría ella, porque si Eriol había ido hasta su casa para conocerla, era una muestra de que debía estar en alerta y pendiente a ese hijo de perra. —Yo me encargaré de él, no volverá a acercarse a ti o a Shen— abrió el cajón principal del escritorio y de allí sacó unos papeles. —Ahora, lee el contrato— su interior se estremeció al ver la ladina y perversa sonrisa del hombre, moja bragas.

—Yo no….—

—¿Me negarás que no has vuelvo a imaginar como comía tu dulce coño?— su voz fue baja, perversa. —Ven, quiero que leas mis condiciones— lo observó, odiaba la seguridad del hombre, sin embargo, se acercó hasta el escritorio, justo donde había dejado aquellos papeles.

**_El contrato_**

**_Sakuraa Li_**_, sumisa, en posesión de su persona, consiente y manifiesta que desea y pretende entregarse totalmente en las manos de __**Shaoran Li**__, su amo. Por su parte el amo, __**Shaoran Li**__, consiente y manifiesta que desea y pretende tomar posesión de su sumisa, __**Sakura Li**__._

_Por la firma de este Contrato de Sumisión, se acuerda que la sumisa cede todos los derechos sobre su persona, y que el amo toma completa posesión de la sumisa como propiedad, reclamando para sí mismo su vida, su futuro, su corazón y su mente._

**_Palabra de Seguridad_**

_Si la sumisa siente que la situación se aproxima al límite de lo imprevisto, puede pronunciar la palabra de seguridad "__**PASIÓN**__" para indicarlo. El amo acepta evaluar la situación en la que el sumiso pronunció dicha palabra y usará su capacidad para modificar la actividad o detenerla completamente._

_La sumisa está de acuerdo en atenerse a la decisión del amo._

_El amo está de acuerdo en no castigar a la sumisa por el uso de la palabra de seguridad._

—¿Te has vuelto loco?— le preguntó al terminar de leer. —No seré tu sumisa— espetó mientras seguía ojeando las otras páginas.

—Quiero que todo esté en orden—

—¿Para qué?— odiaba la tranquilidad que mostraba. —¿No te bastó con lo que causó nuestro divorcio?— preguntó con enojo.

—¡Por una mierda, Sakura, no dijiste tu maldita palabra de seguridad!— le dijo poniéndose de pie.

—¡No era necesario, te supliqué que te detuvieras!— le gritó mientras lo enfrentaba. —Pero claro, eres un maldito enfermo, gozabas mientras yo sufría—

—Cierra la maldita boca— le exigió entre dientes.

—Ve a follarle el culo a otra puta, yo no seré tu sumisa— esto último lo dijo para luego salir de aquella oficina, Shaoran era un maldito enfermo, ella no caería en su juego, no más.

Sonrió al verla marchar, definitivamente, Sakura ya no era la mujer sumisa y dispuesta para captar sus órdenes, ahora sería un juego mucho más caliente y perverso. Ya luego se encargaría de la mujer, notaba el caliente deseo que tomaba la atmosfera cuando estaba junto a ella, Sakura no pasaría mucho tiempo en ir hacia él, pero por ahora, tenía que encargarse del cabrón de Eriol, jodido perro hijo de puta, la castaña no era ninguna sumisa, había sido su mujer, si Eriol pensaba meterse con Sakura, estaba equivocado.

—

—

**Continuará**

* * *

**¿Qué tal estuvo, les gustó? **Finalmente apareció Eriol, y creo que no es exactamente lo que muchas esperaban, pues el sexy moreno esta vez no es la voz de la consciencia de nuestro querido Shao, ni siquiera son amigos, solamente conocidos y con el mismo interés, esperemos que Eriol no haga ninguna otra estupidez en ir a buscar a Saku, o quien sabe, también apareció Meiling, amiga de Tomoyo al parecer desde tiempo atrás y tenemos la charla entre ambas…Que opinan ustedes? xDDDD…Saku fue a la oficina de Shao, pero no a lo que pensaron xDDD sin embargo, éste no dudó en mostrarle el contrato, ahora veremos que pasa en los siguientes capítulos, si acepta o se mantiene firme en no volver a lo vivido con Shaoran.

Chicas, os informo que tengo algunas imágenes de las diferentes vestimentas de Saku, de la cocina de su casa y cosillas así, sin embargo, no tengo todos los personajes, no sé si subirlo a mi perfil, os dejaré a ver que me dicen ustedes ^^…**_Hubo una lectora que me pidió que me pasara por su perfil, no recuerdo quien es, por lo cual os pediré que me lo recuerde ^^_**

**_Vuestros reviews_**

**_anaiza18:_**_ Mucho calor entre esos dos, bueno, Saku si lo fue a buscar a la oficina, pero no con la intenciones que Shao planeó xDDD….ahora a esperar a ver que pasará. Sí el pequeño Shen está sufriendo por causa de sus padres, parece que no piensan mucho en él, esperemos que reaccionen y vean el daño que le están haciendo a su pequeño._

**_Morena:_**_ Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, disfruta._

**_Maru-chan1296:_**_ Disculpa, no me fije que no contesté tu review x_x…Muy ardiente esos dos jiijiji…Espero que te siga gustando la historia, disfruta del capítulo y que sea de tu agrado ^^_

**_yagami rin:_**_ Ya vez, como quiera es malo, si es muy bueno es malo, si es muy pervertido también, no hay un balance perfecto. Espero que te guste el capítulo y que lo disfrutes ^^_

**_Ying-FaLi23:_**_ Muchísimas gracias, creo que Difícil de Amar sigue siendo mi historia más leída a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, que bueno que te haya gustado y que bueno que te esté gustando esta_

**_Pucca. C:_**_ Bueno, apareció Eriol, y vaya de que manera, parece que no es ese amigo de Shaoran; parece que el moreno cuando quiere algo lo consigue, a ver que sucede ahora que parece que quiere a Sakura. Pues la verdad, no sé como se me ocurren las historias, pero no puedo imaginar escribir de otra manera, no en el plan sexual, sino en el hombre posesivo, machista, celosa y demás…Bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo y que la aparición de Eriol sea de tu agrado._

**_Didi87:_**_ Shen es lo mejor que tienen esos dos, esperemos que el niño siga siendo la unión entre ellos, que valoren a su bebé y que dejen de comportarse de manera egoísta. Creo que sí, Shao conoce perfectamente a Saku y lo que ella piensa de su hambre sexual? Espero que te guste este capítulo y que lo disfrutes_

**_Miss Cerezo:_**_ u/ú…No te preocupes, mientras los capitulos avancen, se sabrá de poco a poco la causa del divorcio de ellos….si digo todo en los primeros caps no sería justo xDDDD, y los lemons, bueno, irán más fuertes quizás?...No te diré sobre lo de Tomoyo y Shao, aunque tus conclusiones fueron buenas O.O….Espero que este capítulo te ayude en ellas, pues la plática entre Meiling y Tomoyo deja algo claro?...Esperamos que ambos dejen esa actitud y piensen un poco más en su bebé…Muchísimas gracias, eso hago, ignorando aquellos quienes no les gusta como escribo, total, mientras ellos se lo pierden ustedes lo disfrutan y es lo importante ^^…Espero que el capítulo te guste y que lo disfrutes._

**_HaRuNo-SaMy:_**_ Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo ^^…Bueno lo del libro, pues por aquí no es tan famoso, me enteré por un foro, luego investigué sobre el libro, y sí, leí por net que primero fue una historia escrita con los personajes de Twilight, quizás si el fic siguiese lo hubiere leído, pero ya lo tuvo que retirar para hacer los libros y con eso de supuestamente donde harán una película, no creo que haya material para llevarlo a la pantalla grande y menos ese género, como le dije a una amiga, mejor la hacen una película pornográfica o una serie como Tudor…Para hacer una película de pantalla grande, creo que carece de material ^^_

**_SL007:_**_ O/O…Vaya u/ú…Muchas gracias, no intento hacerlo tan malito, pero es irresistible no hacerlo, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que este también sea de tu agrado ^^_

**_Sakura9464:_**_ xDDD…Que bueno que te haya gustado el lemon, bueno, intenté no hacerlo tan explícito, pero esto parece que no resulta en historia de este contenido, por lo tanto, los próximos lemons serán de igual calidad o quizás más explícitos, dejaré que sean ustedes quienes juzguen según vaya avanzando todo ^^…Lo que sucedió entre Shao y Saku durante su matrimonio, se irá viendo según avance la historia ^^, parece que Saku si fue a la oficina de Shao, pero no a lo que se esperaba o pensaba xDDD…Espero que te guste el capítulo y que disfrutes._

_—_

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capítulo...**


	6. Mala Compañía

**CCS no me pertenece, la historia es de propia, de mi completa autoría.**

**Resumen:**

Todo en Shaoran Li era perverso, pervertido y quien más para conocerlo que su ex mujer, Sakura Li. Luego de un matrimonio fallido, Sakura intenta recuperar su vida alejada de su ex marido, sin embargo, todavía no puede superar que éste se hubo encargado de destruir todos sus deseos y anhelos; Shaoran Li se había convertido en todo lo que la mujer odia, pero…¿Cómo odiar a un hombre que tu cuerpo no logra olvidar? ¿Cómo olvidar a un hombre al cual tu hijo se parecía tanto? Ella no lo sabe, pero intenta averiguarlo.

––

**Fantasías Prohibidas**

Mala Compañía

_"&&&&&&"–_ pensamientos o recuerdos

_&&&&&&– _hablando por teléfono.

**Nota:** _Contiene __**lemon**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—

—Toma asiento, por favor— le pidió al hombre en cuanto éste estuvo dentro. Patrick era un hombre de piel dorada, hombros anchos, espalda fuerte, cuerpo musculoso, alto, con unos cabellos tan negros como el mismo azabaches y unos ojos verdes intensos.

—No quería venir, es muy vergonzoso— le dijo el hombro mientras tomaba haciendo frente al escritorio.

—Por favor, eres mi paciente por estos últimos cinco meses, Patrick, no tiene porque darte vergüenza— le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Sí, pero a ti no te puedo invitar una cerveza mientras te hablo de mi problema sexual, no eres un hombre, Sakura— rodó los ojos al escucharlo, al principio le daba vergüenza escucharlo, hasta se sonrojaba, pero ya estaba acostumbrada.

—Dime ¿Qué pasó?— le preguntó con tranquilidad.

—Anoche perdí el control, no pude resistirlo— bajó la mirada avergonzado. —Sé que te decepcioné pero es mucho más fuerte que yo—

—Lo primero que debes hacer es tranquilizarte, cuéntame que pasó, sabes que no te juzgaré—

Ella sonrió con simpatía, seis meses exactamente tenía tratando a ese hombre, justo el mismo tiempo que hacía de su divorcio y pese a los _a veces excesivos_ coqueteos por parte de Patrick, nunca había aceptado tener algo más con él, tampoco había aceptado ninguna de sus invitaciones a cenar, no, no, ella no tenía tiempo para conocer hombre, tenía trabajo y un hijo que atender. Al principio, había sido tan inocente como para pensar que Patrick nunca podría ser tan molesto, pero el tiempo y las largas platicas cada vez se volvían más íntimas entre ambos, incluso, casi se besaron en una de las sesiones, claro, fue ella quien detuvo la situación. No arruinaría años de trabajo por algo que no iba a prosperar. Era un juramento que ella se tomaba de lo más en serio. Si fallaba en aquella, no había modo de saber qué repercusiones podrían afectar no sólo a su vida, sino también a la de su hijo.

—Espero que no pienses que soy un pervertido una vez que te cuente lo que pasó— ella agitó la mano con desdén buscando que el hombre se abriere a ella. ―Ya no puedo soportarlo por mucho tiempo, es algo mucho más fuerte que yo― lo escuchó en silencio. Suspiró, todo iba perfecto, Patrick tenía ya dos semanas sin sexo, aquello era un record en el tiempo que era su paciente. —Ayer fui a The Hole— la castaña frunció el entre cejo. —Es una casa de compañía pero un tanto especial, se practica el BDSM— al escuchar aquello su aliento se atoró en sus pulmones. ―Intenté masturbarme, lo hice, pero como quiera anoche exploté, necesitaba un cuerpo―

—Tienes que contenerte, no será fácil, pero tienes que saber que el sexo no lo es todo en la vida...— claro, pero que idiotez estaba diciendo, el sexo había sido esencial en su matrimonio, pero ese no sería un comentario correcto para una persona que sufría ese tipo de adicción.

―Los pensamientos me torturan, ya no los controlo y ahora mismo tengo muchos pensamientos con…contigo―

Tras unos largos minutos de conversación, miró el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? No fue hasta que escuchó la confesión por parte de Patrick, cuando volvió en sí. ¿Aquello era una declaración?. ¡No, definitivamente ese chico estaba muy mal!

—Tú tienes un problema, Patrick. Yo intento ayudar y es por eso que te sientes confundido, pero...debes dejar a un lado esos pensamientos— comenzó a decir, dejando en claro que las intenciones que ella tenía para con él eran estrictamente profesionales. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron cuando él siguió hablando sobre su masturbación, vaya las cosas que tenía que escuchar, pero claramente se mostraba atenta, no podía reírse o decir un comentario ácido acerca de lo que realmente pensaba de él al ser un sexo-adicto.

—¿Te parece si vuelves mañana?, es un poco tarde...— lo había tenido que atender a última hora, ya pasaban de la 5:30 p.m. Shen seguramente la esperaba con ansiedad.

—Lamento haber arruinado todo, Sakura— se disculpó, parecía un niño arrepentido.

—No, por lo menos sabemos que eres capaz de resistirte, es solamente cuestión de tiempo que domines aquellos pensamientos—

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡Por Dios, Shaoran, es solamente una mujer!— le dijo el moreno.

—No te equivoques, Eriol, Sakura es la madre de mi hijo, fue mi mujer—

—¿La hace eso más especial que alguna otra mujer?— le preguntó.

—No te acerques a ella, no es esa clase de mujeres— lo que necesitaba, cinco años sin ver al moreno y ahora ese maldijo hijo de perra mostraba interés en su ex mujer.

—Deja que yo decida eso, quizás contigo no lo fue, conmigo lo puede ser— sonrió con seguridad.

—¿Pretendes que tenga que usar la fuerza contigo?— el rostro del castaño estaba serio, sus ojos fríos.

—No, claro que no, solamente deseo tener a tu ex mujer— le dijo igualmente con seriedad.

—No la tendrás—

—¿Te enamoraste de ella?— se burló. —Pensaba que era solamente la mujer que engendró a tu hijo, no pensaba que te habrías enamorado—

—No te equivoques, no intentes jugar conmigo, no te acercarás a Sakura, sabes que no lo harás— seguridad, todo lo que el hombre decía era respaldado por una magnifica seguridad.

—No, Shaoran, eso lo decido yo, y si estás así porque me acerque a tu ex mujer, es porque esa mujer debe ser una delicia—

—¿Debo considerar que es una declaración de guerra?— preguntó.

—Si lo quieres llamar así— se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, ahora, sal de mi presencia, Eriol—

—Tranquilo, hombre, es solamente un coño, prometo que la trataré bien— sonrió triunfante al ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta. Cuando a Eriol Hiiragizawa quería algo, lo conseguía, sin embargo, nunca le pondría a una mano a Sakura, eso lo juraba.

Se puso de pie y miró por el gran ventanal, la luz del atardecer bañaba el lugar, dejó las manos en los bolsillos, Eriol sería un clavo en el culo, maldito hijo de puta, tenía que quedarse en Inglaterra, no tenía porqué estar allí. Sakura, Eriol quería a Sakura, no, Sakura había sido suya, él hubo sido su único hombre, su único amante, no dejaría que Eriol se convirtiere en el segundo, Sakura ya no tenía ningún derecho de estar con otro hombre, eso lo sabía, para ella, sería una traición a sus valores que sucumbiera a la lujuria de otros hombres.

—¿Qué haré contigo, Sakura?— se preguntó mientras observaba el atardecer.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Estaba roja como tomate desde que había entrado a aquel lugar, antes de hacerlo, había pasado a una tienda, se hubo asegurado que no fuera unas de las propiedades de su ex marido, se había comprado un largo vestido y un velo para cubrir sus cabellos y rostro, vestía tradicional, como había vestido antes de conocer a hombre, como cuando tenía alguna reunión importante con personas de su país, pero claro, aquella vestimenta la hubo optado para ocultarse de cualquier ojo curioso, pues estaba segura que la prensa la haría comidilla si supieren donde se encontraba.

—Bienvenida, señora— escuchó decir una voz a su espalda y casi brinca del susto. —¿Busca algún tamaño en especial?— juró que aquella pregunta casi le causa un sangrado nasal.

—¿Ha….ha…hay más?— preguntó con la garganta seca. ¿Sería posible?

—Claro, estos solamente son los tamaños regular— la esmeralda observó a la dependiente y luego al mostrador, agradecía que aquel velo le taparé la boca, pues en aquellos momentos la tenía ligeramente abierta. —Por aquí, sígame— le dijo mientras salía tras el mostrador y se dirigía por un pequeño pasillo, la siguió en silencio, y luego pensó que desmayaría, al final del lugar había un mostrador, uno muy extenso y con diferentes consoladores, diferentes tamaños, colores. —¿Es para usted? ¿Regalo para alguna amiga?— pero Sakura estaba muy sonrojada como para poder hablar. —Quizás lo usará con alguna amiga o…—

—No soy lesbiana— dijo sonrojada. —Es para…— se mordió el labio inferior. Shaoran había comprado aquellos juguetes para ella y hasta usado, pero cuando su matrimonio terminó, había hecho una limpieza, le hubo dado tanta vergüenza que sus empleados pudieren ver los peculiares juguetes, que en un fin de semana, le hubo dado el día libre a todos y en el patio de la casa, le había pegado fuego a todos y cada uno de ellos.

—Ya veo— sonrió la mujer mirándola de arriba abajo, la ropa de la esmeralda no dejaba ver ni un trozo de piel. —Tenemos este…— vio como la mujer se acercaba a unas de aquellas cosas y la tomaba en manos. —20 centímetro, de látex para una fácil limpieza luego de usarlo, tiene tres diferentes velocidades— por Alah!, aquella cosa era enorme, tenía la corona de la cabeza grande, en forma de hongo, justo como…Que Alah la perdonara por estar viendo aquellas cosas. —¿Desea tocarle?—

—¡NO!— casi gritó sin aliento. —….cre…creo…que….ese…está..bien— no sabía de donde había tomado el valor para ir a aquel lugar.

—¿Desea algo más?—

—Tienealgoparael…— esto lo dijo demasiado rápido, sin aliento

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¿Planeando cómo hacer que nuestros hijos pasen unos días juntos?— le preguntaba Fujitaka a quien en el pasado hubo sido su con suegro.

—Eso parece, ya sabes como son las mujeres— desde lo lejos veían como ambas mujeres estaban muy metidas en sus asuntos.

—El problema, querido amigo, mientras más intenten unirlos ellos menos lo desearan— le dijo. —Sea lo que sea que separó a esos dos, lo hizo de una manera realmente asombrosa— dijo el hombre.

—Sí, creo que nunca debí permitir que Shaoran fuera a una universidad lejos de nuestros territorios—

—Vamos, no creo que el hecho que tu hijo haya estudiado y estado alejado de la familia por aquellos años quiera decir que es por ello que las cosas no funcionaron— dijo. —Sakura también tiene sus cosas, créeme, es mi hija—

El hombre guardó silencio mientras seguía escuchando y observando a ambas mujeres, estas planeaban la próxima fiesta de cumpleaños de la esmeralda, 24 años.

—¿Qué te parece un yate?— le preguntaba Nadeshiko. —Se conocieron en uno, puede ser recuerden la chispa que hubo desde el primer momento—

—Me parece perfecto, justo algo así necesitan—

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, Shen ya dormía plácidamente, sin embargo, aquello la sorprendió, pues nunca dormía sino era entre sus brazos o los de Shaoran, muy extraño. Se acercó a la camita, permanecía arropado, una infantil sonrisa adornando sus labios y abrazado fuertemente a una parejita de oso, sin estos no dormía.

—Mami te ama, amor— se inclinó y le besó la frente con ternura. Era mejor dormir, mañana sería sábado, tendría el día entero para jugar con su pequeño travieso. Toda la casa estaba en penumbra, cuando hubo llegado eran las 11 de la noche, había tenido demasiada vergüenza como para llegar con lo comprado y hubo llamado a su casa para decir que llegaría tarde, había hablado con Shen por teléfono y le dio sus buenas noches, sin embargo, no hubo pensado que se dormiría, otras veces no lo había hecho. Llevaba una pequeña pijama, unos shorts cortos y camisón, pues se había duchado antes de ir a ver a su hijo, caminó por el pasillo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, la casa le parecía enorme, demasiado. Al llegar a la habitación abrió la puerta y estando dentro la cerró, recostándose de ella, se aseguraría de tener el monitor del bebé encendido y luego…hasta pensarlo le avergonzaba.

—¿Crees que este pene de juguete tendrá el mismo efecto que tiene el mío cuando está en tu interior?— la oscura y peligrosa voz de Shaoran casi la hace brincar del susto. —¿Pensabas follarte con esto?— el fuerte sonrojo bañó las mejillas de la mujer.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!— le gritó, pero él no le contestó, simplemente se puso de pie, pues estaba sentado en unos de los muebles.

—Quiero ver como follas tu pequeño coño— el interior de sus piernas se apretó ante las oscuras palabras del hombre. —Tengo dos horas aquí— dijo. —¿Estabas comprando un consolador?— claro, la evidencia la tenía en la mano, un consolador de 20 centímetros. Deseó que la tierra la tragase en aquellos momentos, y todo empeoró como vio que en su otra mano tenía el otro juguete. —¿Pensabas follarte duro con esto no?— la mirada masculina tenía aquel brillo malicioso. —Un pequeño vibrador para tu clítoris—

—Vete de mi casa— finalmente habló.

—No hasta que vea como follas ese sonrosado coño con esto— jodido hombre, a él que le importaba si compraba aquellos juguetes.

Se acercó con furia hasta el moreno y le arrebató aquello de la mano, o por lo menos intentó hacerlo, pero el castaño alzó la mano y lo evitó, maldito hombre, ella no era enana pero sin duda, Shaoran le sacaba unas cuantas cabezas.

—Dame eso, Shaoran Li— pero el castaño se negaba, tenía aquella jodida sonrisa moja bragas en los labios, el maldito le estaba tomando el pelo, se estaba burlando de ella.

Mientras ella intentaba que le diera su_ cosa_, Shaoran retrocedía de manera peligrosa hasta la cama.

—Siempre pensé que no sabías como usar estos juguetes— nuevamente su semblante era serio, peligroso. Tenía unos deseos de quitarle aquella cosa y pegarle con esta en el rostro, maldito hombre, aparecía cuando menos lo necesitaba.

—¿Cómo entraste?— se cruzó de brazos con enojo, Shaoran la exasperaba.

—Cuando llamaste para decir que llegarías tarde, estaba con Shen— la miró, aquella oscura y penetrante mirada fue intensa sobre ella. —Ven— sin que ella pudiere reaccionar, la tomó de un brazo y tiró de esta hacia la cama.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!— chilló cuando calló sobre el colchón. Tragó con fuerza al ver la peligrosa mirada de Shaoran, ese maldito planeaba algo, algo perverso, lo veía en sus ojos. —¡Déjame!— pero él ya tenía las manos al borde de los pequeños shorts y los deslizaba por sus perfectas pierna. —¿Qué haces?— preguntó con aliento contenido cuando le hubo separado las piernas.

—Quiero ver cuán mojada ya estás— su voz, mierda, su voz se escuchaba lujuriosa. —Si compraste esto, seguramente lo pensabas usar esta noche, y créeme, eso harás— el simple hecho de imaginar tocarse mientras él la observaba fue un golpe directo hasta su centro. —Como pensé, estás empapada— giró el rostro avergonzada e intentó cerrar las piernas, sí, estaba húmeda, desde que había entrado en aquel lugar, ríos de lava volcánica inundaron su interior.

Inclinó el rostro hasta el interior de sus piernas y con la lengua lamió justo sobre las braguitas amarillas que llevaba. Tomó el borde de la pequeña prenda y tiró de esta hacia abajo, quitándosela, dejando a la esmeralda desnuda desde la cintura hacia abajo.

—Voy a comer este dulce coño, dulzura, y luego usaremos esos atrevidos juguetes que compraste— ella no pudo protestar o decir palabra alguna, de repente, la boca del hombre había cubierto los resbaladizos y húmedos pliegues de su carne más íntima. Arqueó la pelvis contra la boca masculina, por Alah, necesitaba más, su cuerpo estaba en llamas, su entrepierna estaba adolorida y los jugos de su sexo mojaban aquel lugar.

—Sha…Shaor…an— gimió, estaba demasiado sensible, sentía sus pezones duros, les picaban por falta de atención.

Se amamantó de aquel coño con posesividad, Sakura era deliciosa, podría comerla siempre, saborear su rica miel y siempre quería más. Su lengua abofeteó aquellos mojados pliegues, recogiendo todos sus dulces jugos y saboreando. Siempre le gustó saborearla, tenerla en la boca y comerla, Sakura era malditamente dulce, sin duda, el mejor coño que había tenido entre sus labios, ninguna mujer con la cuales había estado antes y después de su matrimonio, se acercaba a ella. El cuerpo femenino se agitó bajo la boca del hombre cuando éste rodeó su adolorido clítoris con los labios y chupó fuertemente, las sacudidas fueron fuertes y el orgasmo bulló en su interior como lava caliente. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, Shaoran no la dejó de acariciar, allí estaba su boca, chupando y lamiendo toda su miel, que Alah, la ayudara; sus manos se apretaron contra las sábanas, tomando estas como un fuerte agarre en el cual sostenerse, pues el castaño chupaba de manera golosa, y por todos los cielos, Tomoyo tenía razón, Shaoran era un enfermo con el sexo oral, pero entonces, mientras estaba en el éxtasi del orgasmo, el castaño se separó de ella, buscó aquel juguete que había comprado la esmeralda y dejó la punta justo en la entrada de su muy mojado sexo.

—Quiero ver como tomas este pene de juguete, muñequita— susurró, empezando a empujar aquel juguete en el interior de la esmeralda. —Ábrete para mí, dulzura, ábrete— la animó, pues la castaña hubo cerrado fuertemente las piernas.

Aquello era tan perverso, que él volviera a usar aquellos juguetes como lo hubo hecho antes, apretó los ojos y separó las piernas, sintiendo como aquel juguete se deslizaba por los resbaladizos pliegues de su sexo hasta su canal.

—Un pequeño coño hermoso— tuvo que empujar con algo de fuerza, finalmente introduciendo el juguete en su interior, follándola. —Chica mala, Sakura, eres una chica traviesa, tu coñito ha tomado toda esta polla de juguete— su voz se escuchó un poco burlona y perversa. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y buscó la pequeña bolsa de donde había sacado aquel juguete y tomó un pequeño control remoto. —Jugaremos con esto, dulzura, mientras te follo con ese juguete, chuparé tus pequeños pezones, quiero que te corras, Saku, te daré todos los orgasmos que quieras y necesites, bebé—

Shaoran la quería, matar, quería que sufriere un colapso, por Alah, estaba demasiado sensible, acababa de tener un fuerte orgasmo y él esperaba que tuviere más, muchos más. Mientras le quitaba la parte de arriba del pijama, notaba como se estremecía, estaba tan jodidamente hermosa, las mejillas sonrojadas y el cuerpo estremecido por las sensaciones, sonrió, ella no llevaba sujetador, sus endurecidos pezones estaban sonrojados fuertemente por los estragos del momento.

Gimió fuertemente cuando el castaño activó las vibraciones en su interior y cuando sintió que la boca masculina cubrió su pezón, chupando, amamantándose de este, sintió explotar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_—Sabes que no está en esto desear a la ex mujer—_ le advirtió una voz a través del teléfono.

—Realmente no me importa. Sakura tiene esa aura de mujer sumisa y dispuesta— dijo con tranquilidad.

_—No hagas nada estúpido, Eriol, esa mujer puede tener la mejor aura de una sumisa o el mejor coño, pero fue la mujer de Shaoran, fue su esposa y es la madre de su hijo, deberías respetar eso por lo menos—_

—Te lo digo nuevamente, no me importa, la quiero, por lo menos follarla un par de veces— sonrió complacido al decir aquello. Terminó con la llamada, Sakura pudo ser la mujer de Shaoran, sin embargo, ellos dos no eran aquella clase de amigos como para permitir que no pudiere disfrutar a la esmeralda, sin duda, aquello sería un verdadero gozo. Había conocido a Shaoran en la universidad, mientras Shaoran quería practicar la sumisión, él no, quería ser amo, dominar, ser el sexo fuerte en aquellas relaciones, mandar.

—Espero que desde ahora en adelante seas una chica buena— susurró en voz baja al ver como la mujer salía del cuarto de baño. Tomó una caja de cigarrillos y un encendedor, saliendo así de la cama, completamente desnudo y acercándose hasta la puerta de cristal que daba acceso hasta el exterior de la elegante habitación. —Ven, chuparás mi polla hasta hacerme acabar— dijo con tranquilidad al encender un cigarrillo luego de salir fuera de la habitación y dar una profunda calada. La noche era hermosa, llena de estrella.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gimió cuando nuevamente el orgasmo azotaba su cuerpo, ya no más, no podía más, no entendía los planes de Shaoran, pero sin duda, éste maquinaba cosas perversas, jadeó, gimió fuertemente cuando el hombre volvía a penetrar en su cuerpo con aquel juguete, su interior le dolía, su clítoris estaban hinchados y adolorido por las fuertes sensaciones, y sus sonrosados pezones estaban en la misma condiciones.

—N…n…n..o….m…a…s…— le gimió mientras las lágrimas saltaban de sus parpados, su cuerpo estaba híper sensible..

—Uno más, muñequita, regálame otro orgasmo, dulzura— la besó, un beso lujurioso, excitante y condenadamente bueno. Sonrió complacido contra sus labios cuando la sintió estremecer nuevamente, su cuerpo reaccionaba a su pedido.

Toda su sangre subió a su cabeza, si Shaoran no detenía aquello sufriría de un colapso, su cuerpo no soportaría otra sacudida.

—Eso, mi chica obediente— se echó a un lado de la castaña, retirando con suavidad aquel juguete de los resbaladizos y sensibles pliegues, ella se quejó al sentirlo. —Shhh, ya pasó— le dijo con voz tranquilizadora cuando retiró el juguete de su interior. —Eres tan bonita Saku, tan condenadamente bueno que no puedo esperar a estar dentro de ese coño nuevamente— no tenía fuerzas para protestar, estaba demasiado débil, relajada, su cuerpo no le respondía, lo único que pudo hacer fue acomodarse contra el castaño cuando la atrajo a sus brazos y la dejó descansar. En los brazos de Shaoran siempre se sentía segura, protegida, era como si con Shaoran nunca le sucedería nada. —Duerme— le pidió en voz baja.

—¿Te irás?— dio gracias cuando pudo articular la pregunta.

—No, estaré aquí, contigo dulzura— le prometió aferrándola contra él mientras besaba su coronilla. Sakura, Sakura era aquel sol, caliente, brillante y sofocante.

—Shao— la escuchó susurrar con voz soñolienta. —No me dejes…—

La habitación era cubierta por un tranquilizador silencio, tenía mucho que no se sentía en paz, había pasado realmente tiempo desde que durmió con la esmeralda entre sus brazos, no era hombre de ir por las ramas de los árboles, aceptaba que momentos como aquellos eran dignos de guardar en lo más profundo de su mente.

—No te dejaré, muñequita, eres mía— susurró mientras la acomodaba en la almohada para así poder salir de la cama. Se desvistió, quedando en ropa interior y luego apagó las luces para volver al lado de ella, tomándola en brazos, dejando que su dulce y único olor lo cubriera, y era que con aquella mujer en brazos podía descansar, con ella a su lado, las pesadillas no se hacían presentes.

**Continuará**

* * *

Antes que nada, me disculpo, pero tuve algunos problemas con la universidad y tenía que resolver todo antes. Bueno, aquí el capítulo 5, pues no puedo decirle mucho?...xDDD!...Sakura está cayendo en las redes del lobo, y ufff….de que formar; espero que la espera haya valido la pena, el segundo lemon de la historia, como ven, creo que está mmm…subidito ./. … pero, no es algo que se pueda cambiar, por lo menos no en estos momentos xDDD. Solamente diré: Eriol es un ¡# !#* #...Ustedes saquen sus propias conclusiones.

**_Vuestros reviews_**

**ariana**: Muy jugoso el contratito xDDDD

**SL007**: Uff...aquí parece que será un verdadero punto en el trasero para Shao, ya le ha declarado la guerra el muy descarado, esperemos que no haga algo estúpido. Bueno chica, aquí otro capitulo, contiene lemon, espero que sea de tu agrado ./.

**Maru-chan1296**: Perdida total, no hay consciencia aquí xDDD...Pues sí, Shao se comportó como un patán al ignorarla, sin embargo, parece que esto no quita que Saku siga cayendo en sus redes, en este capiludo lo dejó claro, pobre mujer, no se puede resistir ./.

**yagami rin:** O.O... xDDDD..Pues ya el moreno le declaró la regla a Shao, a ver que sucede ahora. Espero que te guste el capitulo y que lo disfrutes.

** :** Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado.

**morena:** Al parecer sí, parece que le dará la pelea el moreno a Shao, y Tomoyo. a esperar para saber que sucede con ella.

**Didi87:** Tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber bien...jijiji...Gracias por tu review, espero que el capítulo te guste ^^

**Miss Cerezo:** Espero que ya estés mejor, ánimos up!..Bueno, sí, otro descarado el Eriol...Lo de Tomoyo se sabrá más adelante, unos cuantos capítulos más ^^...Tus concluciones O.O...xDDD!...Espero que estés bien y con esos ánimos mejor ^^

**yukino457:** xDDDD...Sí, no puede tener otro vocabulario con Shao, él saca lo peor de ella xDDDD.

**sakura-san29:** Todas contra Shao xDDD...Lamento la demora, bueno, lo que sucedió, se irá sabiendo poco a poco según avance la historia, aún faltan bastantes enrredos y sasones que resolver :P.

**moon86:** Welcome!...I think you're new...Eriol is a bastard as you see...He's declared war, I hope Shao stop him..thanks for you review, I hope you likes this chapter.

**irene:** Muchísimas gracias *-*...De verdad, me he de mucho aliento tu review ^^...Que bueno que te haya gustado Difícil de Amar, Trampas de Amor, espero continuarla pronto ^^...Lamento la demora, pero espero que haya valido la espera.

**Guest:** Muchas gracias xDDD...Que bueno que les haya gustado, aquí el capítulo 5 espero que te guste y sea de tu agrado.

**Azmaria07:** Lamento la demora, tuve unos pequeños asuntos en la universidad y hasta ahora pude subir el capítulo 5. Espero que te guste ^^.

_—_

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capítulo...**


	7. Cumpleaños I

**CCS no me pertenece, la historia es de propia, de mi completa autoría.**

**Resumen:**

Todo en Shaoran Li era perverso, pervertido y quien más para conocerlo que su ex mujer, Sakura Li. Luego de un matrimonio fallido, Sakura intenta recuperar su vida alejada de su ex marido, sin embargo, todavía no puede superar que éste se hubo encargado de destruir todos sus deseos y anhelos; Shaoran Li se había convertido en todo lo que la mujer odia, pero…¿Cómo odiar a un hombre que tu cuerpo no logra olvidar? ¿Cómo olvidar a un hombre al cual tu hijo se parecía tanto? Ella no lo sabe, pero intenta averiguarlo.

––

**Fantasías Prohibidas**

Cumpleaños I

_"&&&&&&"–_ pensamientos o recuerdos

_&&&&&&– _hablando por teléfono.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—

—"_Si, Shaoran, folla a tu madre"— escuchaba aquella asquerosa voz. —"Jódela duro, a esa puta le gusta"— reía complacido, el niño estaba aterrado por su maltrato, haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera, lo sabía. —Y tú, puta, no dejes de comerle el coño a tu ama, muéstrale lo bien que comes un rico coño—_

—N…no…— gimió el hombre entre sueño.

—Papa— dijo el niño gateando sobre la cama hasta su padre quien parecía estar pasando por una tortura. —Mama, papa— miró donde estaba su madre, la castaña terminaba de vestirse, aquel día la pasaría con su hijo, había optado por unos jeans cortos, zapatos de tacones de color negro en piel y un top blanco con negro.

Miró a su hijo sin entender, pues éste estaba al lado de su padre con su carita preocupada, no era bueno que Shen los viera en la misma habitación, pero era un niño demasiado listo, Shen había entrado a la habitación y los hubo sorprendido a ambos mientras dormían, claro ella enseguida notó la presencia del niño, algo extraño, pues Shaoran era quien siempre estaba alerta, sin embargo, había ido al cuarto de baño con aquellos juguetes, claro, sin que su hijo los viera y Shaoran todavía seguía dormido.

—Papa— esta vez el niño con su pequeña manita golpeó el pecho de su padre, pero éste no se despertó.

—¿Qué pasa amor?— se acercó. —¿No dejarás a papá dormir?— pero la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios desapareció, Shaoran parecía que estaba sufriente, su rostro estaba contraído y era evidente el sudor en su frente. —Shaoran— lo llamó, se acercó al hombre y subiéndose en la cama, lo tomó por los hombros, sin embargo, los ojos chocolates se abrieron de repente y causaron que la sangre se le helara, nunca había visto aquella mirada en el hombre. —¿Es..estás bien?— le preguntó asustada.

—Papa quele a mami— amabas miradas se desviaron hacia el pequeño quien los miraba sonriendo, Shen estaba feliz.

—¿Qué hora es?— observó a su alrededor. ¿Qué fue aquello? No podía estar teniendo aquellas pesadillas, las había superado.

—Las nueve y…— miró el reloj despertador de la mesita de noche. —…cuarenta— vio como el hombre volvía a recostarse en la cama y aquello la desconcertó, de repente la miraba como si nunca la hubiere visto y ahora se comporta así.

—¿Sucede algo?— le preguntó al ver como lo observaba.

—Estabas teniendo una pesadilla— no era una pregunta.

—No— dijo tajante, conocía a Sakura, aquel tono de voz, lo usaba para con sus pacientes. —Buenos días, campeón— saludó al niño mientras lo arrastraba hacia él. Tenía mucho tiempo que no veía aquella gran sonrisa en su hijo, éste se veía realmente feliz.

—No sabía que sufrieras de pesadillas— se alejó de la cama, observando como padre e hijo jugaban; mientras estuvo casada con Shaoran, nunca notó algo extraño, Shaoran siempre fue perfecto, una especie perfecta posesividad y perversión, sin duda, Shaoran se encargaba de llenar y complacer los más íntimos deseos de su pareja, pero hubo sido algo para lo cual ella no estaba preparada y nunca lo estaría, el hombre nunca se conformaba con un orgasmo, nunca se conformaba con hacer el amor una vez o dos veces a la semana, no, Shaoran siempre quería sexo, el disfrutaba cuando hacían el amor, pero sin duda, disfrutaba mucho más del sexo salvaje y lujurioso que la obligaba a tener.

—Me llevaré a Shen— era mejor ignorarla, conocía a Sakura, ella intentaría saber sobre aquello, no necesitaba eso, era algo que no lo había compartido con nadie, ni cuando estuvieron casados, no lo haría ahora.

—No te toca esta semana— le recordó, ese día lo quería pasar con su hijo.

—Pensé que lo habíamos hablado, Sakura, deseo más tiempo con mi hijo, me lo llevaré cuando quiera— se sentó en la cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas, el niño inmediatamente intentó trepar por la fuerte espalda de su padre.

—Lamentablemente, hoy pasaré el día con mi hijo—

—Sino hubieras ido aquella tienda erótica a comprar esos juguetes, ayer habrías llegado temprano a casa y estado con él— una ladina sonrisa cubrió su boca cuando vio como ella se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada.

—Cállate— le exigió, aquello era vergonzoso y si contamos la manera tan perversa en que el hombre hubo usado aquello contra ella, lo era aún mucho más. —Te quiero fuera de mi casa— aquello era lo mejor, estaba demasiado sensible, temía cometer una maldita estupidez, todo aquello era culpa de Shaoran.

—¿Campeón, no quieres pasar el día con papá y mami?— sonrió al ver como el rostro de la castaña se tornaba pálido, él también sabía jugar sucio, eso ella lo sabía.

—Mami, papi, Shen— dijo el niño confundido, era obvio que lo estaría, desde que se habían separado nunca habían salido los tres.

—Ves lo que haces— le reclamó con enojo, se acercó a su bebé y lo tomó en brazos, ese jodido hombre no tenía ni una pizca de tacto.

—Lo mimas mucho— le dijo con tranquilidad.

—Por Alah, Shaoran, solamente tiene dos años, Shen no entiende nada de lo que está pasando, de repente sus padres están separados y ahora los ve en la misma habitación, ve que su padre ha vuelto a dormir en casa— le reclamó indignada.

—Cuidado, Sakura, no hables como si no me interesara Shen— salió de la cama, envolviéndose con las sábanas.

—Quelo papa, mami y Shen untos—

—Entonces así será— sonrió el castaño mirando a su hijo y luego a la esmeralda con una sonrisa triunfal. —Esto es lo mejor para Shen, un día en familia—

No protestó, Shaoran no tenía la mínima razón, todo sería más doloroso cuando él volviese a irse sin darle explicación al pequeño, luego todo caería sobre ella, no sabría que responderle a su hijo, y entonces, por las noches, iría a su habitación y lloraría intentando buscar una repuesta para su pequeño.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

―¿Estás escuchando?― la voz de su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sí, la escuchaba, sabía todo lo que decía; mañana sería el cumpleaños de Sakura, era una fecha que nunca olvidaba. ―¿Ya tienes su regalo?― le preguntaba nuevamente su progenitora. ―Sabes que le tienes que regalar algo especial, único― rodó los ojos, todos los años era lo mismo, su madre se empeñaba en meterse cuando la rubia cumplía años, era claro que su progenitora habría disfrutado de una hija, sin embargo, solamente lo tenía a él.

―No he tenido tiempo, madre, tengo mucho trabajo, y como quiera, cualquier cosa que le regalé sería algo bueno, no estamos casados…― la mirada de reproche de su madre lo hizo callar, Por Alah!, siempre era lo mismo, todos los años. Había pasado un espectacular fin de semana con su hijo, Shen sin duda sabía cómo atrapar su atención.

―Sabía que dirías algo tan doloroso como eso― su madre fingió llorar y aquello solamente lo hizo hacer gesto de indiferencia. Alzó los ojos y observó como su madre introducía las manos en su cartera y sacaba un elegante y a su vez muy costoso estuche. ―Le tienes que dar esto, como si se lo hubieres comprado― tomó el estuche y lo abrió, no quedó sorprendido al ver la costosa y elegante joya, sabía que podría esperar de su madre. Mierda, un brazalete, estaba seguro que costaba mucho más de lo que se ganaba unos de su empleado anualmente, su madre no sabía de sencillez.

―¿Realmente no conseguiste algo más llamativo, no?― le preguntó viendo el brazalete, bordado completamente en diamantes y con forma de corazón en la parte de frente.

―Sakura se merece lo mejor, Shaoran, es sorprendente que te hayas casado con ella y actúes de esta manera― volvió a dejar la costosa joya en el estuche.

―Dios, madre, si Sakura sale con esa cosa le cortan un brazo― le dijo con tranquilidad. ―No le daré esa cosa― le dijo restándole importancia.

―Dime, mal hijo. ¿Qué piensas regalarle a la madre de tu hijo, por lo menos una cena, en su restaurante favorit….― le dedicó una intensa mirada.

―Dios, madre, no tengo tiempo en esas tonterías, tengo demasiado trabajo― claro, también era que Sakura no lo deseaba ver, luego de lo que hubo pasado entre ambos, y luego del sábado con Shen, ésta lo evitaba a como diere lugar, inclusive, cuando fue el domingo a ver a Shen, ella no lo atendió, lo envió con su nana.

―¿Cómo puedes decir tonterías a una fecha tan importante como esa?― agradeció cuando vio como su progenitora se ponía de pie, finalmente se iba. Dedicándole una mirada de desaprobación a su hijo, tomó el estuche de la joya y lo dejó nuevamente en su cartera. ―Me has decepcionado, Shaoran― rodó los ojos, puro drama de su madre, ella intentaba que él sucumbiere a sus deseos.

La vio salir de la oficina y finalmente respiró con tranquilidad; buscó su celular y vio su agenda, claro que sabía que el día de mañana sería importante, sin embargo, tenía demasiado trabajo, no podía dejar su trabajo de un lado, ya en la noche, se encargaría de llamarla y felicitarla, serían 24 años.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El 1 de abril llegó caluroso, con el sol brillante en lo más alto de la ciudad de New York, sin embargo, para Shaoran, solamente había sido un día agitado de trabajo. Mierda, toda la mañana se la había pasado de reunión en reunión, ahora, finalmente iba a almorzar, sin embargo, lo primero que pensó cuando le hubo dado la orden a su chofer de que lo llevare a su restaurante favorito y no le hubo prestado atención, fue en despedirlo, no volvió a darle otra orden, lo dejó, ver hasta donde ese inepto planeaba llevarlo. El muelle. Cuando el chofer abrió la puerta de la elegante limusina, para dejarle bajar de esta, así lo hizo. Vestido de impecable traje color gris, corbata negra, camisa blanca y zapatos negros. Allí estaba, frente a un yate, pero no era aquello que le importaba. ¿Por qué diablos su chofer lo había llevado allí? Susurró una maldición en voz baja cuando su estómago gruñó por comida.

―Lo siento, señor, la señora…― allí lo entendió todo, su madre, diablos, su madre siempre se salía con la suya, debía saber eso, no habría quien le hiciere frente a su progenitora, ella siempre se salía con la suya.

―¡Hey!, ¿Qué mierda crees que haces?― gritó cuando vio como con rapidez el chofer volvía al vehículo y con rapidez ponía la limusina en reversa. Hiso una anotación mental, la ciudad de Nueva York mañana amanecía con un desempleado más.

El sol estaba caliente, en lo más alto del cielo, era mejor refugiarse antes de que el calor lo rostizara, entonces, acercándose al yate, y subiendo por aquel pequeño sendero que unía el espaldar del yate con el muelle, quedó dentro de este; ya luego se encargaría de su madre, ahora, necesitaba comida.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—La señora Irean me invitó a almorzar— le decía la castaña a su amiga.

—Vaya, pensaba que hoy, al ser tu cumpleaños, lo menos que deseabas era compartir con algún familiar de tu ex marido— le dijo con desagrado y evidente molestia.

—Tomoyo, la madre de Shaoran no tiene culpa alguna que él sea un idiota, aprovecharé ahora, en la noche tengo que ir a casa de mis padres, mi madre quiere una comida familiar—

—Lo sé, Sakura, pero si te soy sincera, creo que en cualquier momento caerás con Shaoran nuevamente— sí desde que la volvió a ver el lunes, la notó diferente, libre, demasiado emocionada, algo que ella no estaba en los últimos meses. —¿Sakura, no me digas que tú…— la miró llena de sorpresa al ver como la esmeralda se sonrojaba fuertemente. —¡Volviste acostarte con ese hijo de puta!— fue el grito de indignación de la morena. No lo creía, Sakura, ella se había jurado no volver a caer en las garras de su ex marido, sin embargo, allí estaba, sonrojada y avergonzada.

—No me acosté con él— le dijo, desde el sábado, luego de haber compartido con Shaoran y Shen, estaba confundida.

—¿Sexo oral?— le preguntó.

—No deseo hablar de eso, estaba caliente, Tomoyo, fui a una tienda de esas cosas pervertidas, soy una mujer con necesidades, me estaba volviendo loca— le dijo avergonzada.

—Y compraste un consolador— dijo la morena. ¿Entonces no se había metido con Shaoran?

—Pero Shaoran estaba en la casa, no lo sabía, no hasta que entré a la habitación y lo vi con lo que compré. Dios!, no sabes la vergüenza que pasé—

—Entonces lo usó contigo— no supo si reír al ver lo avergonzada que estaba la esmeralda, la entendía, pero conocía a Shaoran, Sakura seguramente se estaba ilusionando nuevamente.

—Ese bueno para nada no me hizo nada, pensaba que en algún momento perdería el control y me tomaría, pero te digo, si antes pensé que Shaoran era un maniático con el sexo, ahora lo estoy comprobando más—

—¿Entonces solamente te folló con el consolador?—

—No lo digas así— le dijo con incomodidad, no le gustaba hablar tan directamente de aquel tema, por lo menos no usar esas palabras tan explicitas.

—Hay Sakura— rió. —Para el sábado te llevaré a un club de strippers, tíos desnudos, con la polla grande y dispuesto a follar tantas veces como uno necesites siempre y cuando les paguen una buena cantidad—

—No iré a un lugar como ese— le dijo, ni loca, nunca sucumbiría a los deseos carnales, por lo menos no más de lo que ya hubo hecho.

—Entonces tendrás que seguir usando ese juguetito que compraste, pero te digo, no es lo mismo, yo tengo de esos amiguitos y debes en cuando necesito uno de verdad, que me follen duro— le dijo con descaro y un poco de burla.

La castaña casi escupe el café, por todos los cielos, Tomoyo pareciere la versión femenina de su ex marido, sin duda, Shaoran estaría como perro con dos rabos si fuere Tomoyo su esposa, estaba segura que la morena nunca se negaría a complacerlo.

—Señora Li, el chofer de la señora Ieran la ha venido a recoger— fueron interrumpidas por unas de las chicas de servicio de la morena.

—Pensaba que te reunirías con ella— le dijo la morena mientras se ponían de pie.

—Yo también, bueno, dejaré aquí mi coche, lo paso a recoger más tarde— le dijo mientras salían del elegante salón.

Ese día se había tomado el día libre, y la morena también, pues habían ido de compras y al spa, antes de salir de la casa, su madre había pasado a recoger a Shen.

—Buenos días señora, Li, señorita Daidouji— La saludó el chofer al verla acercarse.

—Buenos días, señor Ukitake— lo saludó la esmeralda con una sonrisa.

—Buen día, señor— lo saludó Tomoyo. —Bueno, entonces te veo en casa de tus padres—

—Sí, estoy segura que la madre de Shaoran no me dejará ir hasta esa hora, nos vemos allá—

—¿Lo dudas?— sonrió. —Te veo— ambas se despidieron y la esmeralda se subió a la elegante limusina color negra.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Se encaminó hacia donde seguramente estaba la cocina y sí, justo donde hubo pensado, pues tenía un yate, uno mucho más grande; apenas llegó a la cocina, fue consciente que no había nadie, pero una buena cantidad de bandejas tapadas, diablos, aquello parecía un bufé, se acercó a una bandeja, carne a la parrilla con papas asadas. Allí comió en silencio, pensando en la una y mil maneras de como desquitarse de aquello para con su madre. Había llamado a Sakura a primera hora en la mañana y a pesar que dudó que ésta no le iba a contestar la llamada, ella si lo hubo atendido, fue breve, la hubo felicitado y preguntado que haría aquel día, le había dicho que tenía planes y fue algo que agradeció, pues Sakura no se podría prestar para ningún juego de su madre.

Luego de comer introdujo una mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, allí vio una pequeña y delicada joya, nunca supo que podría regalarle a Sakura, sabía que lo menos que le interesaba eran regalos costosos, mas ahora que estaban divorciados, no sabía que regalarle, el año pasado, la había llevado a cenar a unos de sus restaurantes favoritos, justo donde estaba el hotel, uno que a ella le encantaba, pues en una ocasión, se había reunido en el restaurante con unos socios y cuando hubo terminado la reunión, era muy tarde y había decidido quedarse a pasar la noche en el hotel, algo que a ella no le gustó, pero nunca imaginó que quien tocaría la puerta de la suite en la cual se hospedaba, sería ella y Shen, Dios, Sakura hacía cosas que lo dejaban sin aliento, ella se negaba a que él pasara la noche lejos de ellos y hubo ido hasta el hotel, se hubo enojado en un principio, pues pasaban de las 10:30 de la noche, pero luego, bastó con que se besaran para que olvidara, no pudo resistirse y aunque estaba cansado, le hubo hecho el amor, desde aquel momento, a ella le había gustado ese hotel. Volvió a dejar la joya en el bolsillo, iría a quitarse aquella ropa, a su madre se le arruinaría todo, Sakura no acudiría allí, quizás por aquello estaba tranquilo.

Se acercó donde supuso que estaba la recamara principal, apenas llegó allí se quitó la chaqueta y corbata, para luego empezar a desabrocharse la camisa; su oscura mirada se posó sobre la cama, su progenitora estaba loca; un grandísimo ramos de rosas violetas, eran las favoritas de Sakura y al lado, el mismo elegante estuche que su madre le había mostrado ayer. Se acercó luego de dejar la camisa en un pequeño mueble. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…Dios!, su madre seguramente había ordenado 24 rosas, la edad de su ex mujer. Madre loca.

No le dio importancia a aquello, fue hasta el cuarto de baño y allí terminó de quitarse la ropa antes de tomar una rápida ducha, cuando volvió a la habitación, buscó entre un pequeño cajón, si su madre había estado tan loca como para hacer algo como aquello, era obvio que le habría preparado algo de ropa; lo primero que pensó cuando vio todas las prendas de ropa que estaban en el cajón fue que su madre estaba loca, loca no, de remate, aquello no era ropa, eran cortos pantalones de traje de baño, diablos, pareciere que su madre tenía una muy retorcida idea de las cosas que quería que pasaran entre Sakura y él, sonrió con sarcasmo mientras se ponía la prenda, un pantaloncito color azul marino con una raya azul más claro, Sakura ni siquiera lo deseaba ver, estaba seguro que cuando lo viere desearía patearle el culo, pero bueno, ya se encargaría de aquello luego, en algún momento le tendría que dar la cara, ella no se podría esconder para siempre. Ya luego de vestirse salió de la recamara, echándole antes una mirada al gran ramo de rosas, era una pena que el esfuerzo de su madre se fuere a la borda, aquello solamente él lo disfrutaría, esperaba que en el refrigerador hubiere cervezas, tenía una sed de lo mil demonios.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando el chofer detuvo la limusina en aquel muelle, y le abrió la puerta, no evitó confundirse, no se supone que estuviere en un muelle.

—¿Sucede algo?— le preguntó tras salir del coche. Llevaba un corto vestido color naranja, strapples, un cinturón bajo los pechos de color negro y unos zapatos de tacón negros.

—La señora Li la espera dentro— le dijo.

—Vaya, no sabía nada de esto— de verdad que la madre de Shaoran sabía de lujos, pensó mientras su verde mirada recorría la amplitud de aquel yate. —¿No entrarás?— le preguntó al empezar a caminar hacia el pequeño puente que unía el yate con el muelle.

—No señora, volveré dentro de unas horas a recogerla y a la señora—

La esmeralda se detuvo, un momento, algo allí no estaba bien. ¿Desde cuándo su ex suegra la invitaba a un yate? Sola. —Ukitake…— pero cuando volteó ya el hombre ponía el auto en marcha.

El lugar estaba desierto, y por alguna razón la idea de que todo se trataba de una trampa, llego a su mente. Dios, ¿Cómo es que seguía cayendo en esos juegos sucios?, seguramente el líder de aquella farsa era nada más y nada menos que su ex esposo. ¿Pero qué demonios intentaban esa tarde?, negó levemente con la cabeza mientras seguía avanzando por el pequeño puente. Definitivamente disfrutar de aquel día no formaba parte de sus planes, simplemente lo enfrentaría y le pediría que acabase con toda esa basura de una vez, no volverían a estar junto, no en la misma cama, no de forma íntima, se había jurado a sí misma frente al espejo que Shaoran Li no tocaría otra vez su cuerpo. Sakura sonrió al sentir una enorme seguridad apoderarse de su cuerpo, conocía a su ex, él tendría todo preparado para algo especial, pero ella mataría esas esperanzas que Shaoran albergaba, pero no lo culpaba, ¿Qué hombre no desearía estar con ella?. Sus largas y torneadas piernas se deslizaron a lo largo del puente tal cual se tratase de una pasarela y justo cuando estuvo a punto de subir al yate, un _crash_ le hizo perder el equilibrio. ¡Maldita sea!, su día no podía ir tan mal, el catón de su zapato derecho estaba roto.

—¡Te sacaré los ojos, Shaoran!— exclamó con enfado, aquellos zapatos eran sus favoritos y ahora no tenían arreglo. Se quitó los zapatos y los arrojó en el yate una vez que logró subir. Agradeció en el momento que su cuerpo fue resguardado de los fuertes rayos solares, Sakura tenía una piel muy sensible y no importaba si adoraba las playas o los día en la piscina, bastaba de unos momentos bajo el fuerte sol para que su piel adoptase un tono rojizo.

Entonces, un hombre, del que sólo se distinguía una ancha espalda, apareció. Sin darse cuenta de que lo observaban, la castaña se acercó a él, fulminándolo con sus intensos ojos claros. Diablos, ¿Pero que pretendía ese tarado al pasear así por el yate?, sí, siempre siendo un pervertido, lo odió por esa razón, al menos habría preferido encontrarlo de traje elegante y no con...tan poca ropa. La sonrisa de Sakura se hundió en la desilusión. Aunque su orgullo no le permitiera aceptarlo, pensó que se trataba de algo romántico y no sexual, estúpida, nunca aprendía.

—¿Mmmm?— Sakura tenía la cabeza inclinada para observar al hombre que se encontraba de espaldas. En el momento que Shaoran se giró, sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Ese cabello castaño, y los ojos chocolate. Pero algo en su expresión llamaba la atención, como si tuviera miedo de que ella estuviese allí. Qué extraño, ¿por qué estaría inseguro ese hombre?.—¿Pero qué demonios pretendes con todo eso, Shaoran?— preguntó arisca, altiva y venenosa.

Minutos atrás hubo agradecido al llegar a la cocina y abrir el refrigerador, habían cervezas, bueno, ya que estaba confiado, seguro de que Sakura nunca aparecería en aquel lugar, era mejor relajarse y disfrutar del lugar. Estuvo tentado en tomar el teléfono y llamar a aquel lugar que habitaba con regularidad, pedir que le llevaren un servicio especial, pero desechó la idea, a pesar de todo, el lugar estaba hecho para él y su ex mujer, no podía estar con una mujer sabiendo cuales eran los planes de su madre y seguramente los de la madre de ella; odiaba el simple hecho que a pesar que ya hacían seis meses de su divorcio, no dejaba de pensar en Sakura como si siguiere siendo su mujer, aquello era una estupidez, ella ya estaba reconstruyendo su vida.

—¿Pretendo con qué?— casi escupe el trago de cerveza, diablos, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, qué mierda hacía ella allí, se supone que no iba a sucumbir a las artimañas de su madre. Diablos, ella le había dicho que tenía planes, por el tono de voz de ella, supo que estaba furiosa, mierda, sabía que una mujer enojada era un problema, pero Sakura furiosa era un peligro, amaba esa pequeña gata salvaje, mierda, siempre le gustó provocarla. Momento. ¿Amaba? No, ya no la amaba, no era merecedor de tener aquel sentimiento para con Sakura, la había lastimado, a pesar que en los votos matrimoniales juró todo lo contrario.

Mientras se alejaba un poco de él, no dejó de sentir la mirada de Shaoran sobre ella a cada paso. Se acomodó el vestido corto, para asegurarse de que le cubriera bien las piernas, y, a su espalda, oyó una risita. Arqueó una ceja mientras la recorría de arriba abajo, no entendía porqué se cubría, tenía un cuerpo que cualquiera mujer envidiaría y unas preciosas piernas que cualquier hombre desearía enredadas en su cintura mientras….que diablos estaba pensando, Sakura no podía tener esa clase de intimidad con ningún maldito, ella era suya, bueno, por lo menos hasta que dejara de desearla y para que diablos negarlo, de quererla, la seguía queriendo, ella era la madre de su hijo, la chica que hubo llamado toda su atención cuando se conocieron, le había parecido tan encantadora, tenía una belleza envidiable, sin embargo, no pareciere la mujer vanidosa a la cual estaba acostumbrado. Se volvió, con ojos llameantes, y vio a Shaoran levantar una ceja y mirarla de aquella manera burlona y perversa. El muy estúpido parecía divertido con la situación. ¡Era insoportable! Con una habilidad nacida de la práctica, la engañó para que ella asistiera a ese lugar, era obvio y ahora la rubia estaba furiosa por haberlo encontrado tan _simpático_.

—Por Dios, ¿Por qué no te vistes?, parece que no puedes pasar más de dos horas con ropa— la escuchó reclamarle y rodó los ojos, hacía un calor de lo mil demonios, aunque al principio le molestó ver aquel cajón lleno de pequeñas prendas de ropa, ahora lo agradecía.

Estaba de acuerdo en que su ex tenía un cuerpo de infarto, ¿Pero por qué demonios tenía que presumirlo a cada instante?, seguramente pensaba que al tener ese pequeño bañador ella caería a sus pies, y eso no pasaría, no hoy, no mañana, nunca. Sakura siguió observándolo como si deseara recordarle que había una gran distancia entre los dos.

―Por Alah!, hace una calor de lo mil demonios, Sakura. ¿Qué diablos se supone que haces aquí? ¿No dijiste que tenías planes?― le preguntó al llevarse la botella de cerveza a los labios nuevamente y dar un sorbo. Ahora que veía a la castaña, parecía que la calor se hacía más intensa, diablos, necesitaba otra cerveza.

—Sí, tengo planes los cuales acabas de arruinar— le dijo con voz acusadora, Shaoran era un descarado, había armado toda aquella treta para que ella fuere allí. La había engañado.

―¡Dios, mujer, deja de mirarme como si fuera tu peor enemigo, de verdad!― aquellos preciosos ojos verdes lo miraban de manera asesina, por primera vez, él no tenía culpa de nada, era inocente, seguramente ella pensaba que había planeado todo aquello. ―Tu ex suegra, ella fue quien hizo toda esta estupidez, créeme, tengo demasiado trabajo como para estar en este lugar y seguramente tu madre tuvo que ver en esto― le dijo, claro, seguramente ella no creería que su madre era la culpable de todo aquello; era ahora cuando odiaba la buena relación que tenía Sakura con su progenitora.

—Ahora planeas culpar a tu madre y a la mía de todo esto, eres patético...— sus ojos estaban muy cerca, y Sakura sintió que se le cerraba la garganta. Se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión que aparecía en el rostro de Shaoran. La conversación no iba por donde tenía pensado y cada vez estaba más confundida por lo que pasaba esa tarde. No sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero ya no estaba segura que él fuese el culpable de aquel engaño. —_¡Por dios, Sakura!, él es capaz de eso y mucho más—_ le gritó su sub. Sí, él había tramado todo eso y punto.

―No me mires como si estuviere loco, fue ella y tu madre, y si por mi fuere, me largaría en estos instantes, bueno, mejor eso hago―

—¡Perfecto, lárgate! — entonces un ruido de afuera la hizo ladear el rostro en dirección al exterior, sobre el mar. Rió con ironía al ver que se empezaban alejar del muelle, claro, ahora aquello no era más que una coincidencia, ¿Verdad?.

―Sé que mierda estás pensando, pero diablos, Sakura, si quisiere tener algo contigo no haría tanta estupidez― le dijo al ver el rostro de la rubia. Diablos, su madre no saldría victoriosa de aquello, no solamente los hubo engañado, ahora, mirando hacia el borde del yate, veía como este se movía y se alejaban del muelle, no estaban solos, ya iría a saldar cuentas con el capitán o quien fuere que dirigiera aquello.

Nunca le gustó todo lo de ser romántico y esa cosa, los ambientes rosas y con demasiada miel, sin embargo, no negaba que había tenido unos cuantos momentos románticos con aquella rubia, pero era que de verdad ella lo merecía, ella a pesar de sus propuesta pervertidas, lo complacía y de alguna manera u otra, le tenía que recompensar, mimarla. Terminó de tomarse la cerveza, iría a por otra, si estaría en altamar con la rubia, era mejor mantener la cabeza ocupada en otra cosa, mantener lejos su oscura mirada de aquel delicioso cuerpo, y sobretodo, mantener que su miembro no empezara a erguirse por querer hundirse en el apretado monte de la mujer, era un maldito, siempre la deseaba, no importaba que sucediera, Sakura era como una peligrosa droga, lo iría consumiendo poco a poco y él se dejaría arrastrar, claro, siempre teniendo el control, joder!, era mejor tener la cabeza ocupada en otros asuntos.

—¿Así que no valgo tantos esfuerzos, Shaoran? —interrumpió, tratando de no tomar en cuenta el modo en que él se comportaba, tan cínico y descarado. Dios, después de aquellas palabras no podía pensar en otra cosa, él parecía estar muy seguro que podía usarla cuantas veces se le viniera en gana. Debía haber tenido aventuras durante su matrimonio, porque un hombre así no podía dejar de atraer a las mujeres, ni de sucumbir a su atractivo. Pero, ¿y que había de ella? ¿Por qué él si podía estar con quien se le diera la gana y ella no?. El corazón de la rubia dio un vuelco ante la lasciva mirada de él. Con una mueca, ella le apartó la mirada de encima.

Difícilmente dudaba cuando decía algo, y justo en aquel momento le pasó, ver la mirada de la rubia luego de haberle dicho aquello, le dejó en claro que lo que acababa de decir no fue nada bueno.

—Sakura..—

—Siempre fuiste un egoísta y siempre lo serás — dijo con voz entrecortada, interrumpiéndolo. Shaoran la estresaba tanto que sentía su corazón estaría a punto de estallar, él no merecía ni siquiera su odio, era una maldita basura.

―Relájate, dulzura― le pidió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Solamente no te me acerques, mantente alejado de mi—

Descubrió que, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía ofendida. Por un momento, ella guardo silencio, y consiguió relajarse un poco. ¡Su cumpleaños estaba arruinado! ¿Cómo iba a atreverse a pasar un día entero con él en el mar, después de haberle permitido llegar tan lejos? El yate era demasiado pequeño para no encontrarse ambos una y otra vez. Pero siempre podía ignorarlo, se alejó de allí sin decir una palabra; entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe, reclinándose contra ella, a salvo por fin. Tantas emociones la asustaban, y se odiaba a sí misma y la persona que descubría en su interior, en lugar de la mujer segura que creía ser.

**Continuará**

* * *

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien; bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo seis, el tan esperado cumpleaños de Saku, bueno, parte de él, y Shaoran vuelve a hacer estupideces. Como ven, al principio del capítulo, ven parte de las pesadillas de Shao, él tiene sus propios fantasmas, su propio mundo como quien dice, esconde muchas cosas y ya vieron pequeños fragmentos, y como vieron, es fuerte, así que ya tienen una idea de lo que pueden leer respecto a Shao, si son sensibles, dejad de leer, ahora. Pues que os puedo decir, el capítulo me gustó, me encanta Shen, la relación y la manera en la cual el niño une a sus padres y lo que estos están dispuestos a hacer para la felicidad de él, aunque se contradicen bastante.

_**Vuestros reviews**_

**Ren Miyamoto:** Hola!1..que bueno que te esté gustando, muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo *0*...El porqué se separaron se irá sabiendo poco a poco, la historia es aún muy joven para soltarlo todo de buenas a primera jijiji...pero sin duda, se irá sabiendo de apoco, pues no solamente ese tema tienen que arreglar Saku y Shao, sino que otros también xDD.

** :** Gracias, ya vez, sigo por aqui. Jijiji, todas quieren un sexy lobito como Shao *-*

**anaiza18:** Sí, Eriol sabe lo que quiere, y sí, la presencia de éste no es agradable para Saku, pero no es algo que le preocupe al moreno, está muy decidido, lo tiene entre cejas y cejas xDD.

**Ying-FaLi23:** ¿Por qué te dejó en shock el capítulo anterior? Jijiji. Bueno, este cap es más para Shao y Saku, Eriol no volverá a salir creo que hasta dos o un capítulo más, a esperar para ver si consigue lo que quiere.

**yagami rin:** /...Gracias ^^...Que bueno que te guste la historia, espero que te guste este capitulo y que lo disfrutes.

**morena**: Aquí el capítulo 6, espero que te guste y que sea de tu agrado.

**Marianux**: Muchísimas gracias, bueno, para saber tendrás que seguir leyendo, pero sí, Eriol si se acercará a Saku :O

**ariana**: Bueno, fácil, Shao no tendrá las cosas faciles xDD..y Saku, aunque la carne es debil, no querrá volver a lo de antes, y Eriol, pues él todavía no ha jugado ni la primera carta :P

**Lizzy Ying Fa de Li-Cullen:** Estoy muy bien, muchas gracias ^^. Aquí el capítulo 6 espero que te guste y que lo disfrutes mucho.

**Miss Cerezo**: Pobre Erilo xDDD..Espero que este capítulo también te guste, un momento para Shao y Saku solamente, a ver que sucede entre los dos, esperemos que no arruinen lo planeado por sus madres xDDD..Que bueno que estés bien, yo estoy bien gracias a Dios ^^

**Didi87**: Hola!..Son árabes, serían musulmanes ^^...Por eso la actitud de Saku, muy conservadora y cualquier cosa la escandaliza?...Claro, tener un ex marido como Shao y una amiga como Tomoyo no la ha ayudado mucho xDD...Sí, tiene muchísimo estrés acumulado, esperemos que Shao le ayude xDD.

—

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capítulo...**


	8. Cumpleaños II

**CCS no me pertenece, la historia es de propia, de mi completa autoría.**

**Resumen:**

Todo en Shaoran Li era perverso, pervertido y quien más para conocerlo que su ex mujer, Sakura Li. Luego de un matrimonio fallido, Sakura intenta recuperar su vida alejada de su ex marido, sin embargo, todavía no puede superar que éste se hubo encargado de destruir todos sus deseos y anhelos; Shaoran Li se había convertido en todo lo que la mujer odia, pero…¿Cómo odiar a un hombre que tu cuerpo no logra olvidar? ¿Cómo olvidar a un hombre al cual tu hijo se parecía tanto? Ella no lo sabe, pero intenta averiguarlo.

––

**Fantasías Prohibidas**

Cumpleaños II

_"&&&&&&"–_ pensamientos o recuerdos

_&&&&&&– _hablando por teléfono.

**Nota:** _Contiene _**_lemon_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—

Shaoran era un insensible, maldito imbécil, no podía esperar más, ese hombre era más sexual que romántico, eso lo sabía, sin embargo, aún así, se sentía dolida, desilusionada, defraudada. Ahora entendía mejor por qué la gente actuaba de manera incorrecta: era como una locura que se apodera de uno. Antes, se sentía superior porque era capaz de resistir las tentaciones de la carne por las que otros se dejaban llevar; Y ella finalmente sucumbía en la primera oportunidad, como una idiota. Al recordar el fuerte cuerpo de Shaoran, su peso contra el de ella, el calor que surgía entre ambos como una promesa de dulzura desconocida, se estremeció en la vacía habitación, deseando regresar el tiempo. Su cuerpo necesitaba a Shaoran, tanto como el de él a ella. Pero lo del moreno era sólo físico, pura lujuria. Había oído que la gente busca en el placer físico un alivio a sus angustias mentales. Y eso era lo que él hacía, cada palabra y cada gesto, todo era una farsa. La atracción sólo funcionaba en una dirección. Lo que no podía perdonarle, era que se ocupara sólo de sí mismo. Él necesitaba satisfacer su deseo, y no le importaban los sentimientos de ella.

Sakura suspiró, soportando un extraño dolor en el cuerpo. Tonta, se dijo, ¡acepta lo que fue! Pero muy dentro aún deseaba lo que podría haber sido, si ella no fuese tan orgullosa y él tan atractivo. Su contacto despertó en ella más sensualidad de la que jamás soñó poseer. ¡Si pudiera acallar su deseo! Pero los ojos y boca de Shaoran la seducían a cada momento. Apartando sus pensamientos, decidió buscar algo que ponerse, hacía calor y deseaba quitarse ese vestido. Tras buscar por unos momentos en los diferentes cajones del armario, encontró justo lo que buscaba. En verdad aquel yate tenía todo para hacer de aquel día algo especial y romántico, más aún cuando observó aquel ramo de rosas sobre la cama. Mientras buscaba que ponerse, se quedó desconcertada, pues aquellos cajones no tenían nada decente que ponerse, los traje de baño que habían era muy provocador, tomó unas pequeñas bragas y se sintió sonrojas, eran demasiada pequeñas y se metían por allí detrás, volvió a dejar aquello en el cajón, si su madre y la madre del castaño habían planeado todo aquello, prácticamente se la estaban poniendo en bandeja de plata al castaño.

—No me puedo poner nada de esto— susurró mientras se bajaba el cierre del vestido y se lo quitaba, quedando en ropa interior. Nuevamente buscó entre las provocadoras prendas hasta que finalmente encontró uno. Se cambió, colocándose aquel bañador en color blanco, no era muy provocativo, pero tampoco tan simple, era justo lo que necesitaba, elegante y sofisticado, por lo menos habían puesto algo no tan indecente.

Una vez que estuvo lista, tomó el cepillo y recorrió su castaña cabellera con este un par de veces. Aún con el cepillo en la mano, se quedó mirándose. La imagen del espejo le hizo sentirse segura. Frente a ella estaba una chica castaña, atractiva, de labios entreabiertos y hermosos ojos verdes. No tenía porqué sentirse mal, disfrutaría de su cumpleaños sin importar la presencia de Shaoran. Dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador y se acercó a la cama para tomar el ramo de rosas violeta, sin percatarse que en el acto, una pequeña caja había caído detrás de la cama.

Con la misma rapidez en que se había refugiado en la habitación, volvió a la cocina. Shaoran estaba allí, bebiendo otra cerveza. Estaba por sentarse cuando vio a la rubia acercarse. Oh, oh, Sakura se veía furiosa, y traía en unas de sus manos el ramo de rosas violetas que había encontrado en la habitación. Lo miró con suspicacia, pero no descubrió nada en su rostro. Si supiera que pasó la noche pensando en él, y en los problemas que le causaba, ¡pero no iba a darle la satisfacción de contárselo! Sin atreverse a hablar, lo enfrentó y lo golpeó en el rostro con el enorme ramo de rosas.

—¡Estúpido!, ¡Debería tirarte por la borda!— espetó molesta.

Esa estúpida no le dio ningún tiempo de protestar o defenderse, solamente observó como giraba sobre sus talones, se acercaba al zafacón y tiraba el ramo, arrojándolo en el cesto de basura, no necesitaba ese tipo de detalles.

—No arruinarás mi cumpleaños, fingiré que no estás aquí, y una vez que regresemos, entonces saldré a disfrutar de la noche, sin tu molesta compañía— se limitó a decir antes de pasarle por un lado, volviendo al exterior. Una ráfaga de aire salado golpeó contra su rostro. El sol iluminaba sus cabellos castaños, dándole un reflejo rubio, y sólo en aquel lugar podía sentirse libre, sin la sofocante cercanía de Shaoran.

La dejó marchar, se terminó la cerveza y luego buscó otra, recorrería el yate, por lo menos era mejor opción que estar pensando en Sakura, ella no deseaba saber nada de él, mujer cabeza dura, podrían volver a revivir lo de la última vez.. Realmente el calor estaba sofocante, el sol brillando en lo más alto del cielo y el mar demasiado llamativo, pensó cuando estuvo fuera del yate, en la parte trasera, en el segundo piso, justo donde estaba la rubia, sentada.

—Sabes, las rosas que acabas de restregarme en el rostro, no fueron mías, dulzura, cuando llegué aquí todo esto ya estaba preparado. Pensaba que me conocías mucho más, no soy esa clase de sujeto, Sakura— le dijo mientras le ofrecía de su cerveza; el golpe con el ramo de rosas lo había tomado tan de sorpresa, que no se había fijado en el atuendo de ella, la miró con una sonrisa, conociéndola como lo hacía, seguramente Sakura hubo tomado lo menos llamativo para ponerse, para evitarlo.

Su enojada mirada verde lo recorrió, estúpido, había arruinado su día, su cumpleaños.

—Sabes que no tomo— le dijo con enojo.

Sakura sintió que su tensión desaparecía y un extraño cansancio la invadió, como si sus emociones agitadas por Shaoran se precipitaran en un anticlímax. Por un momento, la sensacional vista captó toda su atención, cielo azul, sol brillante y mar a su alrededor, y todo parecía perfecto sin Shaoran. Por lo general disfrutaba de los días en yate, pero ese día estaba inquieta. Se sentía sola, amada por nadie. Sintió una desagradable tristeza. Era peligroso envidiar el amor de los demás, y nunca lo hizo antes. ¿Cómo envidiar el amor de otros cuando ella lo tenía junto a Shaoran?. Suspiró, mirando el cielo.

—Deberías echarte algo de protector solar, luego estarás adolorida, justo como cuando Shen tenía dos meses— le recordó, sentándose a su lado.

—No necesito que te preocupes por mi, Shaoran— le dijo a la defensiva, se sentía sola, habría podido estar con su familia, con Tomoyo y su hijo, pero no, allí estaba, con su ex marido.

—Feliz cumpleaños, nena— le susurró en voz ronca, inclinándose hacia ella y besando unos de sus desnudos hombros. Sentía la frustración de ella, pero era algo que mejor ignoraba. —Recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos en un yate. ¿Lo recuerdas?— esto lo dijo con tono coqueto, sí, la última vez que habían estado en un yate, se habían divertido de lo lindo.

—Prefiero vivir en el presente, y tú, no formas para te de él, _cariño_— le dijo con una falsa sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Se levantó de aquel lugar, nuevamente apartándose de él; no necesitaba que intentara seducirla, no, no quería aquello, no podía sucumbir.

—¿Tienes que estar siempre a la defensiva?— le preguntó antes de dar el último sorbo de la cerveza.

—¿Siempre tienes que querer sexo?— le preguntó. —Cuando me contestes, yo te contestaré— apartó la mirada de él y decidió quitarse aquel top blanco a juego con el traje de baño.

Ese día hacía calor y era un placer estirarse bajo los rayos del sol. Ajustándose los tirantes del traje de baño. Se quedó un rato de pie, viendo las olas, y luego se introdujo en el jacuzzi. El sol le calentó los huesos, y Sakura se estiró en el interior de jacuzzi para recibirlo en todo el cuerpo. Con los ojos cerrados, suspiró y deslizó los tirantes un poco abajo de los hombros. Odiaba estar con él en el yate, pero valían la pena, necesitaba dejar a un lado el estrés de su trabajo. Abrió los ojos de golpe, para encontrar un par de ojos chocolates como los de un león. Los de Shaoran. La atrapó el misterio del brillo chocolate de sus ojos. Parpadeó, nerviosa, al tiempo que él parecía a punto de meterse en el jacuzzi. No se atrevía a levantarse, porque chocaría directamente con el otro cuerpo. Él sonreía, y su boca sensual dejaba ver los dientes, blancos y brillantes, contra el bronceado de la piel. Incapaz de hacer nada, Sakura miró un instante el cuerpo de Shaoran, y él, notándolo, rió.

Él no volvió a hablar, pero Sakura, que tenía los ojos cerrados para no mirar ese cuerpo musculoso nuevamente, supo que seguía ahí, porque el silencio hacía a su cuerpo más consciente de la presencia del otro. Se sentía vulnerable, sabía que él estaba burlándose por la forma en que ella lo hubo mirado, y no pensaba participar. Pero la tensión crecía. Le gustaba la actitud que tomaba la castaña cuando no lo quería cerca, se comportaba como una gatita la cual lo atacaría en cualquier momento. Sonrió, una pervertida sonrisa, observándola mientras estaba metida en el jacuzzi; en silencio, la siguió, deslizándose entre el agua con lentitud, podían divertirse un poco, no entendía el porqué ella lo trataba como una peste, Dios! La castaña pareciere odiar su cercanía y era algo que le molestaba en gran manera.

—Prefiero estar sola, ¿No puedes ir a otro lugar?, quizás a dormir, beber o que se yo—mentirosa, conocía a Sakura como la palma de su mano, era una mujer muy expresiva y aunque para quienes no la conocían fuera difícil de leer, no para él, sabía todo sobre ella, especialmente cuando decía algo y esperaba otra cosa.

—No creo que sea lo que necesites— su oscura mirada estaba posada sobre ella. Por un momento, sintió su aliento sobre el pecho y ya no pudo permanecer inmóvil. Abrió los ojos, y descubrió que, al bajarse los tirantes del traje de baño, dejó al descubierto parte de la areola de los pechos. Aquello sin duda, era algo erótico, deliciosamente bueno.

—¡Oh!— gimió al levantarse y cubrirse con el traje de baño. Pero fue un error, porque ahora estaba casi en sus brazos, y sus senos tocaban el torso de él. Nunca había sentido tanto deseo de tocar a un hombre, y lo hizo. Con los dedos, recorrió sus pectorales y luego apartó su mano, avergonzada.

—Chica mala— le dijo al tomarla de la cintura y ver como ella deslizaba su mano por su duro abdomen, mujer tentadora. —Dios, bebé, intentas provocarme— le dijo en voz baja, ronca, inclinó el rostro, justo sobre sus pechos, dando un pequeño beso, pues en aquella posición, ella estaba de pie mientras él permanecía sentado. Deslizó las manos hasta tomar la parte superior del bikini y tiró de esta hacia arriba para quitárselo, se sorprendió cuando ella se dejó, finalmente, estaba sucumbiendo a lo que deseaba.

—Claro que no— se defendió avergonzada, no podía hacer la primera estupidez que quisiere, tenía que recordar que con Shaoran tenía que controlarse, cualquier gesto él pensaba que era una invitación.

—Hermosa, dulzura— dejó la prenda a un lado y tiró de la castaña para que esta se sentara sobre su regazo, que sintiera su dura erección. El pene de Shaoran se tensó contra su trasero cuando él la llevó sobre su regazo, pudo sentir esa dura longitud golpeando contra su piel, él estaba igual o quizá más excitado que ella.

—Esto…— pero qué decir, su cuerpo estaba en llamas, todo lo que ese hombre hacía o decía iba acompañado de una descarada sexualidad.

—Te deseo— le susurró al oído, ella estaba sentada dándole la espalda, llevó sus manos de su pequeña cintura hasta sus pechos, tomándolos entre sus manos y con los dedos índice acariciando sus pequeños pezones.

—Shaoran…— cerró los ojos, sintiendo sus suaves caricias sobre su pecho, lo deseaba tanto...quería ser suya una y otra vez. Pero todo en ella le decía que debería tomar las cosas mucho más lentas de lo que le gustaría.

—Dime, Sakura. ¿Quieres tu regalo de cumpleaños, dulzura?— con la lengua, delineó el borde del oído de la rubia. —Siente lo dispuesto que estoy para darte un rico regalo, bebé— le susurró con picardía mientras movía su erección contra el trasero de ella, dejándola sentirlo. Tomó los pequeños pezón entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y tiró con un poco de brusquedad.

—Sí…— ella echó la cabeza contra su hombro mientras un dulce gemido salía de sus labios. Aquel acto tan sencillo fue suficiente para sentir aquella corriente de excitación en su cuerpo.

Ella levantó una mano, colocándola sobre la de Shaoran, empujando, como si tratara de apartarle, no podía dejarse llevar, no, todo terminaría mal. Él deslizó sus dedos sobre su montículo y estiró nuevamente. Los pezones de la rubia estaban erectos, duros por la enorme excitación y antes de decir nada, él había llevado sus manos al interior de sus muslos.

—Mmmm, sé que te gusta, Sakura, tan caliente, bebé, tu coñito quiere mi duro pene en su interior. ¿Me quieres en tu interior, nena? ¿Quieres que te folle rico, bebé?— la voz de Shaoran era un susurro de seda cuando le acarició el clítoris, sus dedos fuertes ejercían un movimiento perfecto, y una presión perfecta

—Sí, fóllame— dijo entre gemidos. Él deslizó sus dedos en su interior. Un grito ahogado se elevó dentro de Sakura ante la increíble sensación de los dedos dentro de ella y el miembro del castaño seguía presionando fuertemente contra su trasero.

—Folla mi dedo, Sakura, déjame sentir lo mucho que deseas tenerme en tu interior, fóllalo rico, nena— estaba húmedo, humedad que no tenía nada que ver con el agua que lo rodeaba.

Empezó a agitar su dedo en el apretado interior de la rubia, primero una caricia mínima y luego con rapidez, hundiendo su dedo en su apretado pasaje. Mientras su dedo se perdía en su interior, su otra mano tiraba del pequeño pezón. Sí, allí la quería, cerca de él, en sus brazos, con la respiración entrecortada por sus toques, deseándolo. El cuerpo entero de Sakura vibró, su piel parecía viva, de un modo en el que nunca lo había sentido con. Shaoran acercó más su rostro a su oído, pudiendo sentir entonces ella el calor de su aliento sobre su piel, y podía imaginar todo lo que harían en el interior del jacuzzi. Su olor picante saturó los sentidos de la rubia, su presencia masculina era intensa y sólida. Todo en él era varonil, atractivo, y sexual. Él deslizó sus dedos dentro de los pliegues mojados de la rubia. Ella movió sus caderas contra el cuerpo de Shaoran, y gimió al sentir sus dedos justo sobre su clítoris. Estaba tan excitada que si no tenían cuidado, ella se correría antes de que siquiera hubiesen empezado.

—Dime, nena. ¿Dejará que te dé un regalito? ¿Me dejarás darte orgasmo tras orgasmo como regalo de cumpleaños, Sakura?— le preguntó con voz perversa, justo cuando sacaba su dedo de su interior y entre dos de sus dedos tomaba su pequeño clítoris, apretando con suavidad.

¿Bueno, qué importaba? ¿No era eso para lo que estaban los orgasmos múltiples?. Ella se mordió el labio, conteniendo un gemido y la súplica, cuando nuevamente dos de los largos dedos masculinos se hundieron en su interior, penetrando en su cuerpo con rapidez, con duros movimientos. Sakura podía sentir que se formaba su propio orgasmo. Envolviéndose dentro de ella, más fuerte y más fuerte.

—Déjame escucharte, nena, pídeme que te folle, que te joda como quieres, voy a complacerte, dulzura, voy a follarte, duro y rico con mi miembro; voy a joder ese pequeño coñito con la lengua, tomaré de ti, y cuando termines en mi boca, haré que vuelvas a correrte sobre mi lengua— la quería caliente, que le suplicara porque la tomara, que deseara su pene, su lengua, todo de él, quería desatar la pasión en aquella castaña que permanecía entre sus brazos.

—N…no— ni un segundo más tarde, el propio clímax de Sakura se precipitó a través de ella como un viento caliente del desierto. Sintió a la castaña vibrar bajo su toque, y cuando el orgasmo atravesó su cuerpo, siguió a atormentando el endurecido botón de su clítoris, lo tomó entre sus dedos y tiró, alargando su orgasmo. Ella se quedó paralizada, su corazón palpitaba y su sangre corría, mientras su mente aturdida por el orgasmo luchaba para entender qué demonios pasaba.

—Sí, dulzura, empapa mis dedos, nena— le susurraba al oído mientras ella permanecía en la neblina del éxtasis. Estaba jodidamente duro, la deseaba, la quería allí, en aquellos momentos, llenarla con su dura longitud, hacerla gemir su nombre fuertemente; respiró contra su oído, excitándola mucho más.

Su cuerpo todavía temblaba por el clímax y un miedo repentino se añadió a las convulsiones. Se giró por completo, acomodando sus piernas en los costados del cuerpo de él. Quería verlo, y ahora lo tenía de frente. Lo besó, fundiendo sus labios en un apasionado beso lleno de necesidad, no importaba nada, quería ser suya...y sí, ese podía ser el mejor regalo.

—Fóllame duro amor, fóllame con tu lengua, por favor — le suplicó apenas alejándose de sus labios para mirar sus ojos chocolate. Necesitaban trasladarse a la cama, allí estarían más cómodos.

―Dices unas cositas tan malditamente buenas, bebé― su lengua recorrió su barbilla hasta su cuello, besando y lamiendo; la tomó de la cintura y la alzó un poco de su regazo, lo justo para dejar sus pechos ante su mirada. —Estás tan caliente— susurró, inclinó el rostro sobre sus pechos y con la lengua, delineó un pequeño y endurecido pezón. Chupó el pequeño montículo con hambre, saboreándolo, dando pequeñas mordidas y volviendo a chupar con deseo. Las manos de la castaña fueron hasta el oscuro cabello del moreno, aparentándolo contra su pecho, aquello era tan bueno, delicioso, no era pecado el disfrutar cuando Shaoran sabía tocarla como necesitaba, él siempre sabía lo que su cuerpo necesitaba, y lo odiaba por ello.

―Te quiero comer, bebé, comer todo lo que me des, nena― siguió atormentando el pequeño montículo hasta dejarlo con un color sonrosado, mucho más de lo que era y luego, trazó un invisible camino con la lengua, hasta el otro pecho; con la lengua dio pequeños golpecitos sobre el otro pezón, este estaba erguido, en las mismas condiciones que el otro, lamió con lentitud y luego chupó, dándole la misma atención que al otro pezón, sorbiendo con ansiedad y proporcionándole pequeñas mordidas.

La castaña hundió sus dedos entre las chocolates hebras de cabellos del moreno, acercándolo mucho más a su cuerpo. Ella jadeó, arqueando la espalda mientras su cuerpo era recorrido por sensaciones salvajes. Luchó para contener el orgasmo, su pequeño rastro de barba rozaba su piel sensibilizada y ella podría jurar que se correría sólo con la sensación de su boca, labios.

―Deliciosa, dulzura. Ahora voy a follar ese pequeño coñito con la lengua, y luego te follaré rico, me hundiré en ese apretado canal y te haré gozar― la hizo retroceder, justo hasta dejarla sentada en el borde del jacuzzi y con dedos firmes, tomó el borde de las braguitas del bikini y la deslizó por sus suaves piernas.

El color carmín invadió sus mejillas con intensidad al quedar completamente desnuda frente a él, sin embargo, no fue por ello que estaba tan sonrojada. ―¡Oh, mierda, Sakura!― le dijo con la mirada oscurecida, observando su sexo; no estaba depilada, por lo menos no como acostumbraba, al principio de su sexo tenía un pequeño camino de vellos, como si…Volvió la mirada al rostro femenino, sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de él.

Tragó con fuerza, nunca se había depilado de aquella manera, siempre lo hacía completo, pero en la mañana, mientras estuvo en el spa, lo había hecho, claro, aunque unas de las chicas se ofreció hacerlo, no se lo permitió, nunca dejaría que una mujer tocara su parte íntima y mucho menos si esta tenía cera caliente en manos.

―Dime, dulzura. ¿Para quién te has hecho el brazilian wax?― mientras le hacía aquella pregunta, acercó una de sus manos hasta el interior de sus muslos, tocándola; minutos atrás la había sentido contra sus dedos, sin embargo, nunca habría imaginado que se debía aquello.

—No podría estar con nadie que no seas tú, lo sabes...— el sonido del agua rugió en los oídos de Sakura, mezclándose con el latir de su corazón mientras Shaoran se entretenía en el interior de sus muslos.

―Sólo las chicas malas se hacen eso, Sakura, mujeres que andan jodiendo― su voz era tranquila, perversa. Hundió un dedo en su interior, sin apartar la mirada de ella y ver como arqueaba las caderas por la invasión. ―Dime, nena; dime si andas jodiendo con otro hijo de puta, si tu coñito lo toma como me toma a mi― empezó a mover el dedo en su interior, mientras que con el dedo pulgar, acariciaba el pequeño clítoris.

—Shao..— gimió por la firme caricia, aquello era bueno, muy bueno. Su cuerpo se estremeció y sus pequeños pezones se endurecieron mucho más, Shaoran sabía como y que lugares tocar.

―No quiero enterarme que jodes con alguien más, dulzura. Eres mía, soy el único quien puede follar este apretado coñito― entonces hundió otro dedo en su interior, empezando a follarla con los dedos, enviando vibraciones por todo su canal.

Ella tuvo que apoyar ambas manos sobre el jacuzzi para mantener el equilibrio, más cuando esos fuertes dedos se adentraban en ella. Su cuerpo se estremeció y ella gruñó cuando sintió dos dedos en su interior, su cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y su respiración se agitó. Sus dedos se movieron más rápido, acariciando su clítoris, su cuerpo se calentaba a pesar de la frialdad del agua en su piel. No pudo evitar pensar lo que sentiría al tener el miembro de Shaoran en su interior, si sus dedos le hacían llegar al orgasmo, ¿A dónde la llevaría ese miembro duro y largo?. Debería sentirse muy bien entrando y saliendo de su vagina, llenándola, estirándola.

—Sólo tú puedes tocarme así, amor, nadie más, lo juro — dijo jadeante. Abrió un poco más sus piernas y alzó levemente sus caderas para facilitar las penetraciones que él hacía con sus dedos. Sus pezones se irguieron y su interior le dolió, necesitaba más que sus dedos. La castaña sonrió y estiró su cuerpo. Pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizaron por su piel desnuda y bajaron hasta su cintura, exponiendo sus pezones al aire libre. Ella siempre dormía desnuda cuando compartía la cama con Shaoran y le encantaba cómo rozaba su cuerpo con el de su ex esposo y cómo se sentían contra su piel desnuda.

Los sentimientos disolutos se elevaron y se movieron en espiral por todo el cuerpo de la castaña, algo muy distinto a lo que hubiera sentido antes. Una y otra vez Shaoran la acariciaba, murmurando palabras eróticas, hasta que un orgasmo más intenso que el anterior estuvo a punto de estallar en ella. Un grito de placer amenazó con rasgarse de ella, pero Shaoran mantuvo sus dedos en su interior, saliendo, entrando, saliendo. Su cuerpo se estremeció y se meció contra Shaoran cuando él continuó acariciándola, alargando su clímax hasta que ella no pudo aguantar más.

―Si vuelves a depilarte de esa manera te castigaré, mi mujer no puede andar con lo mismo que andan todas esas calienta pollas, Sakura, tú, eres mía, solamente yo te voy a follar, soy tu hombre― retiró sus dedos de su mojado canal y se los llevó a la boca, saboreando la deliciosa humedad que los cubría. En la neblina de su orgasmo, Sakura apenas se percató que el hombre había dejado de abrazarla.

―Dulce, deliciosa, pero de la fuente será más dulce― se inclinó, tomando las piernas de ella y separándolas, dejándolas sobre sus hombros y luego, acercando la boca hacia su sexo. La lamió, una lamida desde su pequeño clítoris hasta su pequeña entrada.

Ella apoyó una mano sobre la cabeza de él, acariciándole el cabello y de cierto modo, acerando su rostro a su interior, respiró hondo, y bajó la cabeza para mirar a Shaoran utilizar su lengua sobre su clítoris, aquella escena le resultó tan erótica, verle entre sus piernas, ansioso por beber de ella. Maldición, cómo amaba los orgasmos. Definitivamente, nunca eran demasiados. Le gustaba sentirla en su boca, húmeda, deliciosa, exquisita. Tomó de ella con hambre, una oscura pasión, Sakura sabía a mujer, mujer con deseo de ser follada duro y fuerte; y él quería follarla justo así. Su lengua rodeó su clítoris, dando pequeñas e intensas caricias sobre el endurecido brote de carne. El cuerpo de la rubia se agitó bajo la boca masculina, y luego sintió como ella hundía los dedos en su castaña cabellera, obligando que la comiera con mucha más avidez, que sorbiera con lujuria sus jugos.

—Amor, quiero que me castigues, azótame, he sido muy mala...— susurró con picardía y entonces, bajó sus piernas de los hombros de él, no quería seguir en ese lugar, necesitaban la cama, si Shaoran planeaba azotarla, ese era el lugar perfecto.

La petición de la rubia fue una fuerte descarga de lujuria hacia su endurecida entrepiernas, sí, necesitaba azotarla, dominarla y doblegar a él. Se puso de pie y tomó del brazo a su ex sin decir más, únicamente lo guió a través del yate, volviendo al interior de éste. Debido a que ambos estaban empapados, dejaban un pequeño rastro de agua sobre el suelo, pero ya lo limpiaría alguien después, ahora necesitaba ser suya, necesitaba recibir sus azotes.

Durante el trayecto a la habitación, Sakura apenas pudo apartar sus manos o sus ojos de Shaoran. Recorrió una y otra vez con la mirada ese cuerpo perfecto, deteniéndose un momento en su abdomen y después en su largo miembro. Él estaba muy duro, pero se limitaba a complacer sus peticiones a pesar de su excitación y aquello le resultó algo egoísta a la castaña. Cuando entraron en la habitación, ella lo detuvo, se colocó delante de él y lo beso. Las hábiles manos femeninas comenzaron a trabajar, situándose sobre la erección, acariciando, presionando y masturbando con ansiedad, le gustaba mucho tocarlo de esa forma, sentir su fluido, seguramente sería cuestión de tiempo para que Shaoran se corriera.

—Esta vez me toca probar todo de ti — le susurró contra sus labios, deslizó su lengua sobre su labio inferior y luego suavemente lo mordió.

Se deslizó hacia abajo, colocándose de rodillas frente a él. No estaba acostumbrada a aquello, pero había sido algo que Shaoran le hubo enseñado durante su matrimonio y lo habían disfrutado mucho. Incapaz de soportar por más tiempo, Sakura aplastó su boca contra la cabeza de su miembro, devorándolo, llenándose de su dulce sabor. La lengua de ella se encontró con el glande, succionó tal cual fuese el caramelo más dulce que jamás hubo probado. Una de sus manos acariciaba los muslos de él, mientras que la otra se entretenía en dejas suaves caricias sobre sus testículos. Sakura no podía creer cómo la enloquecía este hombre. Necesitaba sentir su piel desnuda al lado de la suya, sentir su pene deslizarse dentro de ella, sentir su dulce sabor.

Oh!, maldición, Sakura estaba tomando el control de él, le estaba permitiendo cosas que nunca antes le hubo permitido, diablos, no podía ser tan débil con ella, tenía que comportarse como su amo, su señor. Sus grandes manos fueron hasta su castaña melena, hundiendo los dedos en esta y la sujetó contra él, para que lo chupara.

―¡Oh! ¡Sí, nena, chúpame, bebé!― jadeó, preso del deseo, de los estragos que hacía la pequeña boca de la mujer sobre su erección. ―¡Sí, dulzura, usa tu lengua!― le ordenó cuando sentía su lengua recorrer toda la longitud de su pene y luego ir hacia el glande para luego dar pequeñas sorbidas.

Las manos de la rubia continuaron explorándolo, moviéndose por su vientre plano. A Sakura le fascinaba la ondulación de sus músculos bajo su piel lisa y la forma en que se tensaba su estómago por sus caricias. Las caderas de Shaoran se arquearon y él deslizó sus manos en el cabello de Sakura. Sus labios se deslizaban por su pene, engulléndolo completamente.

―Voy a venirme, bebé, llenaré tu dulce boquita― le dijo con voz ronca mientras sus dedos se cerraban fuertemente sobre la rubia melena de ella, manteniéndola allí, chupándolo. Sus ojos se encontraron cuando ella siguió moviendo con cuidado sus labios de arriba abajo por su pene.

―Lo tragarás todo, Sakura, relajara la garganta y me recibirás en tu boquita, preciosa ― una punzada de excitación se perdió en la cabeza en forma de hongo de su miembro, arrancándole un gemido desde lo más profundo del pecho.

Recordaba la primera vez que ella le había practicado sexo oral, no pensaba que le agradaría la idea por lo cual, en unos de sus castigos por desobediente, le había ordenado sexo oral, que lo tomara en su boca, que no se le ocurriera morderlo y que lo chupara hasta hacerlo terminar, que se lo tragara todo. Sakura movió una mano hacia sus testículos, jugando suavemente con ellos mientras que la otra mano seguía el movimiento de su boca. Él tomó los mechones de seda entre sus dedos y apretó fuertemente los dientes.

Sintió la primera pulsación de su corrida salir por su miembro hasta perderse en la boca de la rubia. El orgasmo fue fuerte, haciéndolo estremecer desde la cabeza a los pies, hasta la base de su pene, donde aquel intenso cosquilleo explotaba una y otra vez. Las manos de él se apretaron en el cabello de la rubia cuando el clímax se fue apagando y su pene seguía aún en su boca. Ella nunca lo dejó, ni por un segundo. Siguió succionándolo hasta haberse tragado todo.

―¿Entonces has sido una chica mala, Sakura?― le dijo segundo después de haberse recuperado de los estragos del orgasmo, tomó la base de su pene y con la punta, delineó los labios de la rubia, mierda, aquello era escena para guardar en lo más profundo y pervertido de sus pensamientos.

—Fue delicioso amor — dijo en voz baja la rubia, mientras seguía arrodillada frente a él, con ese miembro rozando sus labios, amaba que Shaoran se comportara tan intenso y duro en esos momentos, la excitaba, mucho.

―¿Sabes lo que le hago a las chicas malas, no dulzura? ¿Sabes lo que te haré, verdad?― nuevamente repitió la misma caricia de la punta de su miembro sobre sus sonrosados labios; verla así, tan dispuesta y sumisa, mierda. Ella habría seguido chupándolo, pero él logró usar su fuerza a su ventaja y sacó su miembro húmedo de su boca. Su respiración era dificultosa. Un sudor refrescaba su piel.

Cada célula en su cuerpo gritaba por la necesidad de este hombre. La necesidad de tener su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, la necesidad de probar su piel y sentir su clímax, y la necesidad de ver si él cabía en forma tan perfecta en su interior como las veces anteriores.

―Ven, nena, vamos a la cama―

**Continuará**

Solamente diré que ya estaban advertidos u.u…Como verán, a pesar que ya hay 7 capítulos, no ha avanzado mucho, pero creo fielmente que es obligatorio, pues no quiero poner todo de entrada, darle tiempo a los personajes para que resuelvan sus problemas, y claro, han leído como los resuelven. Lamento dejar el capítulo ahí, pero sino lo hacía quedaría más largo que los demás y quiero llevar maso menos un balance entre las páginas de los capítulos. Lamento el no poder responder sus reviews, pero ya es tardísimo, no me quería ir a dormir sin subir el capítulo; espero que me perdonen x_x

—

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capítulo...**


	9. El mejor regalo

**CCS no me pertenece, la historia es de propia, de mi completa autoría.**

**Resumen:**

Todo en Shaoran Li era perverso, pervertido y quien más para conocerlo que su ex mujer, Sakura Li. Luego de un matrimonio fallido, Sakura intenta recuperar su vida alejada de su ex marido, sin embargo, todavía no puede superar que éste se hubo encargado de destruir todos sus deseos y anhelos; Shaoran Li se había convertido en todo lo que la mujer odia, pero…¿Cómo odiar a un hombre que tu cuerpo no logra olvidar? ¿Cómo olvidar a un hombre al cual tu hijo se parecía tanto? Ella no lo sabe, pero intenta averiguarlo.

––

**Fantasías Prohibidas**

El mejor regalo

"&&&&&&"– pensamientos o recuerdos

_&&&&&&_– hablando por teléfono.

**Nota:** _Contiene __**lemon**_

**...**

—

―Voy a azotarte, dulzura, dejaré ese pequeño culo sonrosado y luego te follaré rico― le dijo con una perversa sonrisa mientras la dejaba sobre la cama. ―Luego que te de tu palabra de seguridad me debes obedecer, Sakura, no acepto protestas, solamente obediencia, nena― le susurró en voz baja. Había esperado mucho tiempo aquello, la última noche antes de su divorcio había sido un desastre, no por el hecho de las perversas situaciones, sino por como la había lastimado.

—Lo sé amor, te detendré si me siento incómoda — ella dirigió sus palmas sobre su pecho musculoso, disfrutando de la sensación de él.

―Tu palabra de seguridad es…― el brillo perverso cubrió la mirada masculina. ―Te amo. Si lo dices, todo terminará, nena, sabes cómo funciona; puedes detenerme cuando lo desees― una de sus manos se deslizó por su cuello hasta llegar al valle de sus pechos.

Acercó su rostro al contrario y rozó sus labios, estaba húmeda, ardiendo por tenerlo en su interior, pero quería aquel juego. Ella jadeó, arqueando la espalda mientras su cuerpo era recorrido por sensaciones salvajes.

―Tienes unos pezones tan bonitos― susurró lamiéndose el labio inferior. ―Justo para chuparlos, pero….― apartó su mira de ella; necesitaba algo para amarrarla, si algo sabía era que Sakura era muy impulsiva y sino la mantenía atada mientras la azotaba, todo terminaría mal.

Se separó de ella y alejándose un poco abrió unos de los cajones al lado de la cama y si momentos atrás pensó que su madre estaba loca, aquello lo desconcertó; bueno, por lo menos a su madre no se le hubo ocurrido llenar aquel cajón de juguetes. Corbatas perfectamente dobladas, aquello le serviría. De un momento a otro él se alejaba, en un principio, la castaña no estuvo segura de lo que haría Shaoran, pero cuando regresó con una corbato, entrecerró los ojos, sí, él había usado sus corbatas antes.

―Te quiero boca abajo, Sakura, con tu pequeño culo a mi disposición― le dijo tomando una corbata entre su mano. ―Entonces intentas ser una nena buena― le dijo con cautela, acercándose a ella y llevando la corbata hasta su rostro. ―Quiero despiertos todos tus sentidos. Cierra los ojos― lo último fue una orden antes de vendarle los ojos con la fina corbata, seda. ―¿Tienes alguna queja, Sakura? Habla ahora―

—No amor, sigue, quiero que me azotes, lo merezco —

―Los brazos hacia atrás― volvió a ordenarle. Le tomó de las manos y se las dejó tras la espaldas, para así amarrarlas fuertemente y asegurar el agarre, claro, no poniendo la suficiente presión para hacerle daño, solamente la necesaria para que ella no se soltara.

Ella no se quejó cuando él ató sus manos, al contrario, se mostró gustosa e impaciente por comenzar el juego. Una vez que estuvo atada de manos y con los ojos cubiertos, se colocó boca abajo, justo como Shaoran se lo pedía. Levantó ligeramente su trasero, en la espera de sus azotes. La sensación de las corbatas sobre su cuerpo le parecía excitante, el no poder moverse, y su piel tan expuesta, era increíble. No habían comenzado aún, pero ella estaba húmeda, sentía la humedad entre sus muslos.

—Shaoran…— pero él la interrumpió.

―Quiero obediencia, Sakura, no aceptó que pidas lo que desees, te lo daré si quiero, entiendes?― le preguntó luego de acercarse a ella desde atrás y tomar su castaña melena, tirando un poco hacia atrás. ―Así me gusta― le dijo cuando ella asintió, unas de sus manos se coló por su cuello hasta deslizarse hasta unos de sus pechos, con su grande mano cubrió la piel, apretando; no era una mujer con pechos grandes, pero tenía lo justo, lo necesario. ―Lo único que puede salir de tu rosada boca son gemidos y tu palabra de seguridad, nada más; si te diriges a mí me llamarás amo o señor― tomó el endurecido pezón entre su dedo índice y pulgar y tiró sin delicadeza alguna.

―De rodillas, Sakura, con tu pequeño culo hacia arriba y las piernas separada, quiero ver tu dulce coño― le dijo con voz caliente, pervertida. ―No tienes permiso de correrte, si veo ese coño gotear jugo te azotaré fuerte― se puso de pie y caminó por la habitación, mirándola en todo momento, ella allí, en la cama, con su pálido trasero hacia arriba, a su disposición. ―¿Qué debería hacer contigo?― Se acercó nuevamente a la cama, apoyando una rodilla en el colchón.

―Estás mojada― su voz fue de desagrado mientras su dedo índice se colaba por los pliegues húmedos de la castaña.

Recorrió todo el contorno de su sexo, sintiendo como mojaba su dedo. Mientras su dedo recorría los húmedos pliegues de su sexo, su otra mano cayó pesadamente sobre su trasero, demasiado cerca del comienzo de su entrada posterior, lo justo para que la vibraciones de su golpe inundaran su sexo.

―No cierres las piernas― le dijo con dureza cuando vio como ella estaba a punto de cerrar las piernas, otro fuerte golpe cayó contra el trasero de la castaña, este mucho más fuerte que el primero. Su cuerpo tembló por las vibraciones al recibir la fuerte mano del castaño sobre su trasero

―Las piernas abiertas, no me obligues a tener que azotar ese dulce coño― le advirtió, su dedo rodeó el endurecido clítoris, moviéndose sobre este de un lado a otro por la humedad que allí había. ―Quiero ponerte una pinza aquí, justo sobre tu clítoris― mierda, habían demasiados juguetes que nunca usó con ella, nunca hubo usado pizas en sus coquetos pezones o pinzas en su clítoris, había tenido deseos de usar con ella un plug anal, pero diablos, aquella idea tampoco la habían desarrollado, apenas habían jugado un poco, había demasiado que deseaba probar con ella.

Su interior se agitó mientras lo escuchaba, si seguía simplemente hablándole de aquella manera, terminaría, se correría y luego él la azotaría por ello, sin embargo, él no podía esperar que le hablara de aquella manera tan explícita y caliente y su cuerpo no reaccionaria, especialmente si la tocaba con aquella intimidad, sentía un rastro caliente y espeso a su alrededor, como una bruma fuertemente sexual.

―Ven, chúpame, Sakura, quiero que me comas la polla, que uses tu lengua hasta que te llene la boquita y te lo tragarás todo como la chica buena que eres― separó las manos de su cuerpo y se llevó el dedo a la boca, saboreando su dulce sabor. La ayudó a salir de la cama, y luego la guió al mueble donde se sentó. ―De rodilla― le ordenó, tomó su duro miembro, este se erguía dolorosamente, diablos, estaba putamente duro, duro a pesar que pocos minutos atrás ella lo había chupado hasta terminar en su boca.

El interior de sus muslos pulsó de dolor por la gran excitación cuando la obligó a estar de rodillas, no podía ver nada, por lo cual, se tenía que dejar guiar de él, no era algo que le gustara del todo.

―Buena chica, ahora abre la boca, voy a alimentarte― llevó su mano libre tras la nuca de la castaña y la acercó a su pene, frotando la punta contra los labios de ella. ―Abre la boca, Sakura, no me hagas repetirlo― se mordió el interior de la mejilla, sintió sus jugos empapar el interior de sus mulos, aquello era demasiado perverso, Shaoran nuevamente la estaba controlando, y por primera vez no se quejaba, necesitaba aquello, sentirlo de aquella manera tan ruda, tan masculino y perverso. ―Sí, justo así, traga mi polla, nena, cómetela, déjame saber lo mucho que disfrutas cuando follo esta dulce boquita― su voz fue oscura, perversa, con un toque de descontrolada pasión mientras la castaña abría la boca sobre la punta de su miembro y sorbía, sentía como su lengua pasaba de un lado hacia otro por su punta, como hurgaba en la apertura de su pene, donde salían pequeñas gotas de fluidos.

El sabor masculino llenó la boca de la castaña, todavía no se acostumbraba del todo mientras hacía aquello, lo consideraba demasiado pervertido, sin embargo, lo que su mente consideraba perverso, a su cuerpo le excitaba, la carne entre sus piernas estaba hinchada, húmeda y ansiosa por recibir al castaño en su mojado y apretado interior.

Su oscura mirada no se apartaba del rostro de la castaña, sus mejillas tenían un ligero color rosa y su boca era separada por su dura longitud, era grande, pero le había enseñado muy bien como tomarlo con la boca, como darle placer de aquella manera. Su otra mano se unió a la castaña melena y guió los movimientos de sus chupadas, primero lentos, largas y profundas penetraciones en la boca de la esmeralda, pero luego más rápidas, hasta que se dejó ir en el delicioso calor de la boca de ella. El primer chorro de semen golpeó la garganta de la castaña, pero no le permitió apartarse, no hasta que sorbiera cada pequeño chorro.

Apenas terminó de correrse, tiró del cabello de la rubia para que ésta dejara su carne. Necesitaba azotarla, ver aquel coqueto culo rojo, azotarla fuerte y luego follarla, joder su apretado coño, llenarla de su corrida y luego volver a azotarla, y a tomarla nuevamente.

―Inclínate sobre el mueble, pon tus pechos sobre él, deja tu culo fuera, inclinado hacia mí y separa las piernas, quiero ver tu dulce coño cuando te azote, quiero verlo― gruñó una maldición, allí no había nada para azotarla, lo único que tenía era su cinturón, no deseaba lastimarla tanto pero necesitaba azotarla; fue por ello que se acercó donde estaba su ropa y tomó su cinturón.

Por minutos todo se hizo silencioso y ella solamente pudo obedecerlo, todavía sentía el sabor masculino sobre su lengua, salvaje, oscuro y delicioso. Cuando volvió a acercarse a ella, estaba justo como le pidió. No le advirtió, el primer azote contra su trasero causó que ella dejara escapar un gemido, no supo si era de placer o dolor, pero la llevaría al placer.

—Shao…— gimió con fuerza cuando sintió por segunda vez el cuero del cinturón golpear su trasero, aquello picó sobre su piel, pero más que dolor, una sensación placentera inundó su interior, su vientre se agitó por los golpes y las sensaciones que ya había olvidado. Otro fuerte azote contra la pálida piel de su trasero, ella ya estaba algo sonrojada por los golpes de su mano.

―Has sido una niña muy mala― su mandíbula se apretó y la vena en su cuello se hizo visible. Ella no se había dirigido a él con sumisión ―¿Te gusta que te azote, pequeña zorra? ¿Quieres que te azote? ¿Qué te deje el culo rojo?― durante una milésima de segundos no se escuchó nada más que los fuertes azotes del cinturón sobre la pálida y delicada piel del trasero de la esmeralda, sí, así la quería, sonrojada, gimiendo.

―Sentada, ofréceme tu coño― vio como el cuerpo de la rubia se estremecía, quizás no sería buena idea que le ordenaré aquello luego de ver lo sonrojado que estaba su trasero, pero que más daba. ―Ofréceme ese dulce coño, ofréceme mi coño, Sakura― detuvo los azotes sobre ella y esperó que obedeciera su orden. ―¡Sentada, separa las piernas y déjame verte!― rugió con voz perversa, oscura y despiadada, sería incomodo, no la desataría o quitaría la corbata sobre sus ojos.

El dolor sobre su trasero era intenso, sentía que lo tenía en carne viva, su cuerpo se estremecía por las olvidadas sensaciones, había olvidado los oscuros gustos de Shaoran, recordarlo y volver a vivirlos era algo totalmente diferente, Shaoran no había cambiado nada, ahora lo sentía mucho más perverso.

―¡Oh, sí!― dijo con voz de caliente jubilo cuando ella lo obedeció. ―Mi dulce coño― su oscura mirada tenía aquel brillo de desenfrenada lujuria, perversa, mala.

Se relamió los labios, sería tan fácil ir de rodillas y hundir el rostro en aquella dulce fuente, pero no hizo aquello, tomó fuertemente el cinturón y tiró de este hasta que la punta hubo golpeado todo el bonito y húmedo sexo de la rubia.

―Un coño tan coqueto debe ser azotado― le dijo de manera perversa, otro azote sobre la húmeda carne le causó placer, su pene dolió por la incontrolable excitación de tener a la castaña en aquella posición, sumisa mientras él azotaba su coño.

Un azote más y ver como el cuerpo femenino se sacudía violentamente, le hizo saber que ella se había corrido. Tiró del cinturón y se acercó a ella, se inclinó frente a Sakyra y esta vez fue con la mano que abofeteó sus mojados pliegues. De manera inconsciente, las caderas femeninas se alzaron buscando un mejor contacto, el orgasmo la hizo vibrar, fuerte, mucho más fuerte que cualquiera anteriormente en aquel día, gimió y jadeo por el inmenso placer.

―¡Maldita sea!― gruñó enojado, volviendo a repetir el golpe sobre el centro de la rubia, ―Te has corrido sin el permiso de tu amo, pequeña zorra― le tomó la barbilla con brusquedad, obligándola a mirarlo, claro, por la venda en los ojos no era posible. ―¡Pídeme perdón, Sakura, hazlo, maldita sea!― Sakura no era una buena sumisa, nunca lo obedecía, jodida mujer y su desobediencia. ―¡Pídemelo o detengo toda esta mierda!― gruñó con la mandíbula tensa, sus labios eran una dura y perfecta línea mientras su voz era ronca, llena de enojo, mucho enojo.

—….— tuvo que tragar fuertemente, pues cuando intentó hablar, nada salió de su garganta, de repente tuvo miedo de él, Shaoran siempre demandaba obediencia en aquellas prácticas, había sufrido su enojo anteriormente, las provocaciones en su cuerpo, las zurradas. —Lo…lo siento—

—¿Sientes qué, pequeña zorra?— le preguntó con tono duro.

—Haberme….haber…terminado— juró que el calor en sus mejillas se hizo tan intenso que bajó hasta sus endurecidos pezones.

—Ahora te daré tu regalo de cumpleaños, voy a follarte— solamente el hecho que fuera una fecha especial para ella evitaba castigarla como sabía que merecía, ya luego se encargaría de aquella desobediencia.

—Amo….— pero aquello se convirtió en un ahogado grito, de repente, las húmedas paredes de su apretado sexo se vieron separadas por la larga y dura polla de Shaoran.

**...**

—Buenas tardes, señora Kinomoto—

—Tomoyo, querida— la saludó la madre de la esmeralda cuando la morena llegó a la sala acompañada de unas de las chicas de servicio.

La morena miró el lugar, aquello no parecía ambiente para una futura celebración, todo estaba muy tranquilo, Shen estaba jugando con el padre de Shaoran y la madre de éste observaba revistas…¿Revistas de boda?.

—Creo que llegué muy temprano— dijo mirando su reloj de muñeca, marcaban las 3:45 p.m.

—¿Temprano?— le preguntó el padre de Shaoran.

—Sí, Sakura me dijo que nos encontraríamos aquí—

—Ya entiendo— dijo la mujer con una risita. —A esta hora, Sakura y Shaoran están muy lejos en las costas—

Tomoyo miró al matrimonio sin entender, tomó asiento al lado de la madre de la esmeralda al ésta hacerle gesto con la mano para que lo hiciere.

—Querida, todo fue una pequeña broma para que esos dos estuvieran juntos— le dijo la madre de Sakura con una sonrisa.

La morena quedó sorprendida, ni siquiera pudo articular palabra alguna, nunca imaginó que la madre de su mejor amiga le tendría una trampa para que ésta estuviere a solas con su ex marido, con ese pervertido.

—Entonces esos dos…—

—Exacto, espero que para esta hora ya hayan arreglado todos sus problemas— volvió a decir la madre de Sakura.

Tomoyo observó a los presentes en silencio, era sorprendente como ambos matrimonios podían meterse en la vida de sus hijos, vaya, sabía que ambas mujeres tenían intenciones de que Sakura y Shaoran volvieren a estar juntos, pero no sabía que todo llegaría tan lejos. Miró con una sonrisa al pequeño Shen cuando caminó hasta ella y estiró una mano la cual abrió, dejándola ver un chocolate.

—¿Para mí?— le preguntó con una sonrisa y el niño asintió. Observó el delicado rostro infantil, sin duda, parecido a su padre pero con la mirada de su madre, no cabía duda, los genes de Shaoran y Sakura eran hechos el uno para el otro, pero ella no se daría por vencida, que ellos estuvieren ahora, en aquellos momentos a solas, solamente era una declaración de guerra, nunca en su vida había deseado tanto algo, tenía que conseguirlo; mientras ellos siguieren divorciados, tenía oportunidad, Sakura era su mejor amiga, pero los sentimientos que sentían eran muchos más fuertes, causando que a veces olvidará la lealtad hacia ella.

—¿Querida, te sientes bien?— fue la madre de Shaoran quien la hizo volver a la realidad.

—Disculpe, me preguntaba si Shaoran y Sakura no se enojarán— les dijo acariciándole el cabello a Shen quien rio por la muestra de cariño. Era una pena por el niño, pero por primera vez en su vida tenía que ser egoísta, ella quería lo que merecía, lo que quería desde la primera vez que ellos se casaron, muchas veces fue ese oído fiel para la castaña quien algunas veces, muy avergonzada le narraba pequeños trozos de su intimidad con Shaoran, habían sido muchas duchas de aguas frías, y aunque nunca la castaña le hubo contado cosas explicitas, las podía imaginar, solamente bastaba aquello para que sus bragas le empezaran a molestar.

—Eso mismo pienso yo— esta vez fue el padre de Shaoran quien habló.

—Esos dos no lo van a agradecer, ya verán—

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Su cuerpo se arqueó, se estremeció preso del orgasmo y el castaño no detuvo sus embestidas. Dios, lo necesitaba tanto que su interior dolía, queriéndolo más y más dentro, lo necesitaba, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo así con él, desde que lo tuvo sobre su cuerpo, empujando contra ella, hundiéndose en su interior. Lo rodeó de la cintura con sus largas piernas, buscando más unión entre ambos.

—Dilo— la voz del moreno era ronca, salvaje, oscura. Nunca lo había visto en aquel estado de frenesís, sabía como era Shaoran en la intimidad, el hambre sexual que siempre tenía, pero aquello, aquello era nuevo, quizás no estaba preparada para eso, era demasiado, su cuerpo estaba híper sensible, cada toque, cada pequeño roce la hacía gemir. —Dilo— aquella orden fue acompañada con una fuerte embestida, dejándola sin aliento en el proceso. —¡Que lo digas, maldición!— sus empujes eran salvajes, enterrándose en su mojado canal, saliendo, entrando, saliendo y entrando.

Sus grandes manos tomaron sus pechos, apretándolos y luego tomando sus endurecidos pezones, porque quizás ella no era la mujer más voluptuosa, pero tenía unos coquetos pechos, llenos, perfectos para él, ella tenía las curvas perfectas. Se separó de ella, saliendo de su cuerpo, y la castaña casi lloró por el abandono, estaba demasiado sensible, los orgasmos habían sido intensos, pero su cuerpo quería más, ella quería seguir en aquel perverso juego.

—Amo….— gritó sorprendida cuando el castaño la tomó de lado, alzando unas de sus piernas y volviendo a empujar dentro de ella. Cerró los ojos, aquella forma, nunca la había tomado así. ¿Qué sucedía con Shaoran? Pero no tuvo tiempo de empezar a hacerse preguntas, los empujes en su interior se hacían más rápidos, más profundos, quitándole el aliento, haciendo que se humedeciera más si era posible. —Por fa…vo…— rogó con suplica. Shaoran no le estaba haciendo el amor, la estaba tomando duramente, sin ninguna delicadeza, como si quisiere cobrar cada una de las noches en las cuales estuvieron separados, aquello era mucho, su cuerpo no resistiría, terminaría demasiado agotada, adolorida. —So…soy…tuy…a….mi…se…ñor— gimió cuando otro orgasmo explotó en su interior, su entrepierna estaba liquida, mojada, pero el castaño no se detuvo, aquello solamente lo hizo sonreír de manera perversa mientras entraba y salía del cuerpo de su ex mujer con frenesís.

—Tu amo— gruñó entre dientes, empujando fuertemente contra su interior, quedándose allí mientras explotaba dentro de ella, llenándola con intensidad. Siempre disfrutó del sexo con Sakura, su cuerpo lo tomaba jodidamente bien, un guante de seda apretándose contra su pene, así era el interior de ella, suave, húmedo, caliente y delicioso. Dejó la pierna de ella contra la cama, la giró para que quedara completamente contra él y la besó, devorando sus labios con pasión.

Ella se quejó contra la posesiva boca del castaño cuando éste la rodeó de la cintura, abrazándola, pegándola aún más contra su cuerpo mientras seguía en su interior.

—Por haberme privado tanto de esto voy a castigarte, Sakura, lo haré muchas veces— le prometió antes de hundir su caliente lengua entre la húmeda boca de ella. Sakura era deliciosa, condenadamente buena, dulce.

Estaba demasiada sensible, solamente se dejaba hacer por el hombre que yacía sobre ella, por aquel fuerte y moreno cuerpo. Ambos respiraban de manera errática, sus cuerpos cubiertos por una húmeda capa de sudor, muestra del apasionado momento. Cuando se separaron, el castaño salió de su interior, seguía duro, sabía que sería así, habían pasado seis meses desde que estuvo con ella, era obvio que no se conformaría con un sólo momento pasional, no, su cuerpo, su sangre, su pene, necesitaban más de Sakura, mucho más.

—Estarás en problemas cuando firmes el contrato— sonrió con perversidad, sin embargó, cuando volvió a observarla, la castaña tenía los ojos cerrados, se había quedado dormida, la había agotado.

La observó en silencio, admirando cada pequeño detalle de su rostro. Sakura, ella era esa parte buena, mientras él, un enfermo, un demonio el cual mientras ella más le daba, él más quería, porque solamente con ella, mientras estaba enterrado en lo más profundo del cuerpo de la rubia, era cuando los fantasmas del pasado no lo atormentaban, era cuando olvidaba todo, olvidaba todo con sexo, con sexo con ella. Tomó las sábanas, cubriéndola, necesitaba pensar, ordenar su cabeza, y verla desnuda, vulnerable, no era bueno, pues deseos de volver a empujar dentro de ella no les faltaban, era mejor tomar una ducha, enfriar su cuerpo, enfriar la erección que estaba entre sus piernas, negándose a ceder sobre el cuerpo de la chica que dormía en aquella cama.

Cuando entró al baño, no dudó meterse bajo la regadera y abrir el grifo del agua, dejando que el agua fría mojara su cuerpo, se había prometido no lastimar a Sakura, no hacerle daño, había sido por eso que hubo aceptado el divorcio, para no lastimarla, para no exigirle mucho más de lo que ya le exigía, pero ahora, seis meses después, no creía que aquello se repitiera, no sería capaz de dejarla, no ahora que la volvió a tener, que volvió a estar dentro de ella, no cuando ella se moldeaba tan malditamente bien a su pene, diablos, no, dejarla ir no sería posible, ya no huiría de los oscuros y perversos deseos que tenía, Sakura era con la única mujer con la cual olvidaba todo, ella era la única capaz de tomarlo de aquella manera tan cálida, era como estar en casa; no importaba que tanto sexo tenía con mujeres, nunca era lo mismo, nunca como el sexo con la rubia que descansaba del otro lado del camarote. ¿Sería capaz de no lastimarla nuevamente?

**Continuará**

* * *

Hola?..Buenoo!...Aquí el capítulo 8, pues para quienes querían ya que Shao y Saku tuvieran su momento candente, aquí está. Sí, finalmente esos dos hicieron de las suyas, y de que manera, quizás se me fue la mano en el lemon, no sé. Shaoran se vuelve más y más sexual, no se sabe que puede suceder luego, bueno, solamente yo sé jijijiji…Pero de verdad, espero que les guste el capítulo y que no lo encuentren tan pervertido, pues escribo M pero creo que este capítulo supera cualquier otro que haya escrito antes. Lo de Tomoyo, que confuso lo de esa mujer, mira que estar con Shen y estar pensando en separar sus padres, pobre Shen u.u.

Nuevamente lamento no poder responder a sus reviews, pero parece que últimamente solamente tengo tiempo de actualizar ya cuando se supone que deba estar en los brazos de morfeos, mas prometo que el en próximo capítulo contesto todas sus dudas, no crean que no estoy pendiente a sus hermosos reviews, siempre los leo una y otra vez, son la medicina para levantar a mi perezosa musa.

—

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capítulo...**


	10. Tranquilidad

**CCS no me pertenece, la historia es de propia, de mi completa autoría.**

**Resumen:**

Todo en Shaoran Li era perverso, pervertido y quien más para conocerlo que su ex mujer, Sakura Li. Luego de un matrimonio fallido, Sakura intenta recuperar su vida alejada de su ex marido, sin embargo, todavía no puede superar que éste se hubo encargado de destruir todos sus deseos y anhelos; Shaoran Li se había convertido en todo lo que la mujer odia, pero…¿Cómo odiar a un hombre que tu cuerpo no logra olvidar? ¿Cómo olvidar a un hombre al cual tu hijo se parecía tanto? Ella no lo sabe, pero intenta averiguarlo.

––

**Fantasías Prohibidas**

Tranquilidad

"&&&&&&"– pensamientos o recuerdos

_&&&&&&_– hablando por teléfono.

**Beteado**_ por_** lherrera**

—

—

_Se movió en la cama con pereza, estaba agotada, su cuerpo estaba liviano como una pluma, como si se hubo deshecho de alguna pesada carga._

_—"Despertaste"— la profunda voz de su ex marido causó que su verde mirada fuera sobre el mueble. Allí estaba él, su corazón se agitó y su cuerpo se estremeció, cierto, había hecho el amor con Shaoran, había sucumbido a los deseos del hombre, era débil, su cuerpo era débil; se incorporó en la cama, llevándose las sábanas para cubrir su cuerpo de la lasciva mirada del hombre._

_—"¿Qué hora es?"— le preguntó en voz baja, no notaba ninguna clase de claridad._

_—"Ocho y quince de la noche"— le dijo poniéndose de pie, llevaba un elegante y fino traje negro, su altura, su porte tan elegante y varonil la intimidaron. Ahora que no estaba arropada por aquella necesidad y lujuria, tenía miedo, miedo de él, miedo de ella misma._

_—"Estamos…"—_

_—"En el yate, a las diez estaremos de regreso"— la interrumpió al detenerse frente a la cama, frente a ella. —"Dúchate, es tu cumpleaños"— lo miró sorprendida, su voz era lenta, relajada y con algo de ternura. —"Dije que sería tuyo"— se inclinó, tomándola con delicadeza de la barbilla, acercándose a sus labios, solamente acariciándolos levemente._

_—"No tienes que hacer esto, Shaoran"— le dijo cuando él se separó, volviendo a erguirse mientras dejaba las manos en los bolsillos._

_—"Tu boca dice una cosa, tus ojos dicen todo lo contrario"— y lo odió nuevamente cuando vio como aquella sonrisa moja bragas adornaba la perfecta boca de su ex._

_—"Solamente quiero ir a casa, tomar una refrescante ducha y estar con mi hijo"— le dijo con desagrado mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

_—"Tan mentirosa como siempre"— le dijo con seriedad Shaoran._

_—"Voy a tomar una ducha, cuando salga, no quiero ver tu arrogante rostro"— o tu perfecto cuerpo, quiso agregar, pero se mordió el labio inferior mientras se cubría con las sábanas y salía de la cama; sin embargo, al hacerlo con tanta rapidez, sus pies se enredaron en las sábanas y calló hacia atrás, sobre la cama nuevamente. Suspiró con molestia, las sábanas se habían deslizados un poco, dejando ver una perfecta porción de sus pechos al castaño. Se cubrió rápidamente, pero al hacerlo, sus dedos tocaron algo que rodeaba su cuello, sorprendida, volvió a tocar hasta encontrarse con una pequeña piedra tallada en forma de pétalo de Sakura._

_—"Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura"— escuchó la ronca voz de su ex y lo miró sorprendida. ¿Él le había puesto aquello mientras dormía? Claro, no lo tenía antes._

_—"Etto…"— se sonrojó, Shaoran siempre era un caballero, maldito hombre, era por aquello que no lograba entender porque su matrimonio fracasó, porqué él tenía que ser tan sexualmente insatisfecho y porqué ella hubo siempre hecho lo que él quiso. —"…Gracias…"— dijo apenada._

_—"No"— negó el hombre frente a ella, su oscura mirada era como fuego sobre ella, lo vio lamerse el labio inferior y nuevamente algo en su interior se encendía. —"No me des las gracias, sabes que tendrás que hacerlo de otra manera, muñequita"— tragó._

—¡Sakura!— el grito de Tomoyo la hizo regresar a la realidad. —¿Qué tanto te hizo ese hombre para que siempre lo estés pensando?— le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

Hacía dos días de su cumpleaños, luego de que Shaoran le hubo dicho que le pagaría aquel regalo de otra manera, le había entregado el regalo de su madre, definitivamente, la madre de Shaoran no sabía de discreción en cuanto a joyas costosas, la esmeralda estaba segura que no podría usar aquel brazalete sino era para una ocasión de alta sociedad y mucha seguridad. Suspiró, luego de aquello, cuando estuvo sola en el camarote, había visto un corto y pequeño vestido acompañado por unos hermosos zapatos de tacones, Shaoran le había dicho que la esperaba arriba, y cuando se arregló y salió para encontrarse con el castaño, había quedado maravillado. Allí al aire libre, una mesa para ambos, donde cenarían mientras veían las brillantes luces de la ciudad. Él se había portado como todo un caballero, separándole la silla, sirviéndole champagne, sí, Shaoran era el hombre perfecto para cualquiera mujer, aquella aura, dominante, posesiva y cruelmente masculina le agradaría a cualquiera mujer.

La cena hubo transcurrido en silencio, estaba demasiado avergonzada por la manera tan descarada en la que…bueno, en la cual habían hecho el amor, y Shaoran no intentaba hablarle del tema, algo que agradeció, o por lo menos no lo intentó hasta que habían llegado al muelle, sugiriéndole que volvieran al camarote, que estaba duro y moría por penetrar su cuerpo, con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas, hubo tomado la copa y tirado el champagne al perfecto rostro masculino, lo había mirado con desagrado y ni lo había dudado en ponerse de pie y alejarse con pasos apresurados para bajar del yate, y cuando lo hizo, vio a Wei, el chofer de Shaoran quien esperaba allí, le había ordenado al hombre que la llevase a su casa, y éste, por instantes dudó, pero al ver como su jefe se acercaba mientras se limpiaba el rostro con una servilleta, entendió que aquella noche el plan de la señora había fracasado, Shaoran y Sakura no irían a casa juntos, cada uno tomaba camino diferentes.

—Ni siquiera lo quiero recordar— le dijo a Tomoyo quien esperaba impaciente.

—No parece, has estado sonrojada desde la mañana, son la 1:30 p.m.— le dijo tras consultar con su reloj. —Y sigues sonrojada—

—Es demasiado vergonzoso, Tomoyo— le dijo intentando concentrarse en unos expedientes.

—Te folló— le dijo sonriendo al recostarse en la silla. —Y por tu rostro, digo que lo hizo de una manera muy salvaje— continuó hablando. —Vamos, Sakura, tú sabes como es tu ex marido. Ese hombre destila sexo salvaje por cada poro de su piel— al decir aquello la esmeralda la miró. —¿Alguna vez tuvieron sexo con tranquilidad? ¿Alguna vez te hizo el amor?— Sakura era una hermosa flor, bella y llena de vida, flor que se marchitaría si Shaoran seguía con aquel perverso juego, con tantas mujeres que caerían gustosa ante sus pies, él muy estúpido estaba volviendo tras la esmeralda.

—Sí— le dijo mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. —Sé que él es un enfermo, pero…— dudó. —A veces habían días que no quería sexo, él quería hacer el amor— y sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa se formó en su boca. —Cuando concebí a Shen fue unas de esas veces— era la primera vez que le contaba aquello.

—Si sigues hablando se te caerán las babas— se burló la morena tras escucharla y ver la boba sonrisa que la esmeralda tenía en su boca. Quizás era masoquista, pero desde un tiempo para acá necesitaba saber como iban las cosas entre Shaoran y Sakura. —Pasa— dijo al escuchar unos toques en la puerta. Era Meiling. —Tengo una idea— dijo al observar a ambas chicas.

—El señor Yukito llamó para cancelar su consulta— le dijo la rubí a Sakura, ésta echó la cabeza hacia atrás, había avanzado mucho con Yukito, sin embargo, siempre que llegaban a ese punto, a las 4 semanas sin alcohol, él cancelaba las consultas.

—Como estamos las tres solteras, las invito a The Hole— la rubí la miró como si estuviese loca, y la esmeralda sin entender. —Es un cabaret donde hay culos buenos y pollas grandes— le dijo con diversión a la castaña. —Seguramente habrá algún tío que la tenga más grande que Shaoran— este comentario causó que la castaña abriese los ojos grandemente.

—¡Dios, Tomoyo!— exclamó escandalizada. —Deja de hablar así, por Alah— le pidió.

—Vamos, Sakura, si Shaoran la tiene grande, solamente tengo que ver tu cara de fascinación mientras recuerdas quien sabe las cosas que te hizo en el yate y es para decir, el hombre lo que tiene es dinamita, grande, gorda y larga— dijo divertida. La castaña abrió ligeramente los labios, intentó decir algo pero nada. —¿Te apuntas, Mei?— le preguntó a la morena quien estaba sorprendida tras escucharla.

—Sí, no tengo nada que hacer en la noche— dijo confundida.

—No cuenten conmigo, no me interesa ir a lugares como esos— ¿Ella, Sakura Li, meterse en un lugar como esos? Donde reinaba toda clase de perversión, no, ya tenía muchos pecados arriba como para ir a lugares como aquel.

—Algún día me acompañarás y luego dirás que te has perdido de muchas cosas— le dijo Tomoyo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Movió el cuello hacia un lado, y luego hacia el otro, solamente quería una refrescante ducha y estar con su hijo, eran las cuatro y media de la tarde cuando cruzó la elegante entrada de su casa.

—¡Mami!— la infantil voz de su hijo la hizo sonreír, se inclinó en el piso para recibirlo en sus brazos cuando él salió corriendo hacia ella.

—¿Cómo se ha portado el nene de mami?— le preguntó besándole las mejillas.

—Ien— dijo el niño feliz.

La esmeralda escondió los labios en el cuello de su bebé y empezó a repartir besos por este; sin embargo, mientras el niño reía por las cosquillas que le estaba causando, se detuvo, Shen olía a talco, aceite de bebé, chocolate y colonia masculina, una colonia que conocía demasiado bien. Shaoran estaba allí.

—Shen, ve con papá, mami tomará una ducha— le dijo mientras lo dejaba en el piso, si Shaoran estaba allí, tenía que tener mente y cuerpo frío. El niño asintió y se marchó corriendo, respiró, no quería ver a Shaoran aún.

El castaño, quien estaba sentando en unos de los elegantes muebles del family room, observó a su hijo correr hacia él con una enorme sonrisa, Shen siempre sabía cuándo él o Sakura estaban en casa, seguramente era por el olor, era la única explicación que encontraba.

—¿Y mamá?— le preguntó al tomarlo en brazos cuando el niño intentaba subirse al mueble.

—Bano— le dijo llevando unas de sus manitas a las palomitas de maíz y luego llevándosela a la boca, pues ambos veían la película de _"Madagascar: Europe most wanted" _

Observó a su hijo, Shen observaba el gran televisor de pantalla plana con gran interés. Estaba orgulloso.

—Mami ta feiz— sus ojitos observaron a su padre.

—Te dije que papá quiere a mami, mami es muy terca— le dijo sonriéndole mientras le alborotaba el cabello. —¿Sucede algo?— le preguntó con preocupación al ver como su hijo lo miraba y sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Nu quelo que papi vaia— le dijo mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

No le gustaba ver a su hijo llorar, era algo doloroso. Lo sentó en sus piernas y el niño escondió el rostro en su pecho, llorando en silencio.

—Shen— lo llamó con suavidad. —Papá no se ha portado muy bien con mami— le confesó. —Mami no quiere que papá la vuelva a lastimar, es por eso que papá no está en casa— el niño lo miró confundido.

—Papi ueno— le dijo cuando su padre limpió sus húmedas mejillas.

—Hagamos algo— sonrió. —Papá regresará a casa, pero no en estos momentos— vio como los labios de su hijo se juntaban, estaba haciendo puchero. —Mami tiene que dejar que papá…— si Sakura se enteraba lo que le diría a su hijo en aquellos momentos, lo mataría. Se inclinó hasta el oído de su hijo y susurró.

—¿Eushir?— le preguntó confundido.

—Exacto, cuando mami permita eso, papá regresará a casa, es nuestra promesa de hombres— le dijo guiñándole un ojo. El niño miró a su padre con mucha atención y luego sonrió, él solamente quería que sus padres estuvieran juntos, seguramente seducir era algún dulce, esperaba que su madre aceptara el dulce de su padre.

—¿Desde qué hora estás aquí?— escuchó la voz de la castaña quien se acercaba en aquellos momentos. Estaba informal, con una camiseta ancha, unos pantalones cortos, el cabello amarrado y unas sandalias.

—Temprano— le dijo. Bajó la mirada para observar a su hijo quien lo miraba con las mejillas infladas, esperando que su padre actuara. —No campeón, no ahora— le dijo en voz baja para que la castaña no escuchara.

—¿De qué hablan?— preguntó con curiosidad al ver la manera tan íntima que padre e hijo hablaban.

—Coshas de ombeds— le dijo su pequeño hijo sonriéndole.

—¿Cosas de hombres?— preguntó con una ceja alzada mirando a Shaoran y buscando explicación.

—Ya lo escuchaste, cosas de hombres— le dijo sonriéndole.

—Señora, la comida está servida— les informó una chica de servicio tras acercarse.

—Vamos, campeón— tomó al niño de la cintura mientras se ponía de pie y rápido lo sentó tras su cuello.

La castaña observó a ambos, Shen estaba realmente feliz, no podía pelear con Shaoran para que no lo viera cuando quisiera, no le podía seguir haciendo tal daño a su hijo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Me sorprendes cada día más— le dijo la rubí, ambas estaban en el apartamento de Tomoyo.

—Supongo que son ya muchas duchas frías— le dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras daba un sorbo de cerveza.

—Seamos realista, Tomoyo, mientras tú deseas estar en su lugar, ellos disfrutan de un caliente sexo—

—De verdad, solamente es cuestión de tiempo— dijo convencida mientras miraba el televisor.

—Pero mientras pasa el tiempo, ellos follan arduamente y tú seguirás interesada en saber como follan, que tanto él le hace para que ella pierda el control, que tanto ella le hace como para que Shaoran siga deseoso de tomarla— suspiró. —Creo que es algo enfermo— dijo finalmente. —Como psicóloga deberías saber que nada bueno saldrá de todo esto—

—Solamente es sexo, Mei— le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Pues uno muy bueno, estoy casi segura que Shaoran Li debe follar como los dioses— este comentario le causó que la morena la mirase. —¿Me dirás que no crees lo mismo?— le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Prefiero guardar silencio— sonrió.

—Claro, se me olvidó que sabes muy bien de lo que es capaz Shaoran—

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de conocer a Sakura— recordó.

—Pero casi te acuesta con él, creo que hay mucho sexo no resuelto entre ustedes—

—No niña, Shaoran me rechazó aquella vez, sus palabras fueron que le doy asco— susurró con voz ausente.

—¿Por qué nunca se lo contaste a Sakura?— quiso saber. —Seguramente ella nunca se hubiese casado con él y tú habrías podido intentar algo nuevamente con él—

—Se ve que no conoces a Shaoran— le dijo sonriendo. —Lo que nunca imaginé era que él terminara casado, verdaderamente que fue una sorpresa, nunca mostró algún interés en casarse—

—Sakura lo atrapó, te lo digo, ella es ese punto débil de él—

—No lo creo, Mei, Shaoran no tiene punto débil como dices— observó su cerveza. —Shaoran podrá tener muchas cosas, pero punto débil no tiene, créemelo—

—Bueno, supongo que te cansarás algún día de las duchas frías— le dijo.

—Lo supones bien—

—Y de lo consoladores— rio al decir aquello.

—Son los mejores amigos de una mujer— no pudo evitar reír también. —Hasta Sakura se ha comprado uno—

La morena casi escupe la cerveza al escuchar a Tomoyo decir aquello, pues según Tomoyo, Sakura era una mujer muy pudorosa, reservada, estaba agarrada fielmente a sus raíces y eso lo demostraba en cualquier evento social.

—Dios mío, no bromees con algo así— le pidió.

—No, es la verdad, aunque Shaoran le arruinó su momento de auto complacerse, él terminó usando el consolador con ella—

—¡Dios santo!— exclamó. —Cualquiera mujer daría lo que fuera para estar en el lugar de ella— le dijo. —Es sorprendente, ella rechazando a tremendo dios del sexo y otras con deseos de uno. La vida es injusta— se quejó con diversión. —Yo creo que también me tengo que comprar unos de esos amiguitos—

—¿No estabas conociendo a alguien?— le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Te juro, tengo mala suerte— suspiró.

—Seguramente estás buscando por el lado equivocado—

—Quizás si me gustaran las mujeres fuera menos complicado, los hombres solamente quieren tener sexo sin compromiso— le quejó a la morena.

—Sabes, tú y Sakura se parecen demasiado, Meiling, puedes acostarte con chicos, aunque sea solamente para saciar el libido— le aconsejó. —¿Todavía piensas en ese hombre?— le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sí— le confesó. —No he podido olvidarlo— aceptó con tristeza.

—No lo has intentado, solamente has tenido sexo con él, el desgraciado fue tu primer hombre y ha sido el único— dijo con desagrado.

—Incluso aunque me haya ido a Italia por estos últimos cinco años, su recuerdo sigue igual de fuerte—

—Supe que se casó, tiene una niña—

—Lo sé— dijo bajando la mirada.

—Debes olvidarlo— sabía que no podía quedarse con aquel secreto, Meiling era su mejor amiga, la adoraba, pero no podía decirle que sabía dónde estaba el hombre, que más de una vez lo había visto.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La esmeralda observaba en silencio como padre e hijo jugaban, tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a su hijo con aquella hermosa sonrisa, no había dejado de reír desde que habían empezado a armar aquel rompecabezas de 30 piezas.

—Aquí— dijo el niño, mostrándole el lugar donde iba la última pieza que su padre tenía en manos.

—¿No la quieres poner?— le preguntó su padre.

—Untosh— le dijo.

El hombre asintió y ambos colocaron la última pieza.

—Muy bien— lo felicitó su madre sonriéndole. —¿Sucede algo?— le preguntó al ver como su hijo la miraba y luego miraba a su padre, parecía que quería preguntarles algo; sin embargo, su carita le decía que no sabía como hacerlo. —Shen— lo llamó con voz suave al acercarse al piso y quedar a altura de ambos.

—¿Que cono?— le preguntó con curiosidad a su padre mientras lo miraba.

El castaño frunció el entrecejo confundido, no entendía lo que su hijo le acababa de preguntar.

—¿Quieres un cono de helado?— le preguntó el hombre, pero su hijo negó con la cabeza.

—Amio de papi dio cono—

Escuchó sorprendida lo que su hijo le acababa de decir al castaño, lo entendió, Shen le preguntaba lo que Eriol le hubo dicho, no pensaba que Shen se acordaría de aquella plática, y mucho menos de aquella palabra. Se puso de pie, intentando alejarse antes de ser detenida por su ex marido.

—Sakura— la llamó con voz dura. —¿Cuándo Shen escuchó esa palabra?— se mordió el interior de la mejilla al escucharlo; sin duda, Shaoran era un hombre fuertemente sexual, pero siempre cuidaba sus palabras o actos delante de Shen, sino lo conociera en la intimidad, diría que el hombre no tenía aquellos retorcidos pensamientos o juegos, pues ante todos, Shaoran se mostraba normal e indiferente. Se puso de pie con su hijo en brazos para quedar a la altura de aquella mujer.

—No es algo importante— le dijo.

—Sakura— la volvió a llamar pero esta vez su voz era de advertencia.

—Papi— lo llamó su hijo agarrando su camisa. —Amio de papi— le dijo cuando su padre lo observó con atención.

—¿Amigo de papá?— le preguntó y el niño asintió. —¿Entonces Eriol no te dijo nada, no?— le preguntó con voz acusadora. —Ya es hora de dormir, pequeño— ya hablaría luego con la esmeralda, eran las 8:00 de la noche, la hora de dormir del niño.

—Nu quelo— le dijo cruzándose de brazos como muestra de su negación.

—Pero no es lo que quieras, pequeño travieso— le dijo sonriendo, caminando hacia las grandes escaleras de mármol.

Se sentó en el mueble y cruzó las piernas cuando el castaño se hubo alejado, no necesitaba hablar de la visita de aquel hombre, ya le había ordenado que lo alejara de ella y de Shen, solamente eso quería, no volver a encontrarse con aquel sujeto. Suspiró, Shaoran seguramente estaba enojado porque le hubo mentido, pero no le importaba.

—Te espero mañana en la suite— la ronca voz de Shaoran la asustó, pues no hubo notado cuando el hombre había llegado nuevamente.

—Shaoran— lo llamó, se veía enojado, tenía el rostro contraído, Shaoran odiaba que no le hablaran con la verdad.

—No seré más generoso contigo, Sakura— le dijo con voz oscura. —Te espero en la suite a la nueve de la noche, ni un minuto más— sus ojos chocolates la miraban con intensidad.

—No iré— le dijo, no caería en el juego del hombre, Shaoran debía entender que ya no era su marido, que ya no podía tronar los dedos y esperar que ella fuere a él.

—Sabes que lo harás—

Lo observó allí, tan grande, fuerte y dominante, sus oscuros cabellos, sus profundos ojos y su piel, todo parecía sacado de un libro de mitología griega, el hombre era simplemente magnifico.

—Buenas noches— le dijo con voz distante tras tomar su chaqueta y empezar a alejarse. Quedó allí, confundida, por un momento había pensado que se le acercaría, que la besaría, pero no, el hombre se estaba marchando sin decirle nada más que unas simples buenas noches.

**Continuará**

* * *

Antes que nada, os informo que tengo Beta *-*…súper feliz y agradecida, muchas gracias a **lherrera** quien se ofreció amablemente en ayudarme y formar parte de mis mmm locas ideas? Espero darle mejores capítulos chic s ^^

Shaoran ¡ #! se porta tan lindo luego de su gran apetito sexual al regalarle aquello a Saku, pobre, el hombre juega con sus emociones y hace que lo entienda menos, pues es todo un caballero según ella y no entiende porqué su matrimonio fracasó -.- ¿Qué onda con Tomoyo y el querer saber la vida sexual de los dos castaños? Me gustaría hacerlo diferente pero es algo creo que primordial el interés que tiene Tomoyo en saber todo lo de esos dos; me gustaría ser más clara pero perdería el encanto, aunque ya sabemos que Shaoran y Tomoyo tuvieron algo. ¿Creen que solamente la rechazó a sí nomas? Yo no me la creo, algo sucede entre esos dos y Saku no se da por enterada.

Shen es tan adorable *-*…Y Shaoran, sea como sea delante de su retoño es un verdadero padre, solamente por eso hay que amarlo *0*…Uff, pero resultó ser un niño el cual pone atención a todo que le rodea, mira que acordarse de aquello y decírselo a su padre xDD..Pequeño travieso. Espero que les guste el capítulo, la última palabra la tiene Saku, hay que ver si va o no va con Shao, él decidió que ella escogiese.

**maylu-liya:** No tardé nadita? jejeje, eso porque justamente es el día de actualizar. Espero que también te guste este capítulo. Bienvenida a mis locas ideas, pues creo que eres nueva?

** :** Que te puedo decir jajaja, en las madrugadas es que como que me viene en golpe y tiempo para actualizar jijiji...a soñar con Shao. Creo que todavía falta para que se pueda ver y saber algo más, hay muchos enredos con respecto a lo de Tomoyo pero intento que en cada capitulo se vea algo.

**morena**: Imparables esos dos jijiji, claro, ahora la última palabra la tiene Saku con este último capitulo. Shen, el amor de ambos, tanto que el pervertido de su padre cuida sus palabras delante del niño, por lo menos se preocupa que no aprenda su vocabulario jijiji

**Ying-FaLi23**: Jijiji, las consecuencias las pensé pero fueron completamente desechas, cambiaría todo lo que viene jijiji y esa no es la idea, es mucho drama hasta el extremo jijiji. Yo no sé si Tomoyo trama algo x3...hay que seguir leyendo y atandos cabos, por lo menos en este capitulo se puede ver que según Tomoyo, Shao ya la ha rechazado.

**anaiza18**: Estuvo casada con Shao, algo tuvo que a ver aprendido jijiji. Aquí es cuando uno dice: Mujer enamorada capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, pues parece que Tomoyo a tomado eso como parte de ella jijiji. Espero que te guste este capítulo y que lo disfrutes.

**MayiLoza:** Aquí estoy actualizando, pues Shao sabe como llegarle a Saku, sigue haciendo esas cosas que a ella la enamoraron ... a ver que sucede, porque ahora parece que solamente quiere tenerla como su sumisa.

**Didi87:** Tomoyo y Eriol? Oh no, hasta el momento esos dos no se conocen?...Creo jijiji...Shao no es tan malo, claro, el tan es lo que lo mata, vamos, le dio un regalo por su cumpleaños, esto lo hace romantico a su manera? jajaja.

**Brigghit:** Que bueno que te haya encantado *-* ... Shaoran y Tomoyo, serían tal para cual, pero según Tomoyo, él la rechazó O.O...a ver que sucede más adelante.

**HaRuNo-SaMy:** Hola, espero poder aclararte las dudas: Me refiero a Saku como rubia, porque su cabello no es mmmm castaño oscuro?...Cuando le da el sol el destello es rubio, sería un color como el caramelo, cuando no está bajo los rayos solares sería castaña, recordando siempre que el color de su pelo es claro casi rubio. La historia en sí tiene sus propios personajes, Saku tiene el cabello como la protagonista, no es detalle que se me pasan es que no quiero la repetición tantas veces x_x...Espero poder ayudarte, muchas gracias por leer *0*

**Guest**: Bueno, estuvo casada con Shao, dicen que todo lo malo se pega jijijiji, parece que aprendió algo jejeje. Espero que sigas leyendo y que disfrutes del capitulo.

**SL007**: Muchas gracias, ufff, me sacas un peso de encima /.. pensaba que algunos capitulos si estaban como que muy muy u...u...Lo de Shao, sí, habá mucho más, lo del capitulo romantico, ahí sino puedo decir mucho, no quiero adelantar cositas ^^.

**Maru-Li Tsukiyomi**: Que bueno que te gustara *0*...Bueno, Shao y Saku están divorciado, pero te entiendo, no se puede desear algo que fue de una amiga, no hay lealtad ni respeto -.- ... Aquí se ve algo más sobre Tomoyo :P

**Yuy Li:** Que bueno que la leas, espero que lo sigas haciendo y que sigas disfrutando de ella, todavía quedan bastantes dudas y situaciones para resolver ^^

**Tomoyo mala mala:** Tu nombre xDDD..Pues hay que ver que pasará más adelante, claro, cada uno pueda ser que reciba lo que se merece, hay que esperar por mis locas y descabelladas ideas :P...Shen es pura ternurita *0*

**yanisaku**: Que bueno que te guste, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo y que sea de tu completo agrado.

**irene**: Juntos pero no revueltos? Ahora la carta ya está echada sobre la mesa, Saku decide si tomarla o que hacer con ella, tiene la última palabra.

—

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capítulo...**


	11. Decisión tomada

**CCS no me pertenece, la historia es propia, de mi completa autoría.**

**Resumen:**

Todo en Shaoran Li era perverso, pervertido y quien más para conocerlo que su ex mujer, Sakura Li. Luego de un matrimonio fallido, Sakura intenta recuperar su vida alejada de su ex marido, sin embargo, todavía no puede superar que éste se hubo encargado de destruir todos sus deseos y anhelos; Shaoran Li se había convertido en todo lo que la mujer odia, pero…¿Cómo odiar a un hombre que tu cuerpo no logra olvidar? ¿Cómo olvidar a un hombre al cual tu hijo se parecía tanto? Ella no lo sabe, pero intenta averiguarlo.

––

**Fantasías Prohibidas**

Decisión tomada

_"&&&&&&"–_ pensamientos o recuerdos

_&&&&&&– _hablando por teléfono.

**Beteado**_ por_** lherrera**

—

—

—¿No irás a almorzar?— le preguntó a la esmeralda cuando está salió de su oficina, buscando unos documentos.

—No, quedé con Yukito, lo esperaré, no te preocupes, puedes irte a comer— le dijo mientras ojeaba el expediente que había sobre el escritorio de la rubí.

—Te traeré algo, digo, si Tomoyo sabe que te quedaste sin almorzar, es capaz de matarme— le dedicó una sonrisa cuando la castaña la miró y luego observó el reloj de cristal que había en el escritorio.

Tomoyo había pasado toda la mañana en una conferencia, como psicóloga, era algo que hacían a menudo, pues orientar a nuevos psicólogos era una manera de expandir las alianzas.

—Bueno, que tengas buen provecho— le dijo la esmeralda, antes de alejarse y perderse por la puerta de su oficina. Yukito llegaría dentro de unos treinta minutos, esperaba que no haya tenido una crisis, estaba agotada, especialmente con él; habían intentado hasta hipnosis, intentando llegar a la profundidad del problema del hombre, pero era algo que no resultaba, Yukito no se quería someter a tratamientos más certeros, lo único que había averiguado en los últimos cuatros meses, era que su padre había abusado de él sexualmente, y que pegaba brutalmente a su mujer.

—Buenas tardes— escuchó la voz de un hombre mientras tomaba su bolso, pues iría a comer a un pequeño restaurante el cual no estaba muy lejos de allí.

—Buenas…tardes— saludó al hombre. Tenía el cabello negro, alto, cuerpo atlético, llevaba un traje de chaqueta color gris y unos lentes de sol.

—¿La señora Li está?— le preguntó el hombre dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Sí— era un hombre muy guapo. —Pero no puede pasar, está a la espera de un paciente— lo cortó.

—Yo soy ese paciente— le dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Oh!— exclamó observando su reloj y tomando una pluma. —Entonces tu eres el señor Yukito Tsukishiro— el hombre asintió y ella tomó un pequeño cuaderno donde anotó el nombre del hombre y la hora de la llegada. —Pase, la doctora le espera— le dijo indicándole unas de las puertas de caoba al fondo. El hombre solamente asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Observó al chico con una ceja alzada, pensaba que Yukito era peliblanco y hasta más joven, pues Tomoyo le había dicho que el hombre tenía 24 años, sin embargo, seguramente aquella apariencia de cabellos se debía a su preferencia sexual, no era extraño que se pintara muy a menudo el cabello

—Debo apresurarme— dijo al ver el reloj, tenía que volver antes de que el hombre se marchase para darle su próxima cita. Se acercó hasta la puerta, Sakura le había dicho que podía ir a almorzar, que ella atendería a Yukito, pues él era un paciente de confianza, no tenía que preocuparse, su jefa no corría ningún problema con un hombre con problemas de alcohol y gay.

—Sabía que nos volveríamos a ver— susurró el hombre al entrar en la oficina de la esmeralda. —Te lo dije— la sonrisa que se posó en su boca fue perversa.

Giró sobre sus talones al escuchar aquella voz. ¿Qué hacía ese hombre en su oficina?

—¿Qué se le ofrece, señor Hiiragizawa?— le preguntó mirándolo con seriedad.

—Estaba buscando a una psicóloga— le dijo sonriendo el hombre tras quitarse los lentes de sol.

—Necesita sacar una consulta con mi secretaria— su tono fue tajante, ese hombre tenía algo que no le gustaba, algo que le obligaba estar en alerta.

El moreno la observó de arriba abajo, tenía unos pantalones cortos de color negros, una camisa de igual color y unos zapatos altos, el cabello lo llevaba recogido y su cuello era adornado por un pequeño y fino collar el cual tenía el pétalo de una flor de sakura.

—Creo que tu secretaria iba de camino a almorzar— le restó importancia y tomó asiento frente al escritorio de la castaña. —Se supones que ayudas a las personas necesitadas, solamente tienes que escuchar mis penas—

—Tendrá que ser rápido, estoy a la espera de un paciente— el hombre no mostraba deseos de hacer algo más, lo podía escuchar, aparte, si intentaba hacerle algo, podría golpearlo y llamar a la policía.

—Creo que soy un sátiro— dijo y esperó la reacción de la mujer la cual llegó inmediatamente, apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca, ella se sonrojó. —Tengo sexo todos los días, con desconocidas, voy a lugares de vida alegre y follo sin cesar—

_—Ignóralo—_ gritó su sub, sabía las intenciones del hombre.

—No puedo estar un día sin sexo— siguió el moreno. Sonrió sorprendido al ver como la castaña se mostraba serena y profesional, realmente deseaba a aquella mujer, esperar para tener enterrado su pene en su interior era una tortura, Shaoran era un mezquino, no compartir tan exquisita preciosura era un delito muy cruel. —Justo en estos momentos quiero follar—

—No puede dejar que los deseos lo dominen, señor— le dijo con voz profesional, no entendía porque ese hombre había ido a su consultorio, pero sin duda, estaba segura que éste no tenía ningún problema, le bastaba en mirarlo y analizarlo.

—¿Por qué?— susurró. —¿Shaoran se contenía cuando te quería follar?— ambas miradas se encontraron, la masculina con un brillo lujurioso y la femenina con uno de completo desagrado.

—No es asunto de usted— le dijo con dientes apretados. —Le pediré que se march…— pero el hombre la interrumpió.

—¿Tienes miedo que te puedas excitar al escucharme?— la voz del hombre fue baja, suave, como si tuviere contando un muy íntimo secreto. —Que tu dulce coño tenga deseos de ser follado y tus rosados pezones deseos de ser chupados—

—¡Lárguese ahora mismo!— le gritó al ponerse de pie y golpear el escritorio con las palmas.

—Ahora mismo estamos solos, puedo follarte sin ningún problema— se puso de pie, pero ignoró la orden de la mujer.

—Shaoran lo matará— le dijo.

—¡Oh!— exclamó con fingida sorpresa. —Cuando se entere que te follé, estarás bien follada, Sakurita— le advirtió y dio un paso hacia ella.

—¡Aléjate de mí!— le advirtió tomando una pluma, diablos, necesitaba tener algo con que defenderse en la oficina.

—¿Tienes miedo de que pueda gustarte ser follada por mi más de lo que te gustó cuando Shaoran te follaba?— la voz del hombre era tranquila, provocadora y sugerente.

_—"Nunca te muestres indefensa si ese hijo de puta está presente"—_ recordó las palabras de su ex marido. —Eres un degenerado— dijo con asco al escucharlo.

—Sí, muchas dicen eso y terminan rogando porque las vuelva a follar— nuevamente dio un paso hacia ella, pero la castaña retrocedió. —Me gusta esa expresión de tu rostro, quiero escuchar como gimes por mi polla con esa coqueta boca—

La castaña tragó seco, no pensaba que ese hombre era tan estúpido como para atreverse a intentar hacerle algo en su lugar de trabajo.

—Te lo advierto, si no te largas por las buenas, llamaré a la policía y créeme, será un placer ver tu patético rostro en los medios de comunicación, arrestado por intentar violar a la princesa— le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ya veo— el hombre se detuvo. —Pero lamento informarte, querida, desde que te divorciaste de Shaoran perdiste el título, no eres más que la que engendró a su hijo y a la cual folló durante cinco años— sonrió.

—Inténtalo y te arrepentirás, te lo juro, maldita rata—

—Una boca muy atrevida, seguramente sabes como comer una polla— la mujer bajó la guardia al escúchalo y fue momento el cual aprovechó para acercársele y quitarle el lápiz. —Pero yo no soy Shaoran, no tolero ese vocabulario— la tomó del cabello con fuerza y le hizo mirarlo. —Ahora no eres tan valiente….— pero la esmeralda lo escupió, haciendo que él la soltara.

—¡No!, no eres Shaoran, de él nunca me habría podido escapar— le dijo tras alejarse del hombre y tomar el teléfono que estaba sobre su escritorio. Ella no era ninguna chiquilla, ese hombre pudiere que tenía parecida la sofocante presencia de su ex marido, pero aquello era una vil burla, no era más que un estúpido jugando a ser un verdadero hombre.

—Sakura, lamento la tardanza…— ambas miradas fueron a la puerta cuando esta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de cabellos blancos. —Lamento interrumpir— dijo el chico.

—El señor ya se iba— nunca había estado más agradecida al ver a Yukito, y es que aquel hombre le causaba miedo, cada asquerosa palabra que salía de su boca le provocaban náuseas.

—Recuérdalo, Sakurita— el hombre le sonrió tras ponerse nuevamente los lentes y dejarla sola con aquel chico recién llegado.

—Vaya, estás rodeada por puros papacitos— le dijo de manera pícara, pero al acercarse a la castaña y abrazarla como saludo, comprobó que ésta temblaba.

—Gracias— ahogó un sollozo contra el pecho del hombre, estaba llorando, los nervios la habían traicionado.

—Sakura— la llamó sorprendido. —¿Qué te hizo ese hombre?—

—Discúlpame— se disculpó tras separarse del hombre e intentar limpiarse las lágrimas.

—Mírate cómo estás— dijo al sacar el pañuelo de su bolsillo y entregárselo para que ella se limpiara las lágrimas. —Si ese hombre te está molestando, tienes que poner seguridad o decirle a tu ex marido— le aconsejó, pues al ver el estado de la mujer, era obvio que aquel sujeto le estaba molestando.

—No te preocupes, puedo arreglármelas con ese sujeto, te pido que no le digas nada a Tomoyo— Yukito aunque era su paciente, era un amigo, quizás el único, lo había conocido antes de separarse de Shaoran, y un mes después lo había empezado a tratar. —¿Listo para hablar?— le preguntó ya más calmada, esperaba que finalmente Yukito se dejara ayudar verdaderamente.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¿Ella cómo está?— tuvo deseos de darse media vuelta y abofetear a aquel hombre, era un descarado.

—Perfectamente— respiró antes de enfrentarlo, no sabía que él estaría en aquel lugar. —¿Cómo está tu familia?— le preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Sabes que Nakuru y yo nos divorciamos hace un año— le dijo.

—Claro, se me olvidó que Sakura trató a tu ex mujer después de su separación. Estaba muy afectada en como la vería la sociedad siendo madre soltera— sonrió. —Si lo que te preocupa es que le pueda decir a Meiling sobre tu divorcio, descuida, ella está ajena a todo lo referente a ti—

—Tomoyo—

—No se preocupe, doctor Fujiwara— le dijo con tono profesional. —Sino tuvo los pantalones para decirle en aquel entonces que se casaría con otra mujer, no soy quien para decirle ahora a Mei que nuevamente eres un hombre libre— ella no sería la responsable de arruinarle la vida a su mejor amiga.

Touya Fujiwara no era el hombre para Meiling, justo como Shaoran Li no era el indicado para Sakura, Touya por ser un hombre indeciso y cruel; Shaoran por ser un hombre perverso.

—Meiling está bien, no te acerques a ella— le dijo con seriedad. —Salúdame a la pequeña Kotomi— le dijo antes de marcharse.

Meiling no tenía porque volver a sufrir por ese hombre, éste ahora llevaba su propia cruz, había rechazado a una magnifica mujer para casarse con una vil y materialista como lo era Nakuru, una mujer que fue capaz de rechazar a su pequeña hija, la cual hubo intentado abortar no una sino tres veces cuando estuvo embarazada; sin duda, Touya Fujiwara tuvo lo que merecía. Lo único bueno que tuvo aquel matrimonio había sido la pequeña Kotomi, una adorable niña de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés como su padre, por lo menos no se parecía al monstro de su madre.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¿Te das cuenta que esto es la razón por tu adicción al alcohol?— le preguntaba al chico entregándole una servilleta, pues este estaba llorando.

—Era tan vergonzoso hablar de eso— le dijo sollozando.

—Yukito, no es tu culpa— le dijo con dulzura mientras colocaba su mano en la rodilla del hombre. Se apartó una lágrima, realmente no había imaginado que el conflicto del peliblanco fuere tan cruel.

—Yo no podía hacer nada, solamente veía en la oscuridad mientras mi padre le pegaba a mi madre durante sus borracheras y luego abusaba de mí—

La castaña abrazó al chico y dejó que éste llorara.

—Realmente eres buena en esto— le dijo minutos después cuando se separaron.

—Gracias—la castaña agradeció el cumplido.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Meiling quien traía un vaso con agua.

—Muchas gracias— le dijo Yukito cuando la chica le hubo entregado el vaso.

—Meiling, el hombre de hace rato, por favor, ten más cuidado, no conocía a aquel hombre— mintió la castaña y la morena solamente asintió y se marchó con rapidez al escuchar el teléfono.

—Eres verdaderamente un sol— le dijo Yukito sonriendo. —Te envidio, te casaste con un hombre hermoso, te divorciaste y lo superaste— dijo con voz risueña. —Si yo me casara con Shaoran Li y me divorciara, nunca lo superaría, ese hombre sería siempre el dueño de mis sueños húmedos—

—Que cosas dices— dijo sonrojada.

—Wow, todavía te sonrojas— dijo emocionado el hombre. —Bueno, yo creo que me iré, tengo que preparar todo para Artemis, es nuestro aniversario— le dijo guiñándole un ojo. —Estoy seguro que ese cabeza hueca se olvidó, los hombres son tan poco sensibles  
dijo con voz dramática.

—Ni una gota de alcohol— le recordó con una sonrisa.

—Lo prometo— le dijo el hombre alzando su mano derecha.

—Buenas tardes, consultorio Li & Daidouji— saludó Meiling al tomar el teléfono que sonaba con insistencia.

_—Buenas tardes—_ saludó la voz del otro lado. _—¿Podrías comunicarme con la señora Li, habla la asistente del doctor Fujiwara—_

—La señora Li está en consulta en estos momentos— dijo con tranquilidad.

_—Es para hacerle el recordatorio que mañana a las doce del mediodía son las vacunas de niño Shen—_

—Oh, sí, no se preocupe, yo le doy su mensaje—

_—Muchas gracias—_ lo que escuchó luego fue el sonido que indicaba que la llamada había terminado.

—Fujiwara…— dijo llevándose el lápiz a la barbilla, tenía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese apellido, seis años.

—¿Meiling?— la llamó la morena quien pasaba una mano frente al rostro de la rubí, pues había acabado de entrar y ésta no hubo notado su presencia.

—¿Eh?— preguntó confundida. —Tomoyo— la saludó. —¿Qué es eso?— preguntó con curiosidad al ver la caja rosa con blanco que la morena dejaba sobre el escritorio.

—Pasé por Sweet and Cake— le dijo abriendo la caja y sacando una fresa con chocolate y ofreciéndosela. —¿Y Sakur….— pero no terminó la pregunta al ver como la castaña se acercaba acompañada de Yukito.

—Mmmm, que rico, fresas con chocolates— dijo el hombre acercándose y tomando una. —Me has dado una espectacular idea— le dijo a la morena tras llevarse la fruta a la boca. —Nos vemos que llego tarde, sigan así, tan espectaculares como siempre— les dijo a ambas doctoras tras besarlas en las mejillas. —Bienvenida, Meiling— se despidió el hombre.

—Vaya, parece que finalmente encontraste su problema— le dijo la morena a Sakura quien tomaba una fresa con chocolate.

—Hoy dimos un importante paso— le dijo antes de llevarse la fresa a la boca y saborear. —¿Cómo te fue?— le preguntó con interés.

—Sakura, dice el doctor Fujiwara que mañana a las doces son las vacunas de Shen— le dijo Meiling al ver como la esmeralda estaba dispuesta a regresar a su oficina.

—Cierto, casi lo olvido— se lamió el labio inferior. —¿Sucede algo?— le preguntó a Tomoyo quien se había quedado en silencio luego de escuchar lo del doctor.

—No, solamente quiero ir a casa y tomar una ducha—

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Observó el corto vestido color azul royal que estaba sobre la cama, lo había sacado junto a las pequeñas bragas antes de meterse a duchar. Tenía la piel humedecida, tersa y suave, había tomado una relajante y deliciosa ducha de aceites aromáticos y sal de baño, el cabello lo llevaba recogido con una toalla color blanca mientras que algunos mechones castaños quedaban libre de la prisión. Terminó de secarse, no estaba segura en hacer aquello, su corazón golpeaba fuertemente en su pecho. Tomó las bragas negras de encaje y se las colocó, no se acostaría con Shaoran, solamente iría a decirle lo sucedido con aquel hombre, estaba segura que cuando Shaoran la escuchara, no tendría ningún deseo sexual aquel día, solamente tendría deseos de matar a ese sujeto.

_—"Sino te acostarás con él, ¿por qué estás tan ansiosa?"—_ odió aquella vocecita en su cabeza, ella no se acostaría con Shaoran, recordaba lo del yate, Shaoran estaba diferente. Se puso el vestido con lentitud y luego los zapatos de tacones que habían a un lado de unos de los muebles, se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y dejó que su castaños cabellos cayeran sobre sus hombros, estaba lista.

—Señora, el chofer la espera— escuchó una voz del otro lado de la puerta y se apresuró a salir.

—Enseguida voy— le dijo a la chica al salir de la habitación y caminar hasta la de su hijo, Shen ya estaba durmiendo. Se acercó a la cama donde descansaba el niño y besó su frente con ternura. —Te amo— lo observó unos segundos antes de volver a salir de la habitación donde la esperaba la chica. —Por favor, regresaré en una hora, cuida mucho de Shen— le pidió.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, habían dos chicas en el recibidor, al verla hicieron una reverencia y una abrió la puerta permitiéndole salir.

—Que tenga buena noche— le dijo Rika quien era unas de las chicas.

—Gracias— dijo con una sonrisa la castaña al salir de la casa. La noche estaba cálida y el cielo oscuro era perlado por brillantes estrellas.

—Buenas noches, señora— la saludó el chofer haciendo una reverencia y abriendo la puerta del auto para que ella entrara.

—Creo que su alteza pronto estará de regreso— susurró Rika a la chica al ver como el coche se alejaba.

—Yo también— susurró con una sonrisa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Estaba de pie frente al gran ventanal de la suite, una copa de vino tinto en unas de sus manos, las cortinas rojo vino y dorado corridas permitiéndole ver la brillante noche que cubría la ciudad de New York. Llevaba una camisa de algodón la cual marcaba sus fuertes músculos y unos pantalones sueltos de algodón.

—Un minuto, Sakura— susurró al ver la hora en su reloj antes de dar el último sorbo de vino. La boca del hombre fue adornada por una ladina sonrisa, pues una presencia en su espalda le advirtió que ya no estaba solo. —Sabía que vendrías— dijo sin observarla.

Ahora que estaba allí se arrepentía, ahora estaba segura que no habría ido allí para hablar. Desvió la mirada del fuerte cuerpo del hombre, aquel elegante y costoso hotel en el centro de la avenida más prestigiosa de New York era unas de las tantas propiedades de Shaoran, el lujoso hotel donde el hombre se estaba quedando en los últimos seis meses

—Tenemos que hablar— le dijo mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla.

—Ya hablaremos— se dio media vuelva, quedando frente a la castaña. Su oscura mirada la recorrió de arriba abajo. —Ahora quiero que firmes el contrato— dejó la copa en la mesa y tomó el documento y pluma que allí había

—Yo no…—

—Sabías a lo que venías— le dijo mientras le ofrecía la pluma.

Observó al hombre, para que negarlo, solamente imaginar estar nuevamente con Shaoran hacía que su interior se estremeciera. Tomó la pluma y se inclinó, firmando finalmente aquel contrato.

—Buena chica— susurró Shaoran a su espalda, dando suaves besos a su cuello.

**Continuará**

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda, nuevamente aparece Eriol, os confieso que no lo odié, me agradó bastante el hecho que fuera a buscar a Saku e intentara que lo tratara, claro, él tenía sus intenciones, pero me gustó bastante. Si había alguno con una duda sobre el hombre del pasado de Meiling, ya saben su nombre y apellido jiji, pero Tomoyo parece que odia al hombre, claro, sus razones tiene, y por último, Saku si asistió donde Shao, ahora a esperar para ver con que intenciones lo hizo, recordemos que está lo de Eriol al principio y quien sabe cómo reaccionará Shao al escucharla.

**Muchisimas gracias por vuestros reviews, me animan mucho a seguir continuando la historia e intentar que tengan algo bueno y agradable *O***

**Sara**: La sexualidad siempre está rodeando a Shao, pero no quiero que se vuelva tan desagradable, tendrá sus momentos donde quizás haya que amarlo. Bueno, todavía no podré la reacción de Shao, quiero que sea algo intenso ^^...Pues lo de Tomoyo, aún es confuso, pero como van las cosas, no creo que falte mucho para que explote jijij

**Marianux**: Muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, espero que la sigas disfrutando y que sea de tu agrado, lamento la demora -.-

**maylu-liya:** Jejeje. Sí, Shao está como para babearse, lamento mucho la demora, pues aquí por lo que tanto has esperado, a ido a ver a Shaoran, ahora a esperar a ver las intenciones con las que fue jajaja...Entonces, nuevamente, bienvenida ^^

**Maru-Li Tsukiyomi:** O.ó...Creo que tienes razón, aquí apareció ese Eriol, pero con intenciones totalmente contrarias.-.

**Yuy Li**: Sí, creo que tienen una especie de relación dañina -.- ... Espero que te guste este capítulo y que lo disfrutes, pues finalmente se muestra el lado masculino de Tomoyo, Eriol xDDD...Solamente que éste va por lo que quiere jijiiji.

**Didi87**: Jejeje, ahora hay que ver cómo reacciona cuando Saku le comente la nueva y tan "_agradable_" visita de Eriol, creo que debería juntar a Tomoyo y a Eriol jijiji.

**kenia**: Que bueno que te guste *O*...Creo que sé a qué libro te refieres, me lo han dicho jejeje, pero nunca he leído ese libro, debo confesar que escribir esta historia me cuesta ya que nunca he leído sobre este contenido jeje, es el resultado de un foro rol e información en internet, aunque claro, cuando empecé a rolear la historia, era menos fuerte, cuando decidí hacer un fic, tuve que navegar en net y buscar sobre el tema jaja.

**Ying-FaLi23**: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior *O*.. Pues aquí aparece Eriol, y no será la última vez que aparecerá, todavía falta para ver la reacción de Shaoran, pero prometo hacerla buena. A tu pregunta, pues ya estoy en el capítulo seis, volví a subir el cinco con una nota actual, espero que para cuando actualicé nuevamente Fantasías Prohibidas, pueda actualizar Trampas de Amor ^^

**anaiza18**: Esas dos disfrutan hablando de Saku, a ver como continúa todo, pues apareció el hombre que Meiling quiso y del cual han hablado Tomoyo y ella. Espero que te guste este capítulo y que sea de tu agrado.

**Guest**: Bueno, las personas como tú, nunca faltan, lo seguiré intentando, pero no por ti xDD!...Por todas las lectoras que me apoyan y aprecian mi trabajo, no por ti, querida. Supongo que debes tener más preocupación que muchas, odias algo y te molestas en dejar un review, lo haces con intenciones de que me sienta mal, pero como podría sentirme mal cuando de los 122 reviews que tengo solamente eres el desagradable xDDD...Trabaja con esa jajaja.

**nanahime**: No es la primera vez que uso ese nombre, en Un Conde para una Princesa, el bebé lleva el mismo nombre, no necesito copiar nombres ^^ ... Escribo de CCS pero tengo bastante tiempo que no leo nada de ellos a no ser alguna historia que tengo como favoritas ^^.

**morena**: Todas odian a Tomoyo jajaja...realmente, eso era lo que quería, hacerla bastante desagradable, pero no pensaba que la odiarían tanto. Sí, Shao se enteró de la visita, pero aún falta para que se encuentre con Eriol y con este capítulo, seguro será interesante cuando se encuentren. Espero que te guste este capítulo y que lo disfrutes.

**cixo**: Que bueno que te guste tanto ^^... Me podrías decir cuales historias estás esperando actualización?

—

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capítulo...**


	12. Dulce

**CCS no me pertenece, la historia es de propia, de mi completa autoría.**

**Resumen:**

Todo en Shaoran Li era perverso, pervertido y quien más para conocerlo que su ex mujer, Sakura Li. Luego de un matrimonio fallido, Sakura intenta recuperar su vida alejada de su ex marido, sin embargo, todavía no puede superar que éste se hubo encargado de destruir todos sus deseos y anhelos; Shaoran Li se había convertido en todo lo que la mujer odia, pero…¿Cómo odiar a un hombre que tu cuerpo no logra olvidar? ¿Cómo olvidar a un hombre al cual tu hijo se parecía tanto? Ella no lo sabe, pero intenta averiguarlo.

––

**Fantasías Prohibidas**

Dulce

_"&&&&&&"–_ pensamientos o recuerdos

_&&&&&&– _hablando por teléfono.

**Nota:** _Contiene __**lemon**_

**Beteado**_ por_** lherrera**

—

—

—Gracias— susurró cuando el castaño le entregó una copa de vino. Se sentía nerviosa, no sabía cuales eran las intenciones de Shaoran, quizás no debió haber firmado aquello, sabía lo sexualmente activo que era Shaoran, la lujuria que esté poseía, sin embargo, algo muy dentro de ella quería aquello. Se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió aquel líquido de un solo trago, tosiendo luego de aquello.

—Solamente era para que te relajaras— le dijo con voz dura antes de tomarla de los hombros y hacerla quedar de pie frente a él.

—Tenemos que habl…— pero guardó silencio cuando vio como los ojos chocolates del hombre se oscurecían, él esperaba que ella lo obedeciera.

—Sabes como funciona esto, nena, no tienes mi permiso para hablar, lo único que deseo en estos momentos es follarte— la boca masculina se estampó de manera dura y posesiva sobre la suya. Su caliente lengua se abrió paso entre su húmeda boca y ella lo dejó hacer, no podía negarlo, siempre le gustó aquella seguridad y posesividad en Shaoran, sino fuere por aquel oscuro apetito sexual sería el hombre perfecto, nunca lo habría querido apartar de su lado, nunca habría solicitado el divorcio. —¿Qué tanto piensas?— le preguntó en un gruñido, apartándose de ella y su boca.

—No quiero esto— apenas dijo aquellas palabras la mirada del hombre fue como fuego sobre ella.

—Lárgate— susurró con la mandíbula apretada.

—Pero…— no quería irse, su corazón se apretó contra su pecho, ella no quería marcharse, no quería follar, necesitaba que Shaoran le hiciera el amor.

—Por una mierda, Sakura, sino dejarás que te tumbe en esa mesa y folle tu dulce coño vete ahora mismo— estaba tenso, su polla estaba cruelmente endurecida, necesitaba tenerla, habían sido días largos, duros, días donde las pesadillas nuevamente lo albergaban, necesitaba el cuerpo de ella, necesitaba hundirse en su interior.

Se mordió el labio inferior, su verde mirada sobre el fuerte rostro masculino, no se movió, solamente observó al castaño.

—Buenas noches— susurró.

Cuando la vio desaparecer fue hasta el mueble y se dejó caer, diablos, había sido un jodido error, Sakura no era ninguna sumisa, nunca lo fue y aquello pareciere que solamente aumentaba el deseo que sentía por ella, apenas el olor de ella se coló en su olfato cuando estuvo en la suite, se endureció. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué regresaste?— pregunto aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Eres un maldito—

El castaño abrió los ojos y la miró con seriedad.

—Ven, es una orden— pero ella no se movió de su lugar. —Sakura— la llamó con voz dura, esa mujer era un dolor de cabeza. —¿Quieres que azote ese pequeño culo?— el interior de la esmeralda se agitó, sabía que Shaoran haría aquello sino lo obedecía. La castaña se sentó sobre su regazo, con las piernas separadas a cada lado de la cintura del hombre. —Buena chica— susurró antes de volver a besarla, su boca fuerte y posesiva sobre la de ella se movió con insistencia.

La castaña gimió contra la boca masculina al sentir las grandes manos de Shaoran recorrer su cintura, era sorprendente como una simple caricia hacía arder su cuerpo, los toques del hombre tenían un efecto devastador sobre ella. Deslizó los labios por su cuello hasta el escote del vestido. Los labios masculinos dejaron su boca para posarse sobre su cuello, lamiendo y succionando la suave y delicada piel de la esmeralda. Su cuerpo se calentó, necesitaba tanto aquello, olvidar aquel día de trabajo, olvidar la visita de aquel hombre en su consultorio. Buscó el cierre del vestido, deslizándolo por su espalda mientras su boca seguía sobre su cuello, haciéndola estremecer.

—Por favor— una súplica silenciosa se escapó de los labios de la castaña, quería que la tomara, recordar lo bueno que era estar entre los fuertes brazos de Shaoran, ser poseída y tomada por él.

Cuando la dejó sin el vestido, descubrió que no llevaba sujetador, solamente unas pequeñas y coquetas braguitas de encaje. El gemido femenino brotó de su garganta cuando los posesivos labios de su ex marido se encontraron con un erguido pezón, tomando y degustándolo con pasión, obligándola a llevar sus manos al oscuro cabello de Shaoran. Su interior se humedeció, su espalda se arqueó y quiso más de aquella deliciosa sensación.

—Quiero que chupes mi polla— la ronca y oscura voz de Shaoran la hizo volver a la realidad. Allí estaba él, con aquella mirada salvaje, aquella boca tentadora, el cabello revuelto y completamente vestido, muy diferente a ella, pues estaba sobre su regazo, desnuda, con las bragas húmedas y la respiración jadeante, no entendía como Shaoran tenía tanto auto control. —No quiero escuchar nada de esa bonita boca, Sakura— le dijo antes de besarla. —Chuparás mi polla, tragarás todo de mí y luego me hundiré en tu delicioso coño— mordió su labio inferior con algo de fuerza. —¿Entendido?— unas de sus manos fue a los labios de la castaña y frotó el inferior, justo donde había mordido. —Buena chica— le dijo cuando ella asintió, mirándolo con el rostro enrojecido. —Amó ese eterno sonrojo en tu rostro mientras te follo.

Quiso inclinarse sobre él, volver a unir sus bocas, queriendo volver a besarlo, a que la besara, pero sabía que no era una buena idea, no deseaba ninguna clase de castigo aquella noche.

—Baja mis pantalones— le ordenó cuando ella se separó de él y se inclinó a sus pies. La castaña así lo hizo, sorprendiéndose al ver que el hombre no llevaba ropa interior, estaba completamente preparado. Shaoran no necesitó repetirle nuevamente lo que esperaba de ella, acercando su sonrosada boca a aquel duro y erguido miembro, dio un suave beso en la coronilla, estaba caliente, duro. Shaoran era grande, su testículos apretados bajo su larga longitud y su pene duro con la punta enrojecida.

La lengua femenina se deslizó por todo el largo tallo de aquella gran polla, mojando con su saliva mientras sus manos iban al encuentro de los testículos y jugaban brindándole pequeños apretones, haciendo estremecer al hombre. Deslizó la aterciopelada punta en forma de hongo entre sus rosados labios, tomándolo poco a poco mientras su lengua se arremolinaba contra la sensible piel.

—Sí…— el ronco jadeo de Shaoran causó que su húmeda se deslizara por su entrepierna, siguio chupando la carne que tenía en su boca. El sabor único y caliente que salía del miembro de su ex llenaba su boca, obligándola a tragar. Sorbió un poco más, chupando más de él, obedeciendo y dando lo que sabía que el hombre disfrutaba. Volvió a deslizar los labios por su longitud, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos cerrados, sin atreverse a mirarlo desde aquella posición.

—Abre los ojos— la demandante voz de Shaoran la tomó por sorpresa, no, no quería mirarlo. —Abre los ojos, Sakura— unas de sus manos tomó un puñado de cabellos castaños, tirando hacia atrás y obligándola a abrir los ojos y mirarlo desde allí. —Así— dijo con voz ronca. —Desliza la lengua por la punta, chupa mientras me miras— le volvió a ordenar. Así lo hizo, su lengua volvió sobre la sensible punta de su pene, moviéndola de un lado a otra y luego chupó mientras lo miraba.

La mirada oscurecida y perversa del hombre no se apartaba de ella, veía el placer en la mirada masculina. Cuando Shaoran empujó contra su boca, hundiendo más de su erección en su boca, supo que busca la liberación. Los movimientos fueron constantes, presionando hasta la base de su boca, entrando y saliendo entre sus labios y entonces llegó. El primer chorro de semen baño su garganta y quiso apartarse, mas el agarre del hombre sobre sus cabellos la hizo mantenerse en su lugar, cerró los ojos y luchó para que la dejara libre, no le gustaba aquello, no importaba que tan caliente su cuerpo se pusiere mientras lo tenía en su boca, aquello no era correcto.

—..No..— dijo con voz ahogada, logrando separarse de él, sin embargo, un último chorro bañó unas de sus mejillas. —Yo no quiero esto— cerró los ojos, Shaoran solamente la usaba, mierda, era tanto lo frustrada que sentía que dejaba que ese maldito la usara.

—¿No?— le preguntó mientras llevaba unas de sus manos hasta la dura base de su erección. —¿No te calientas con mi pene en tus labios?— quiso saber con voz dura. Sakura, era peor que un puto dolor de cabeza, sabía sus deseos, lo que ella quería y necesitaba y se lo demostraría. —Monta mi polla, Sakura, cabálgame— le ordenó.

—…— no entendía como él podía estar tan controlado en aquella situación, ella estaba agitada, asustada y muy húmeda, él estaba allí, con el rostro contraído y la mandíbula tensa, ordenándole que lo montara.

—¿Quieres que te castigue la primera noche?— prácticamente escupió aquellas palabras, tan duro como estaba y tenía que perder el tiempo en palabras cuando podía estar profundamente en su interior. —Sabías lo que te esperabas al firmar el contrato, sabes que quieres esto. Monta mi polla y no me hagas repetirlo— su mano se deslizó por toda su longitud hasta la punta de donde salía una pequeña gota de lubricante.

Tragó secó, odiaba a Shaoran, lo odiaba. Se deslizó las bragas por las caderas hasta quitárselas y luego, acercándose a su ex marido, se subió sobre su regazo, separando las piernas para darle acceso a su mojado sexo. La embestida fue fuerte, haciéndola gemir por la presión, Shaoran había empujado en su interior fuertemente, hundiéndose entre sus mojados pliegues.

—Sh..Sha….— pero la boca masculina la calló, la lengua del castaño se deslizó entre su boca, imitando el perfecto vaivén de su pene entrando y saliendo de ella con su lengua. Se sostuvo contra los fuertes hombros masculinos, sintiendo como el hombre la tomaba del trasero, separándola mientras arremetía profundamente en su interior.

—No puedes terminar— le prohibió cuando la sintió estremecer, cuando sintió que las húmedas paredes de su sexo se apretaban aún más contra él, contrayéndose a su alrededor, preparándola para el orgasmo. —Quiero escucharte— le susurró al oído justo antes de morderla en el cuello. —¿Sientes como entro y salgo de tu interior?—

—Sh…— pero él la volvió a interrumpir.

—Amo— le dijo deslizando su lengua hasta unos de sus rosados pezones. —Soy tu amo, Sakura— le dijo al mismo tiempo que mordisqueaba el tierno montículo. —Tu amo, el que entierra su polla en tu dulce coño— susurraba perversamente contra su piel.

No iba a resistir, los movimientos duros contra su sexo, las calientes y sugerentes palabras de Shaoran la estaban llevando al borde, pero cuando justo pensó que todo terminaría en un tan necesitado orgasmo, el castaño se separó un poco de ella, deteniendo las penetraciones en su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos, confundida, Shaoran la miraba, sus ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria, serios y aquella sonrisa cruel en su boca causaron que su interior se humedeciera aún más.

—¿Qu..é— y nuevamente el embestía duramente en ella, haciéndola gemir de sorpresa y placer. Su cuerpo estaba sensible, vulnerable y cuando el castaño guió unas de sus manos de una mejilla de su trasero hasta su sexo y frotó fuertemente su clítoris, el orgasmo la hizo mojarse aún más.

—Terminaste aunque te ordené que no lo hicieras, eso merecerá un castigo— le susurró al oído con voz perversa.

La castaña se dejó hacer cuando él salió de su cuerpo y la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la habitación.

—Solamente es cuestión que te vuelvas acostumbrar— le dijo cuándo la dejó en la cama. —Descansa, mañana son las vacunas de Shen—

¿Tan agotada estaba? Sí, esa era la repuesta, pues solamente veía a Shaoran caminar hasta la puerta nuevamente, dejándola allí, en aquella grande y cómoda cama, pero sola, él se marchaba mientras la castaña empezaba a ver borroso por el sueño que invadía su cuerpo.

Resopló, enojado consigo mismo, lejos de estar feliz por tener a Sakura nuevamente donde deseaba, estaba furioso, volver a doblegar a Sakura sería mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba, cuando únicamente se mantenía con aquella venenosa boca callada era cuando la tenía chupando su polla. Se inclinó frente al mueble, tomando las pequeñas bragas de encaje de la esmeralda, se las llevó a la nariz y respiró el delicioso olor húmedo de la castaña, tan delicioso, único, suave y dulce, su polla latió, pidiendo atención y así lo hizo, sentándose en el mueble, dejó libre su pene nuevamente y frotó, jadeando en el proceso, aquella noche sería para que la castaña descansara, ya luego no necesitaría de sus manos, luego de aquello, cuando volviera a terminar, siempre lo haría dentro de aquel dulce coño o dentro de aquella rosada boca.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_—Lo siento, señorita Tomoyo, la señora Li no está—_ la morena respiró al escuchar aquello.

—¿No sabes si salió para la oficina?— quiso saber, Sakura no era irresponsable con su trabajo, siempre llegaba a tiempo, bueno, no siempre, algunas veces se demoraba más por quedarse dormida, pero nunca había llegado tan tarde como aquel día.

_—La señora no amaneció en la casa, anoche estaba muy linda, creemos que se reunió con su alteza—_ escuchó decir con ilusión a la otra chica.

—Muchas gracias, que pase buenos días— dijo la morena antes de terminar la llamada.

—Supongo que no vendrá hoy a trabajar, son las 9:30 a.m. Tomoyo— le dijo Meiling.

—Durmió con Shaoran— le dijo a la rubí al ponerse de pie.

—Los celos no son buenos— le dijo en una risita.

—Creo que me volveré loca. Ella está con él— dijo mirando por el ventanal. El sol primaveral calentaba todo New York.

—Por favor, Tomoyo, solamente no lo quieres ver, ellos están unidos, tienen un hijo, acéptalo ya— le pidió. Quería mucho a Tomoyo, no quería que siguiera sufriendo.

—¡Ese mocoso no me arrebatará mi felicidad!— y apenas terminó de decir aquello se arrepintió, la rubí la miraba sorprendida y ella también lo estaba, se había referido al hijo de su mejor amiga como un mocoso, estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

—Eres psicóloga pero no sabes cuáles son tus verdaderos problemas— le dijo con tristeza Meiling al ponerse de pie y dirigirse hasta la puerta.

—No es lo que verdaderamente pienso— se disculpó la morena. —Es sólo que…—

—Que harás cualquier cosa para tener lo que quieres— terminó por ella la rubí, justo antes de salir de la oficina de la pelinegra. —¡Sakura!— exclamó confundida, justamente en el momento que se acercaba a la recepción, la castaña estaba allí, parecía agitada, sonrojada.

—¡Dios!— exclamó la castaña. —No puedo creer que llegara tan tarde— se quejó.

—Buenos días— saludo, pues parecía que no la había escuchado.

—Oh! Buenos días Meiling— saludó a la castaña mientras se arreglaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

—¿Sakura?— Tomoyo quien al escuchar la voz de Meiling, salió tras ella. Allí estaba Sakura, parecía algo desorientada, mal arreglada y con el rostro algo sonrojado.

—Buenos días, Tomoyo— saludó naturalmente la castaña. Shaoran era un maldito, pensó estremeciéndose.

—Llamé a tu casa, Rika me dijo que estabas con tu ex marido— le dijo con una ceja arqueada, pues Sakura no parecía haber dormido con Shaoran, solamente se veía algo preocupada por llegar tarde.

—¿Con Shaoran?— preguntó con curiosidad. —No lo he visto desde hace dos días, ayer lo llamé para decirle sobre las vacunas de Shen— le dijo mientras caminaba hacia su oficina. No le gustaba mentirle, ni siquiera sabía hacerlo, y era por ello que le daba la espalda a la morena, si ésta la mirase al rostro, sabía que estaba mintiendo.

—¿Entonces por qué me dijo eso?— quiso saber al seguir a la esmeralda hasta su oficina.

—No sé, Tomoyo, sabes que ellos fueron empleados primero de Shaoran, él estuvo anteanoche con Shen, no sé que le haya dicho a los empleados— le dijo al dejar la cartera en su escritorio.

La morena la miró de arriba abajo, llevaba unos pantalones de hilo de color blanco, una camisa rosa de cuello de cisne y mangas por los codos, el cabello lo traía recogido con dos palillos chinos con algunos mechones de cabellos suelto, no parecía diferente a la Sakura que estaba acostumbrada de ver.

—¿Qué sucede?— quiso saber la castaña, la mirada intensa de la morena sobre ella le incomodaba, era como si buscara algún indicio de que fuese verdad que no había estado con Shaoran.

—No, nada— le dijo negando con la cabeza. Unos toques en la puerta llamaron su atención.

—Pase— dijo la esmeralda y segundos después ambas vieron como la puerta se abría y dejaba ver al chofer de la castaña.

—Disculpe, señora, olvidó su celular— dijo el hombre.

La castaña agradeció la intervención del hombre.

—Gracias— le dijo con una sonrisa. El hombre hizo un asentimiento de cabeza antes de volver a salir por la puerta.

—¿Te acompañará Shaoran con Shen?— finalmente podía respirar con tranquilidad, Sakura no había pasado la noche con Shaoran, seguramente le había ordenado algo a los empleados para cuando ella llamara.

—No sé, no me dijo nada y la verdad, espero que no, no quiero verlo— le dijo dándole la espalda, pues justo en aquel momento sintió como el interior de sus piernas se agitaba, aquello era cruel, se mordió el labio fuertemente para evitar que un gemido se le escapara, sus pechos se tensaron contra la suave tela de algodón y sus pequeños pezones se apretaron contra el sujetador.

—¿Sucedió algo?— le preguntó con preocupación al ver como la castaña le daba la espalda y miraba por el ventanal.

—Estaba pensando…— no podía creer como le tenía que estar mintiendo a su mejor amiga. —Tienes razón, merezco algo mejor que Shaoran— esto último casi lo dijo sin aliento, pues las vibraciones en su centro empezaban nuevamente. Por Alah! Necesitaba que Tomoyo se fuera de allí.

—Vaya, creo que es lo mejor que he escuchado en mucho tiempo— sonrió al escuchar lo dicho por la castaña, sabía que solamente era cuestión de tiempo. —Adelante—

—Tomoyo, la señorita Hatake— le dijo Meiling al entreabrir la puerta.

—No piense en tu ex marido, no vale la pena— le dijo antes de marcharse a la esmeralda.

Agradeció cuando finalmente estuvo sola, prácticamente corrió a la puerta y la aseguró, recostándose en esta.

_—"¿Qué es eso?"— preguntó confundida al ver como el castaño jugaba con algo en forma ovalada. Acababa de salir del cuarto de baño, tenía la bata de Shaoran, había pasado la noche con su ex marido, la noche anterior había acudido a él, había firmado aquel contrato._

_—"Un consolador"— le dijo con aquella sonrisa moja bragas. Traía los pantalones gris del traje de chaqueta que usaría aquel día, sin abrochar, el torso desnudo y el cabello alborotado. —Este será tu pequeño castigo— automáticamente cuando él se acercó, la castaña retrocedió, aquella mirada perversa de Shaoran estaba en sus orbes chocolates, sabía que era un hombre peligroso. —Irás a trabajar con esto puesto— su tono fue bajo y perverso, mirando a la esmeralda y luego al juguete._

_—"¿Te has vuelto loco?"— quiso saber, apretando la bata de baño contra su cuerpo, queriéndose proteger del hombre._

_—"Te estás ganando otro castigo"— la voz masculina la hizo tragar, era mejor no tentarlo, no provocarlo. —"Esa es tu ropa, envié a buscar algo de ropa"— le dijo desviando la mirada hacia unos de los muebles. —"Acuéstate en la cama, separas las piernas y déjame ver lo que me pertenece"— su voz su dura, no esperaba protestas o quejas, solamente obediencia._

_La castaña suspiró, justo antes de acostarse en la cama._

_—"Separa las piernas"— el castaño se acercó hasta los pies de la cama, inclinándose para observar su entrepiernas. —"No tienes que tener vergüenza, Sakura"— le dijo, ella estaba sonrojada. Era sorprendente como a pesar del tiempo que habían compartido, como a pesar que ella ya era madre, que él la conociere de todos los ángulos y la castaña aún se avergonzaba de desnudarse frente a él. —"Tienes un cuerpo hermoso, nena, no tienes que sentir vergüenza"— susurró con voz ronca cuando ella separó las piernas y él acercó dos dedos sobre su montículo, la tierna y sensible carne estaba caliente. —"Me gusta que siempre estés húmeda para mí"— sus dedos hurgaron entre sus sensibles pliegues, descubriendo la humedad que había entre ellos._

_—"Amo…"— jadeó cuando un largo dedo masculino rodeó la sensible entrada de su centro y luego se deslizaba entre sus paredes, empalándola mientras que otro dedo se burlaba de su clítoris._

_—"Shhh"— susurró. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, la imagen era condenamente erótica, ella allí, en su cama, con la bata de baño abierta, cubriendo sus preciosos pechos pero con su sexo libre mientras él jugaba con este. Su pene se apretó contra la ropa interior, queriendo hundirse en ella. —"Tan bonita, pequeña"— se inclinó completamente hasta que su rostro estuvo entre las piernas femeninas, su olor limpio lo embriagó, olía tan malditamente bien. —"Un caliente y húmedo coño para el desayuno"— susurró antes de que su lengua lamiese el contorno de la sonrojada carne._

_Arqueó la espalda contra el colchón y gimió, todavía estaba sensible por la noche anterior, todo su cuerpo estaba caliente por las caricias de horas atrás. La boca masculina la chupó con hambre, chupando sus resbaladizos pliegues mientras sus dedos trabajaban en su interior._

_—"Am..amo"— gimió, su cuerpo estaba tenso, necesitaba la liberación, mas aquella endemoniada boca nunca tocó aquel capullo sensible capaz de enviarla a aquella brillante neblina. —"Por fa….vor"— pidió entre gemidos. Necesitaba terminar, aquello dolía._

_—"Córrete, nena, empapa mi boca"— le ordenó, atacando aquel nervio con sus labios y luego chupando duramente, atrayendo el pequeño clítoris en su boca, sorbiendo con hambre. La esmeralda se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza, Shaoran sabía cuan sensible era, sabía como acariciarla para hacerla acabar, no pudo resistirse, solamente sentir como el hombre sorbía su mojada carne la envió a un fuerte orgasmo, haciéndola jadear, gemir y obligándola dejar la mente en blanco por milésimas de largos segundos._

_—"Deliciosa"— abrió los ojos, enfocando la mirada en el perfecto rostro varonil, Shaoran estaba sobre ella, inclinado contra su cuerpo mientras se apoyaba con los brazos en el colchón. Gimió, él de alguna manera había dejado su erección libre y ahora frotaba su caliente polla con su empapado sexo, burlando su sensible clítoris y sus mojados pliegues. —"Podría hacer esto toda la mañana"— le dijo con voz ronca. —"Es tan lindo, haz empapado mi polla, nena"— arremetió lentamente contra la húmeda carne, introduciendo solamente la roja punta de su pene dentro de ella. —"Tu precioso coño es tan apretado. Quiero que te corras Sakura, te necesito muy húmeda"— inclinó el rostro sobre el de ella, tomando su boca con pasión, obligándola a saborear su dulce y adictivo sabor, y entonces empujó fuertemente dentro de su pequeño canal, llenándola completamente._

_Follar con Sakura siempre era como follar con una virgen, apretada, aquel apretado coño tomaba completamente su gran polla y aunque la primera vez de ella había sido dolorosa, sabía que siempre la había hecho disfrutar mientras la follaba, duro, salvaje, solamente la necesitaba bastante húmeda para que lo tomara todo en su interior._

_—"Se siente también"— ella gimió, alzando las caderas al encuentro de las embestidas del castaño. —"Tu goloso coño chupa mi pene, nena"— las palabras pervertidas de Shaoran solamente la hacía mojar más, cada poro de su piel se estremecía ante sus palabras y sus fuertes penetraciones. Apartó la tela que cubría sus pechos, apoderándose de estos con sus calientes manos, apretándolos y tirando de los erguidos pezones a su antojo. —"Ahora, córrete, córrete para tu amo"— le ordenó cuando el vaivén de caderas fue frenético y sus labios rodearon un endurecido pezón._

_El orgasmo fue fuerte, mucho más fuerte que el anterior, su cuerpo estalló en un mar de sensaciones y su entrepierna se volvió liquida, pero Shaoran no la dejó, la obligó a quedar de espaldas, boca abajo con el trasero hacia él, y sin delicadeza alguna la penetró desde aquella posición, llenándola aún más si era posible, dos duras embestidas bastaron para que nuevamente el orgasmo la hiciera jadear y gemir, quedando completamente agotada._

_—"Ahora estás preparada"— en la neblina de su éxtasis, sintió como Shaoran salía de su cuerpo, dejándola contra la cama y le separaba nuevamente las piernas, se quejó de placer cuando empezó a deslizar algo entre sus pliegues y luego sus paredes vaginales. —"Muy hermosa"— susurró dándole un beso en la curva del cuello, mordisqueándola y luego separándose la esmeralda._

_—"¿Shaoran?"— no supo cuantos minutos pasó pero cuando abrió los ojos, la suite estaba completamente sola, Shaoran no estaba y cuando intentó salir de la cama algo en su interior vibró ocasionando que un gemido se le escapara._

_"Tienes un pequeño vibrador, nena, yo tengo el control remoto, si te lo quitas el castigo será peor, ve a trabajar con el puesto, pasaré por ti con Shen para sus vacunas."_

Esa había sido la pequeña nota que encontró en el otro lado de la cama, ese maldito, no entendía como era posible que estando a una distancia tan considerada él podía hacer que aquello vibrara en su interior. Se llevó las manos a los labios cuando otras vibraciones inundaron su sexo, su clítoris estaba hinchado, sensible y a dolorido por aquella cosa. Su celular sonó y como pudo se acercó a su escritorio y lo tomó.

—Sha…o— susurró al tomar la llamada, justo en aquellos momentos las vibraciones se hicieron más intensas.

_—Delicioso, nena—_ la ronca voz del castaño la dejó sin aliento.

—Por fa…vor— necesitaba que detuviera aquello, estaba demasiado sensible. —Duele…—

_—Mmmm—_ se mordió el labio y agradeció cuando su centro dejó de latir, las vibraciones habían cesado. _—Espero que estés disfrutando tu castigo—_ juraba que se estaba burlando de ella, estaba segura que la boca masculina. _—¿Te gusta lo sensible que estás?—_

—No— le dijo recuperando el aliento y la voz, claro que no le gustaba, no podía estar cómoda allí, él nunca la había obligado a llevar algo así fuera de la intimidad.

_—Disfrútalo, siente lo sensible que está tu mojado coñito, Sakura—_ la voz de Shaoran fue tan depravada y mala, maldito fuera. _—Pasaré por ti dentro de unas horas—_

Suspiró cuando escuchó el molestoso sonido que indicaba que el hombre había dado por terminada la conversación, aquella mañana sería larga, no sabía cuanto tiempo el castaño la dejaría con aquella cosa en su interior, pero esperaba que no fuera todo el día.

**_Continuará_**

* * *

El capítulo era para antes, lo lamento, es que soy y finalmente veo mi sobrino, está para comerlo, super mono *O*..y estoy mega feliz. Creo que en este capítulo empieza todo xDD…Intentaré no poner todo lemon o lemon en cada capítulo, no quiero que se convierta en eso o no tenga sentido, si bien es importante, la historia tiene algo mucho más profundo. Y sí, Shao es un enfermo, miren como envió a Saku a trabajar xDD…pobrecita…Espero que les guste el capítulo y que lo disfruten, me voy a zzz.

**Lamento no responder todos los reviews como acostumbro, solamente respondí algunas preguntas, ya me tengo que ir a dormir, mañana será un día con el sobrino *O***

**cixo:** Trampas de Amor actualizo el viernes o sábado, lo quería actualizar junto con esta, pero llegó mi prima con mi primer sobrino y ando que las historias que actualizo son porque ya tenía los capítulos -.- .. TDA aún me falta algo para terminarlo, como una dos páginas para que no quede tan corto ^^

**irene:** Muchas gracias ^^...personas como esas, no valen la pena, tanto criticar pero se ha leido la historia y ha gastado su tiempo comentando en algo que no es de su agrado O.O

**the mystic poetry:** No te puedo responder mucho, quiero que se vayan dando las cosas, lo que sí, el primo de Shao aparecerá en algún momento, pero aún falta, no sé cuándo exactamente, pero sí, aparecerá, las pesadillas también aparecerán, pero igual, será más adelante ^^

—

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capítulo...**


End file.
